Le prix de la vengeance
by Sweetylove30
Summary: John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide à une personne proche de lui.
1. Chapter 0

**Salut ami(e )s lecteurs/lectrices,**

**Nous sommes Lundi et comme promis voici la nouvelle fic que je vous avais promis.**

**Je n'ai eu que trois votes, mais c'est mieux que rien. Donc le maximum était pour celle-ci, la voilà donc. Pour les autres, elles viendront aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Je vous rappelle que cette fic n'est pas encore fini, mais n'est pas loin de la fin.**

**Je posterais aussi souvent que possible, mais sachez que ce mois je vais beaucoup bosser, donc les postes ne seront peut-être pas réguliers.**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle fic.**

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

Sweety.

Titre: Le prix de la vengeance

Genre: Drame

Rating: T

Personnages: toute l'équipe, Jane, Lisbon, John LeRouge ainsi que d'autres sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

_Résumé: John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide à une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Attendre. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment. Attendre. Il était assis depuis des heures, dans un coin de la salle, la tête dans les mains. Il attendait qu'on vienne le voir, qu'on vienne lui donner des nouvelles. Il était patient, mais ne le serait pas bien longtemps. Il avait besoin de savoir, il avait besoin de nouvelles pour aider son pauvre cœur à supporter cette attente. Depuis combien de temps exactement était-il là ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ce qui comptait à cet instant était de savoir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle allait se remettre, qu'il pourrait la revoir.

Son sourire. Une chose qu'il avait toujours aimé. Ce si beau sourire, faisant ressortir ses si beaux yeux. Il pourrait se perdre dans ses yeux, s'y baigner. Il aimait ses yeux, d'un vert si éclatant. Il aimait la voir sourire, l'entendre rire. Ce rire qui faisait battre son cœur à chaque fois qu'il résonnait à ses oreilles. Et en ce moment c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, l'entendre rire. Pour oublier ses derniers mots, pour oublier ce dernier cri. Il avait besoin d'oublier les derniers instants passés avec elle pour se créer d'autres souvenirs, plus joyeux.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Nul besoin de lever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Cho. Il venait lui tenir compagnie. Il le sentit prendre place à côté de lui, mais ne leva pas la tête, ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui. Il ne pourrait supporter son regard emplit de reproches. Car oui, tout ceci était de sa faute, encore. Il n'était bon qu'à ça, faire souffrir les gens qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, comme il n'avait pas voulu la mort de sa famille. Mais maintenant les choses ne pouvaient être changées, il devrait vivre avec cette nouvelle culpabilité.

Une nouvelle heure passa, ou peut-être deux, ou plus. Qu'importe le temps. Toujours pas de nouvelles, toujours pas de mots rassurants. Ça ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Cho était partit depuis longtemps, laissant sa place à Rigsby. Toujours le silence, qui devenait de plus en plus pesant. La colère montait en lui. Il s'en voulait pour tout ça, tout comme il s'en voulait pour Angela et Charlotte.

Une main sur son épaule le fit enfin lever la tête. Son regard croisa celui de son collègue, mais ce dernier ne lui renvoya pas ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. Ce regard était compatissant, triste et plein d'espoir. Il savait ce que cherchait l'homme, un peu de réconfort. S'il seulement il pouvait lui donner ce qu'il désirait, mais lui-même en avait besoin et ne savait pas comment le trouver. Seule une personne pourrait leur donner ça.

Des bruits de pas et les deux hommes levèrent la tête. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha d'eux, le visage fatigué, de la sueur perlant encore sur son front. Sous sa blouse, on pouvait voir cette tenue verte, celle des chirurgiens. Il avait un dossier à la main et Jane put lire un nom. C'était lui, le moment était venu. Il se leva donc, fit face au nouvel arrivant et Rigsby en fit autant. L'homme se passa une main sur le visage avant de leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient depuis des heures.

Des nouvelles. Bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

-" Une des balles a traversé le poumon gauche, mais nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. La seconde s'est logée près de son cœur. Nous n'avons put la retirer, trop dangereux."

-" Ce qui veut dire ?" Jane avait besoin de savoir.

-" Si nous bougeons la balle, alors votre amie mourra. Si nous la laissons, cela lui laisse un peu plus de temps. Mais le résultat sera le même. Elle va mourir."

Voilà. Ils avaient les nouvelles tant attendues et cela leur fendit le cœur à tout les deux. Elle allait mourir, qu'importe ce que pourraient faire les médecins. Le destin était scellé, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

-" Pouvons-nous la voir ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Elle dort pour le moment, mais je vous ferais prévenir lorsque vous pourrez y aller."

-" Merci."

Le médecin s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant les deux hommes avaler la nouvelle. Elle allait mourir, personne ne pourrait la sauver. C'était la fin pour elle. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, ils étaient impuissants. Personne n'avait voulu que ça se passe ainsi, ça n'aurait pas dut se passer ainsi. Tout avait été préparé avec soin, toutes les éventualités. Non pas toutes. Ils n'avaient pas vu que c'était un piège dans lequel ils avaient foncé tête baissée. Même lui n'avait rien vu, aveuglé par sa soif de vengeance.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Pas grand-chose.

Il devait attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Attendre, encore. Et prier.

Il ne priait jamais, mais aujourd'hui il pourrait faire une exception.

Pour Lisbon. Pour elle il ferait tout.

-" Pitié Seigneur, aidez la."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà, alors ce début? Vous aimez ou pas?**

**Je posterais la suite certainement Mercredi, ou Jeudi.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**

_Sweety 03/12/12_


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Je dois bien avoué que je suis déçu. Cette fic avait été choisit dans la liste que j'avais donné et pourtant elle ne semble intéresser personne, si ce n'est** Solealuna **qui avait pourtant voté pour une autre. Alors je me demande si ça vaut vraiment le coup que je continue.**

**Alors je poste le chapitre 1 et si je n'obtiens toujours pas de commentaire, je ne posterais plus. Ce serait dommage, mais c'est ainsi. Je ne veux pas perdre du temps inutilement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas** Solealuna, **tu pourras continuer de la lire, je ferais en sorte que tu ais la suite.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_**Résumé: John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide ap une personne proche de lui.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Grace Van Pelt s'activait autant qu'elle le pouvait, tapant sur le clavier, ouvrant et refermant des dossiers. Elle était à la tâche depuis plusieurs heures mais ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. A côté d'elle, dans un angle du bureau, une tasse de café vide. De l'autre côté, un sandwich entamé et abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'avait pas le temps de manger, le temps était compté. Ils avaient besoin d'indices, ils avaient besoin d'une piste, n'importe quoi.

La jeune femme se demandait encore comment les choses avaient put se passer ainsi, comment ils avaient put se faire avoir ainsi. Tout avait pourtant été préparé avec soin, chaque possibilité. Jane avait fait attention à tout, il n'avait pas voulut prendre de risque, surtout avec Lisbon. Il savait que les choses pouvaient mal se passer, qu'elle risquait sa vie avec ce plan. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et à présent voilà où ils en étaient. L'agent Gemma Caldwell était à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, et pourtant ils auraient voulut pouvoir l'aider.

Van Pelt ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle avait du respect pour cette femme. Elle était un très bon agent, une femme forte et très compétente. Elle avait été intégrée au plan par Lisbon elle-même qui avait une totale confiance en elle. La chef d'équipe et l'agent Caldwell se connaissaient depuis l'école de police, elles avaient travaillé dur ensemble, s'étaient soutenues l'une l'autre. Grace avait apprit à connaître la jeune femme au fil des semaines, avait apprit à l'apprécier. Elles s'étaient liées d'amitié et maintenant elle allait devoir faire le deuil de son amie. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, elle devait travailler. Ses collègues comptaient sur elle pour trouver une piste mais elle ne trouvait rien. Elle se sentait inutile.

Rigsby arriva et pris place à côté d'elle. Il était fatigué, cela se voyait aux cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces deux dernières jours, tout comme elle. Personne ne parvenait à se reposer, pas même Jane. Le pauvre se sentait si coupable, ce plan était son idée. Mais il n'y était pour rien, personne n'aurait put prévoir ce qui s'était passé, pas même lui. Le consultant se trouvait encore à l'hôpital, il attendait des nouvelles de l'agent Caldwell. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire rentrer chez lui, mais personne ne voulait vraiment le forcer. Ils savaient tous qu'il resterait auprès d'elle, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Seule la jeune femme pouvait leur dire et pour le moment elle était dans l'incapacité de le faire.

L'agent se tourna vers son collègue, posa une main sur son bras et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Il se sentait lui aussi coupable de ce qui s'était passé, il était censé couvrir les arrières de sa patronne. Mais il n'avait pas été là, il s'était retrouvé coincé de l'autre côté du bâtiment alors que Lisbon se trouvait seule avec l'agent Caldwell. Il ne savait pas comment il avait put se faire avoir ainsi. Il avait entendu du bruit, mais trop tard. Il s'était retrouvé coincé dans cette pièce sans même savoir comment il s'y était retrouvé. Et le temps qu'il avait passé à tenter de se sortir de là avait suffit pour que les deux femmes se retrouvent dans une mauvaise situation. Puis il avait entendu les coups de feu, le hurlement de Lisbon suivit du cri de Jane. Comment le mentaliste était arrivé là ? Il ne le savait pas, il devait attendre dans la voiture, à couvert.

-" On va la retrouver Wayne, je sais qu'on va la retrouver" tenta Grace, même si elle avait elle-même du mal à y croire.

-" Je l'espère vraiment, pour nous, pour elle et pour Jane" souffla Rigsby. " Il ne s'en remettra pas si jamais on ne la retrouvait pas."

-" Personne n'arrivera à s'en remettre" rajouta la rousse, " Lisbon est plus qu'une patronne, c'est aussi notre amie et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Quand je suis arrivée ici, elle m'a donné ma chance, elle a eut confiance en moi."

Grace ne parvint pas à retenir plus longtemps ses larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle n'était plus aussi sensible, du moins le pensait-elle. Lisbon avait disparu depuis seulement deux jours, mais déjà tout le monde s'imaginait le pire, personne n'arrivait à s'imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir survécu. Ils avaient trouvé beaucoup de sang sur place, une quantité si importante que personne ne pourrait avoir survécu à ça. Mais ils ne savaient pas encore qui avait put l'enlever, qui lui en voudrait assez pour faire une chose pareille. Les deux hommes qu'ils voulaient coincer avaient été arrêtés juste après la fusillade. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment en cellule et attendaient d'être transférer à la prison d'état.

Les deux hommes, Jason et Jack Parker, étaient des habitués des enlèvements et des demandes de rançons. Les victimes, après payement de la rançon par la famille, n'étaient jamais rendues vivantes. La dernière victime avait été la fille d'un procureur, raison pour laquelle l'équipe de Lisbon avait été demandée. Après enquête, qui n'avait pas apporté grand-chose, Jane avait eut comme idée de suivre les deux hommes qu'il trouvait suspects. L'un d'eux s'était fait engagé comme jardinier auprès de la famille et l'autre se contentait de suivre la victime durant la journée.

Jane avait eut l'idée de suivre le jardinier, ce qui avait conduit l'équipe dans ce vieil entrepôt. Lisbon avait dit avoir un mauvais pressentiment, mais avait quand même continué. Gemma Caldwell avait été rajoutée à l'équipe, ainsi que d'autres agents, pour l'assaut. Elle et Lisbon étaient entrées en premier, avec Rigsby. Cho avait prit une autre entrée, avec d'autres agents et Jane était resté dans la voiture. Mais alors que tout le monde était à l'intérieur, il avait vu une autre personne se faufiler dans le bâtiment et il avait suivit. C'est là que les choses avaient mal tourné. Des coups de feu avaient été tirés, les deux preneurs d'otage s'étaient affolés et avaient tenté de fuir. Ils avaient croisé les deux femmes et l'un d'eux avaient été blessé.

Lorsque Rigsby avait enfin réussit à se sortir de la pièce où il avait été retenu, il avait trouvé l'agent Caldwell au sol, dans une mare de sang. Lisbon n'était nulle part. Ils l'avaient cherché partout, dans toutes les pièces, à tous les étages du bâtiment, mais rien. Ils avaient dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne se trouvait plus là. Pour Jane, ça avait été un coup dur, il avait perdu son calme et Cho l'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Ils avaient attendu durant des heures avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Gemma et Jane avait fini par se calmer. Mais les nouvelles n'avaient pas été aussi bonnes qu'ils l'espéraient.

Gemma ne s'était pas réveillée depuis deux jours qu'elle était à l'hôpital, elle se trouvait dans une sorte de coma. Ils n'avaient rien put apprendre de plus sur ce qui s'était passé, et Jane avait fini par quitter l'hôpital. Il se trouvait à présent dans son grenier, à réfléchir sur la situation. Les Parker n'étaient en rien responsable de l'enlèvement de Lisbon, mais alors qui ? Personne ne savait, raison pour laquelle ils continuaient de chercher parmi tout les gens qu'elle avait arrêté et qui avaient été libérés. Mais jusqu'à présent, rien ne les avait aidés. Le kidnappeur devait certainement être quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ?

**- oooo -**

Cho tentait de se montrer professionnel, calme. Mais il était tout autant affecté que les autres par cette affaire. Lisbon, sa patronne, sa collègue, son amie et surtout sa famille avait disparu depuis deux jours et il ne savait même pas où chercher. Ils avaient déjà fouillé dans les dossiers des criminels qui pourraient lui en vouloir, et la liste était longue. Lisbon ne s'était pas fait que des amis durant ces dernières années, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le CBI. Et encore moins avant, lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore à Sacramento. La liste de ceux qui en avaient après elle était longue.

Mais tout ça n'avait rien donné et il commençait à être à court d'idée. Même Jane ne savait pas et ça ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Habituellement, Jane avait toujours une idée, mais dans cette affaire il était aussi perdu qu'eux. Le mentaliste avait passé du temps à l'hôpital, au chevet de l'agent Caldwell, ce qui intriguait Cho. Ils ne connaissaient la jeune femme que depuis cette affaire de prise d'otage et Jane semblait déjà très attaché à elle, raison pour laquelle l'asiatique se posait des questions. Est-ce que Jane la connaissait déjà avant ou bien s'inquiétait-il autant justement parce qu'elle était une amie de Lisbon ?

Cho savait que Jane avait fini par quitter l'hôpital et se trouvait actuellement dans son grenier. Personne n'avait osé le déranger, mais lui allait le faire. Jane n'était plus le même et pas seulement depuis l'enlèvement de Lisbon. Il avait commencé à changer avant, peu de temps après l'arrestation de la complice de Red John. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi afin de pouvoir le contrôler, il ne voulait pas d'un autre épisode comme deux jours plus tôt. Jane avait perdu son sang froid, il ne le perdait jamais. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se passait dans la vie du consultant.

L'agent monta les marches pour se retrouver rapidement devant la lourde porte de bois. Il tendit l'oreille et put entendre des sanglots dans le silence de l'étage. Jane pleurait, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu plus. Il poussa la porte pour voir son collègue assit sur son lit de fortune, les épaules secouées par de lourds sanglots. Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur et il s'approcha pour le consoler, autant qu'il en était capable. Il posa une main sur le bras du blond, attirant ainsi son attention.

-" Que veux-tu Cho ?" Demanda Jane entre ses larmes.

-" Tu ne devrais pas rester seul ici" répondit ce dernier.

-" Je suis bien ici."

-" A culpabiliser, je sais. Mais Lisbon ne le voudrait pas, alors descends et viens nous aider."

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. Jane ne savait pas par où commencer, il ne savait pas comment retrouver Lisbon et Cho commençait tout juste à le comprendre. Son collègue, habituellement si fort dans ce domaine, ne savait pas.

-" Que se passe-t-il Jane ?" Demanda soudainement Cho, la voix sérieuse, mais plus celle de l'agent, celle de l'ami.

-" Je…" mais il ne put finir, il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

-" Il se passe quelque chose dans ta vie, tu as changé depuis l'arrestation de Lorelei et j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. Je ne veux pas encore avoir à te contrôler comme il y a deux jours."

Jane garda encore une fois le silence. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, même s'il était un ami, même s'il lui faisait confiance. Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soit, pour plus de sécurité.

-" Y a-t-il un truc entre toi et Lisbon ?"

Il n'abandonnait jamais, mais il n'aurait pas de réponse, du moins pas maintenant. Cho resta encore un peu avant de finalement se lever et partir. Il ne pouvait pas forcer Jane à venir, si Lisbon n'y arrivait pas, alors lui n'avait aucune chance. Le mentaliste viendrait lorsqu'il le voudrait. Et puis il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire pour le moment que de veiller sur son collègue.

Jane attendait d'être seul dans le grenier pour sortir une photo qu'il contempla un moment, de nouvelles larmes aux yeux. Puis il sortit une autre photo. Il plaça les deux sur ses genoux, les regarda tour à tour et la solution vint d'elle-même. Il savait qui avait enlevé Lisbon. Cette compréhension le mit en colère, contre le kidnappeur et contre lui-même pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il prit sa veste qui traînait sur une chaise et courut dans l'escalier pour rejoindre ses collègues. Il arriva à bout de souffle devant trois paires d'yeux curieux.

-" Je sais qui a enlevé Lisbon."

**- oooo -**

La pièce était sombre, humide, froide. Lisbon était allongée sur un vieux matelas sentant le moisi. Elle était là depuis deux jours, d'après sa montre. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui l'avait enlevée, elle ne savait pas où elle était retenue prisonnière, ni comment allait son équipe. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne sortirait pas de là vivante, ça elle aurait put le jurer. Son kidnappeur ne s'était pas une seule fois montré, il lui glissait ses repas par une trappe dans le bas de la porte. Des choses simples, de quoi la garder en vie, ne serait-ce que pour quelques temps. Elle avait aussi de quoi boire, même si l'eau avait un mauvais goût. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle devait rester forte si elle voulait pouvoir se sortir d'ici, si elle voulait revoir ses collègues, ses amis, Jane.

Jane. La seule pensée de son consultant apporta quelques larmes à ses yeux. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Qu'allait-il devenir si jamais elle ne se sortait pas de là, si jamais elle mourrait ici ? Il ne s'en remettrait pas, pas cette fois. Il avait déjà eut du mal à se remettre de la mort de sa famille, même si parfois la jeune femme doutait qu'il se soit vraiment remis. Mais si elle devait mourir à son tour, elle savait que rien ne pourrait l'aider. Rien ni personne. Et c'était de sa faute, elle le savait et elle s'en voulait.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir, elle ne s'était pas douté de ce qui allait se passer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les coups de feu avaient fusé, elle avait tenté de répliquer, mais quelqu'un était arrivé derrière elle et l'avait assommée. Elle s'était réveillée ici, sans savoir comment elle était arrivée, ni qui l'avait enlevée. Elle avait quelques doutes, mais rien ne pouvait les confirmer, pour le moment. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de rester en vie assez longtemps pour que son équipe la retrouve, pour que Jane la retrouve.

Elle avait besoin de lui en ce moment, plus que de n'importe qui. Ce que personne ne savait, du moins l'espérait-elle, était que le mentaliste et elle étaient ensemble. Même elle parfois avait du mal à y croire. Après le retour de Jane de Las Vegas, après la mort de Wainwright, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Elle avait été là pour lui, elle l'avait soutenu. Il s'en était voulu de la mort de leur patron, il se sentait responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé. Au début, il se contentait de passer de temps en temps le soir à son appartement, pour un peu de compagnie. Il passait parfois la nuit sur son canapé et partait avant qu'elle ne se lève.

Puis, avec le temps, les choses avaient changé. Il restait de temps en temps le matin, lui préparait le petit déjeuner. Ils le partageaient ensemble, discutaient et partaient au travail dans des voitures séparées. Jane continuait de se rendre à la prison pour interroger Lorelei, et elle continuait son travail au CBI, comme avant. Mais rien n'était comme avant, Jane n'était pas comme avant et elle non plus. L'arrestation de la complice de Red John les avaient tous changés. Lisbon s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Jane, elle trouvait malsain qu'il continue de se rendre à la prison, mais elle savait qu'il en avait besoin. Alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui en étant présente lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Elle était restée auprès de lui jour et nuit, l'avait écouté parlé, l'avait consolé lorsqu'il se laissait aller à pleurer, bien que rarement.

Peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés et Jane avait fini par rejoindre Lisbon à l'étage. Elle n'avait rien dit, l'avait juste accepté. Ils s'étaient contenté de dormir l'un avec l'autre, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin, ils n'étaient prêts ni l'un ni l'autre à franchir cette étape. Ils avaient juste besoin de la présence de l'autre après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils avaient besoin du réconfort de l'autre et se l'étaient donné avec joie.

Puis un soir, alors qu'elle préparait le repas, Jane était rentré et était venu directement vers elle, ne lui laissant le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui avait prit le visage et l'avait embrassé. Elle avait d'abord était confuse, ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassé avant, c'était un grand pas en avant. Mais elle avait fini par y répondre, lui communiquant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Le baiser n'avait pas duré longtemps, à peine quelques secondes. Mais ces quelques secondes leur avaient suffit pour comprendre que leur relation avait changé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait attendre plus longtemps, ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça. La vie leur avait bien fait comprendre que le temps leur était comptait.

Lisbon, depuis, avait tout fait pour que Jane ne regrette pas son choix, qu'il accepte ce qu'ils avaient. Et elle avait réussis, il ne regrettait rien, il profitait autant qu'elle. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais dit ces mots si important, mais ils savaient que c'était trop tôt pour ça. Ils devaient d'abord apprendre à mieux se connaître, dans l'intimité de leur nouvelle relation. La jeune femme avait été d'accord avec lui lorsqu'il avait voulu la garder secrète. Red John était encore quelque part dans la nature et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre encore, qu'il perde encore un être cher. Elle savait prendre soin d'elle, se défendre. Mais elle savait aussi que face au tueur au smiley, qu'importe sa formation, qu'importe qu'elle soit un bon flic ou non, elle ne pourrait lui échapper. Bosco en avait été la preuve, et pourtant il avait été un très bon flic.

Alors maintenant, seule dans cette pièce sombre et humide, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui, Jane. Elle savait qu'il devait culpabiliser en ce moment, qu'il devait se sentir responsable de sa situation. Ce plan, c'était son idée. Mais il n'avait pas put prévoir non plus ce qui lui était arrivé, personne n'avait put. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui dire, lui faire comprendre. Mais comment ? Elle ne savait même pas si elle parviendrait un jour à le revoir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre espoir, mais elle devait être réaliste, elle avait très peu de chance de se sortir de là vivante.

La trappe s'ouvrit et un nouveau plateau apparut. Lisbon rampa et l'approcha d'elle pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Pas à manger cette fois, seulement un journal dont la première page lui fit mal. Une photo prenait la place centrale, une photo d'elle, souriante. Jane avait dut choisir lui-même la photo, voulant donner une image heureuse d'elle. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante, elle n'aimait pas toutes ces photos de flics sérieux dans les journaux, elle ne voulait pas qu'on se souvienne d'elle que pour ça. Si elle devait mourir, elle voulait que les gens se souviennent d'elle comme une femme heureuse de faire son travail.

Elle prit le journal qu'elle posa à côté d'elle pour trouver un petit carnet et un stylo en dessous. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que voulait vraiment son kidnappeur, pourquoi agir ainsi ? Elle ne parvenait pas à bien comprendre, mais elle finirait par y arriver. Il lui suffirait d'attendre. Il finirait par faire un faux pas, du moins l'espérait-elle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aurait peut-être une chance de se sortir d'ici. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait dans ces conditions. Elle n'était pas blessée, mais elle ne se sentait pas non plus au top de sa forme. Elle ne savait pas au juste ce qu'elle avait, mais ce n'était pas bon.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, n'était pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Sa tête lui tournait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se lever, raison pour laquelle elle restait assise, ou allongée. Elle commençait à comprendre la raison de ses symptômes et ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte d'ici, le plus vite possible. Mais en attendant, elle décida d'utiliser le carnet que lui avait glissé son kidnappeur pour dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait, toutes ses pensées. Ce serait une sorte de journal. Elle le prit entre les mains, fit glisser toutes les pages entre ses doigts et se figea en arrivant à la dernière page.

-" Non…." souffla-t-elle.

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, ce n'était pas possible. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, son souffle se coupa l'espace d'un instant. Elle se sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds. C'était exactement ce que craignait Jane depuis des mois, ce qu'il avait prédit qui arriverait s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. Elle lui avait toujours dit que ça n'arriverait pas, qu'elle saurait se défendre le moment venu. Et le moment était venu et elle n'avait pas sut. A présent, elle était sa prisonnière et rien de tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne l'aiderait à se sortit d'ici. Mais elle devait rester forte, elle devait garder le contrôle. Elle savait ce que son kidnappeur chercherait à faire et elle ne le laisserait pas gagner. Pour Jane.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Comme je le disais, la balle est dans votre camp chers lecteurs.**

**Si vous voulez que je poste le prochain chapitre, alors donnez moi votre avis.**

**Je vais peut-être avoir l'air d'en demander trop, mais je ne posterais que si je n'obtiens 5 commentaires, minimum. Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 09/12/12**  
**_

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut les amis.**

**Je ne poste que maintenant parce que je n'avais pas le temps avant.**

**Je vois que j'ai eu plus de commentaires cette fois, comme quoi, les menaces ça fonctionne, même si j'aurais préféré en avoir autrement.**

**Donc je voulais dire un grand merci a** Solealuna, torllusque, GabyEdlG, boubou, Cecilia et Anamika101 **pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous continuerez a me commenter. La fic comporte actuellement 15 chapitres et je ne sais pas encore combien elle en aura. Ce sera la surprise.**

**Je vous laisse a présent découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_**Résumé: John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide ap une personne proche de lui.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Toujours allongée sur son lit de fortune, Lisbon repensait à Jane. Décidément, il occupait toutes ses pensées, elle ne pouvait l'en chasser et elle ne le voulait pas. C'est tout ce qui lui restait pour le moment, les pensées et souvenirs qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait put se laisser aller à tomber amoureuse de lui, comment il était passé de son insupportable consultant à l'homme qui partageait ses nuits. Tout avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'ils tentaient de faire parler Lorelei. Jane n'était plus lui-même, obnubilé par la perspective de trouver son Némésis. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider et il avait fini par le comprendre et c'était tourné vers elle.

Lisbon savait que ce n'était pour lui qu'un moyen de lui montrer qu'elle comptait pour lui et qu'il cherchait son pardon pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir les six derniers mois qu'il avait passé à Las Vegas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps, depuis l'église en réalité. Lorsqu'il était revenu, elle avait été si soulagée, en colère mais soulagée qu'il aille bien. Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste de sa part, mais elle avait aimé le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, qu'il vienne la voir le soir après le travail.

Lorsque leur relation avait évolué, elle s'était sentie plus heureuse que jamais dans sa vie. Mais ça n'était rien en comparaison à ce jour où il était rentré et où il l'avait embrassée. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant et elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que ça puisse arriver. Pour elle, ils étaient juste deux très bons amis qui avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre en ces moments difficiles. Et elle mentirait si elle disait ne jamais avoir voulut plus avec lui, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une vraie relation. C'est pourquoi son baiser l'avait surprise. Mais elle lui avait répondu, elle lui avait rendu ce baiser avec une telle passion qu'il n'avait put douter de ses vrais sentiments pour lui.

Et voilà que maintenant elle se trouvait là, dans cette cave sordide, seule. Elle savait qu'il culpabilisait, c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il arrivait quelque chose à une personne qui comptait pour lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise pour son enlèvement, elle voulait qu'il cesse de s'en vouloir pour tout. Le connaissant, ça ne lui passerait pas comme ça, encore moins avec elle ici et lui au CBI, seul. Oh il n'était pas vraiment seul, les autres étaient avec lui, mais elle n'était pas là et c'est ça qui la gênait le plus. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir être avec lui en ce moment, pouvoir le rassurer. Mais elle n'y était pas et elle devrait se faire à cette idée.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit et elle tourna la tête pour voir entrer un homme portant un masque. Elle retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe sur la chaise en face du lit. Elle attendit qu'il parle, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne serait pas la première à parler, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Le silence dura encore un moment avant que finalement, l'homme se décide enfin.

-" Comment vous sentez-vous agent Lisbon ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le fixer, ou du moins son masque. Elle savait qui il était, elle savait ce qui l'attendait et elle ne voulait pas se trahir en laissant la peur s'entendre dans sa voix.

-" Je vois que vous m'en voulez et je peux parfaitement le comprendre, mais je voulais vous rencontrer, seul à seul" reprit-il sans lui en vouloir de son silence. " Je sais qu'à cet instant vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne vous ai pas encore tuée, mais ça n'est pas dans mes intentions."

De nouveau le silence, même si effectivement elle se demandait pourquoi elle était encore en vie. Red John avait pour habitude de tuer ses victimes, pas de les enlever. Pourquoi cette fois était-elle différente, en quoi était-elle différente des autres victimes ? Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

-" Vous êtes une femme étonnante agent Lisbon, vraiment étonnante. Je dois bien avouer que je suis en admiration devant votre travail et votre carrière, qui est exemplaire jusqu'à présent."

Elle se demandait vraiment où il voulait en venir avec toute cette parlotte. Elle voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle était en vie et quand il comptait la tuer. Elle savait que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. D'un côté, elle aurait voulut que ça arrive le plus vite possible, même si cela voulait dire que ce serait la fin. Plus elle restait la prisonnière de cet homme et plus Jane allait souffrir.

L'homme se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de la pièce et revint vers elle, lui envoyant une nouvelle série de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il se pencha vers elle, lui attrapa les mains et à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne se défendit même pas. Elle se sentait trop faible, incapable de vraiment bouger. Il lui attacha les mains et la fit se lever. Elle le suivit bien malgré elle, incapable de se rebeller. Pourquoi était-elle si passive, pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'agir comme elle le faisait toujours ? Elle devait être droguée, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Le tueur la fit monter un escalier. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall bien éclairé, avant de monter un autre escalier. Elle en profita pour observer les lieux au cas où elle trouverait un moyen d'échapper à sa vigilance, mais elle en doutait. Jamais elle n'aurait cette occasion, il ne la laisserait jamais sortir d'ici. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à un autre escalier qu'ils gravirent en silence. Elle se demandait où il pouvait bien l'emmener et elle le découvrit bien vite lorsqu'il la fit entrer dans une chambre.

La pièce était sobrement décorée mais néanmoins chaleureuse. Un grand lit trônait au centre, recouvert d'une large couverture rouge et d'oreillers mauves. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une table dans un autre coin de la pièce. Pas une seule fenêtre qui lui permettrait de se situer dans la journée, enfin si une mais elle était obstruée. L'homme la fit avancer jusqu'au lit où il la fit asseoir avant de lui retirer ses liens. Il la laissa ensuite, quittant la chambre et verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Lisbon se posait beaucoup de questions. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi la kidnapper et la droguer ? Pourquoi l'installer dans une chambre et non pas la laisser dans la cave ? Trop de questions et aucunes réponses. Le tueur avait toujours été une énigme pour eux et il en rajoutait avec sa nouvelle façon d'agir. S'il cherchait à l'amadouer en se montrant sympathique, c'était peine perdue. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire ainsi, elle n'était pas une bleue, elle était un agent confirmé. Elle ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi gros.

Elle se montrerait forte jusqu'au bout, elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler. Il avait beau être le tueur le plus craint de tout l'état, elle ne le laisserait pas gagner. Pour Jane, elle se montrerait forte. Il avait besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Et aujourd'hui c'était plus vrai encore. Elle donnerait tout pour être avec lui en ce moment, pour le tenir dans ses bras. Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur, vraiment peur. Elle craignait ce qui allait suivre et elle craignait ne pas être capable d'être aussi forte qu'elle le voulait. Les drogues obscurcissaient déjà ses mouvements, alors s'il décidait d'en utiliser d'autres pour faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait ? C'est ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir résister. Alors la seule chose qui pourrait l'aider était Jane. Plus elle penserait à lui, plus elle parviendrait à garder le contrôle de son esprit.

**- oooo -**

Assit sur son canapé, Patrick Jane ne cessait de penser à Lisbon. Il revoyait dans sa mémoire la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, chez elle. Lisbon s'était sentit fatiguée et n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner ce soir là, alors c'est lui qui l'avait fait. Il savait que cette affaire d'enlèvement et de demande de rançon commençait à lui peser et que son plan lui faisait peur. Elle craignait que quelque chose se passe mal et n'était pas parvenue à le lui cacher. Il avait voulut l'aider à se détendre et y était parvenu. Ils avaient mangé en silence et avait ensuite regardé la télévision jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme tombe de sommeil. Il l'avait ensuite conduite à la chambre, l'avait aidé à se changer pour la nuit et ils s'étaient couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il ne se doutait pas à ce moment que ce serait leur dernière nuit ensemble, qu'elle disparaîtrait le lendemain et qu'elle se retrouverait aux mains de son pire ennemi. C'était là son pire cauchemar, que Red John s'en prenne à elle. Lisbon était la seule qui comptait vraiment pour lui, la seule à avoir une importance capitale dans sa vie. Elle était son pilier, son seul point d'ancrage. Sans elle, il n'était plus rien et Red John le savait. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'en était prit à elle et aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait hésité à écouter son cœur.

Maintenant, il était là sur son canapé, à se poser des questions. Comment Red John avait-il réussit à s'en prendre à elle alors que l'endroit grouillait d'agents du CBI ? Où l'avait-il emmenée ? Comment allait-elle ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte, du moins pas encore. Cela ne tarderait pas à arriver, il le savait et il avait peur que ce moment arrive. Mais il avait encore du temps avant ça, car Red John attendrait qu'il soit là. Il voudrait qu'il puisse la voir mourir sous ses yeux, pour qu'il souffre encore plus. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir laissé de message, pourquoi ne pas lui faire savoir où le retrouver ?

Il n'avait rien, pas une idée d'où la retrouver. Deux jours qu'elle avait disparu et il n'avait rien. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eut autant peur pour quelqu'un, même s'il savait qu'elle était agent du CBI et qu'elle savait parfaitement se défendre. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose cette fois, le tueur ne prendrait pas de risque et c'est-ce que Jane craignait. Qu'avait-il bien put lui faire pour éviter qu'elle se rebelle ? Car connaissant Lisbon comme il la connaissait, elle avait déjà dut tenter quelque chose.

Le mentaliste releva la tête lorsqu'il vit Cho avancer vers lui. L'asiatique ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis l'enlèvement de Lisbon et il se demandait quand il se déciderait à le faire. Il savait que son collègue lui en voulait, qui pourrait ne pas lui en vouloir ? Lui-même s'en voulait. Mais le regard de Cho ne montrait pas de colère, pas de ressentiment, juste une profonde crainte de ce qui allait se passer. Habituellement, l'agent ne laissait jamais voir ses émotions, et Jane n'avait jamais vraiment put savoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais cette fois était différente, il pouvait voir dans son regard à quel point la disparition de Lisbon l'affectait.

-" On va la retrouver Jane" dit alors Cho, confiant, du moins tentait-il de l'être.

-" J'en doute Cho. Je sais qu'elle est encore en vie, je sais qu'elle se trouve quelque part avec lui. Mais je ne sais pas où et je ne sais pas quand on la retrouvera."

Jane ne se laissait pas souvent aller ainsi, mais tout comme Cho, il avait du mal à tout garder pour lui cette fois.

-" Il va te contacter, il voudra que tu sois là pour la voir mourir et nous serons là aussi. On ne te laissera pas seul sur ce coup."

-" Il ne vous laissera jamais approcher. Même si vous faites attention, il le saura et cela pourrait coûter cher à Lisbon. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit."

-" Et si tu y vas seul, tu risques d'y laisser la vie."

-" Qu'importe si ça peut la sauver."

Cho avala les paroles de son collègue avec difficulté. Il savait que Jane avait toujours voulut régler tout cela seul avec Red John, mais cette fois, avec Lisbon dans l'équation, c'était bien trop dangereux. Alors il s'emporta, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

-" Tu te rends compte que ton obstination pourrait bien lui coûter la vie ?" Cria-t-il sur le blond. " Si tu y vas seul, tu vas encore n'en faire qu'a ta tête, tu vas vouloir le tuer et cela risque d'être aussi le cas de Lisbon. Es-tu prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour assouvir ta vengeance ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Jane."

Puis il se leva et partit, sous les regards encore étonnés de Rigsby et Van Pelt. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit et Jane savait que les deux autres agents pensaient la même chose. Comment pourrait-il leur en vouloir ? Personne ne savait pour lui et Lisbon et personne ne le saurait avant qu'elle ne soit de retour parmi eux. Il ne vendrait pas la mèche si elle ne le voulait pas et pour le moment elle ne le voulait pas. Lorsqu'elle reviendrait, ils verraient, mais pour le moment il garderait le secret.

Quand il avait dit vouloir garder leur relation secrète, elle avait été d'accord. Il lui avait quand même laissé la possibilité de le dire à l'équipe si elle y tenait vraiment, mais elle avait refusé. Elle disait que cela avait un côté romantique et mystérieux d'avoir une relation secrète, même si ladite relation était dangereuse. Alors au travail, rien n'avait changé entre eux, mais une fois chez elle, ils étaient plus démonstratifs, plus affectueux. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne l'avait poussé à rien. Il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de franchir cette étape qui les rendrait plus intimes l'un envers l'autre, mais qu'elle ne le forcerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt. Et maintenant qu'elle était loin de lui et qu'il risquait de la perdre, il regrettait de n'avoir pas franchit cette étape avec elle. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie de la connaître plus, de découvrir son corps. Il était prêt à aller plus loin, à peut-être fonder une famille.

Mais avant tout, il devait la retrouver, la sortir de cette situation dont il était le responsable et se débarrasser de son ennemi. Il ne pourrait jamais avancer dans la vie tant qu'il serait en liberté. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre une autre famille à cause de lui. Il voulait de nouveau être heureux, avec Teresa.

**- oooo -**

Red John était fier de lui. Il avait en sa possession la chose qui comptait le plus pour Patrick Jane en la personne de Teresa Lisbon. Il avait vu à quel point ces deux là étaient, depuis le début. Mais il avait aussi vu comme ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil des années. De collègues ils étaient devenus amis, puis plus encore. Il s'était réjouit de les voir se rapprocher, de les voir devenir important l'un pour l'autre. Si Patrick pensait pouvoir mener de nouveau une vie normale, il se trompait lourdement. Et lui, Red John, serait là pour lui faire comprendre.

L'agent Lisbon était une femme remarquable, une femme comme il en existait peu. Elle était forte, indépendante, déterminée. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et faisait tout pour l'obtenir, raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait à présent à la tête d'une équipe. Elle avait travaillé dur toute sa vie, avait fait passer son travail avant son confort personnel. Il avait de l'admiration pour elle et il était dommage qu'elle doive payer le prix pour que Jane comprenne ses erreurs. Mais le monde était ainsi et personne ne pourrait le changer.

Lorsqu'il avait proposé à Jane de devenir son ami et de lui offrir Teresa Lisbon en gage de sa bonne foi, il savait que l'homme ne pourrait le faire. Il savait depuis le début que sa dépression, que son départ de Sacramento et sa nouvelle vie à Las Vegas n'était qu'une ruse. Mais il l'avait laissé faire, il voulait voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller dans sa quête de vengeance. Il lui avait envoyé Lorelei en sachant parfaitement comment les choses allaient finir. Il avait déjà prévu d'enlever l'agent Lisbon avant même que sa complice ne soit arrêtée. Il voulait laisser à Jane l'idée qu'il pourrait récupérer Lisbon en échange de Lorelei. Mais ce que Jane ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune femme n'était rien pour lui, qu'un pion de plus dans son plan pour détruire le mentaliste.

L'homme regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme dans la chambre. Elle était belle, bien trop belle pour Patrick. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer, jamais il pourrait faire une chose pareille. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, la jeune femme avait trouvé à ses yeux de l'importance et un plan s'était formé dans son esprit. Il ne tuerait ni l'un ni l'autre, mais il ferait pire, pour l'un et pour l'autre. Il sourit, satisfait de lui-même avant de se détourner de l'écran. Pour que son plan fonctionne, il devait agir et non pas rêver. Il lui faudrait du temps avant que tout fonctionne à la perfection, mais il savait être patient. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait et il détruirait Patrick Jane à tout jamais sans même avoir à le toucher.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite, les semaines a venir vont être très busy pour moi. Je vais travailler tous les jours, je ne sais donc pas si j'aurais le temps de poster régulièrement. Mais n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis et peut-être que ça me donnera la motivation de me lever plus tôt pour poster.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 13/12/12_


	4. Chapter 3

**Je pensais que cette fic plairait un peu plus, ça ne semble pas être le cas. Mais bon, passons.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci encore** Solealuna, torllusque, GabyEdjG et Cecilia **pour vos commentaires. Je suis bien contente de voir qu'il y en a qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis.**

**Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_**Résumé: John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide ap une personne proche de lui.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Au troisième jour de la disparition de Lisbon, Jane n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, sans la jeune femme il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment vivre. Il regrettait tant de ne pas avoir agit envers elle plus tôt, de ne pas avoir laissé son cœur dicter ses actions plus tôt. Mais la peur l'avait retenu, il n'avait pas voulut mettre Lisbon dans une situation plus dangereuse qu'elle ne s'y trouvait déjà. En tant que chef de l'équipe s'occupant de l'affaire John LeRouge, elle était déjà suffisamment en danger. Il avait donc voulu lui en éviter plus, mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement.

Maintenant, assis dans ce fauteuil au chevet de l'agent Caldwell, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Il n'avait pas seulement mit en danger l'équipe et Lisbon, mais aussi tout les autres agents qui s'étaient impliqués dans cette affaire et dans leurs vies. C'est également pour ça que l'agent Caldwell se retrouvait là aujourd'hui, à cause de lui. Elle n'était pas du tout impliquée dans l'affaire John LeRouge, mais elle l'était dans la vie de Lisbon et c'est-ce qui l'avait conduite dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle risquait de mourir à tout instant et il serait encore coupable d'une autre mort.

Il détailla son visage serein, sa respiration lente. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir, mais il savait que ce n'était uniquement grâce à la morphine qu'on lui donnait. Elle était jeune, elle avait encore des choses à faire, mais tout ceci allait s'arrêter prématurément à cause de son obsession. Il fallait toujours qu'il cause du mal et de la souffrance autour de lui.

-" Jane" entendit-il.

Le mentaliste releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme qui le fixait avec insistance. Elle avait les traits tirés, mais elle semblait en assez bonne forme. Elle lui souriait, comme si elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être réconforté.

-" Comment vous sentez-vous ?" Lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du lit.

-" Un peu mal, mais ça va" répondit-elle en tentant de se redresser un peu.

Jane l'aida de son mieux à s'asseoir et elle le remercia d'un sourire. Puis, elle redevint sérieuse.

-" Des nouvelles de Teresa ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Toujours pas" il baissa la tête.

-" Il ne vous a pas contacté ?"

-" Pas encore et je ne pense pas qu'il va le faire. Je crois qu'il attend, qu'il a prévu quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi."

-" Vous êtes allé voir sa complice ? C'est quoi son nom déjà …."

-" Lorelei, mais non, je n'y suis pas encore allé."

Elle le regarda, surprise. Elle savait qu'il allait toujours la voir, tous les jours. Teresa lui avait parlé de son obsession envers celui qui avait brisé sa famille, celui qui l'avait détruit presque dix ans plus tôt. Gemma savait qu'il était capable de tout pour retrouver le tueur. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ferait encore plus pour assurer la sécurité de Teresa. Les deux femmes se parlaient souvent depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées et Lisbon lui avait avoué les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son consultant et leur rapprochement. Elle avait sourit à la simple idée de Lisbon voyant son rêve se réaliser.

Une nouvelle douleur se fit sentir et Gemma serra les dents. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, le médecin l'avait informée de sa situation. Il lui avait dit pour la balle, pour son peu de chance, si ce n'est impossible chance, de s'en sortir. Elle avait pleuré, beaucoup, mais elle devait se faire une raison. C'était le risque du métier, elle en avait prit conscience le jour où elle avait intégré la police. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi tôt, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle mourrait vieille. Elle devrait se faire à cette idée, mais elle voulait tenir assez longtemps pour revoir Teresa une dernière fois.

Elle reporta son attention sur Jane, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point il était fatigué, à quel point il était inquiet. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et son costume était froissé. Il ne prenait plus soin de lui, il ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il était le jour de leur rencontre. Elle l'avait trouvé un peu spécial au début, avec ce costume trois pièces et sa vieille voiture bleue. Mais il était celui que Teresa avait choisi et avec le temps, elle l'avait trouvé amusant. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec Teresa, la façon dont il agissait avec elle, son attention, son regard brillant, elle avait comprit qu'il tenait vraiment à elle.

Gemma se laissa retomber sur les coussins et Jane se dirigea vers elle immédiatement. Il lui prit la main, s'assura qu'elle aille bien et se rassit une fois qu'il fut rassuré. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait besoin de dormir. Il prit ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Gemma le rappela.

-" Retrouvez Teresa s'il vous plait, le plus vite possible" lui dit-elle.

-" Je fais tout ce que je peux pour" la rassura-t-il. " Reposez-vous maintenant."

La jeune femme se laissa aller au sommeil et il sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il l'avait toujours sut. S'il voulait revoir Teresa un jour, alors il devait tout faire pour, même si cela voulait dire retourner voir Lorelei, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis presque une semaine. Juste avant cette intervention, au moment où Lisbon se sentait si incertaine, il avait cessé d'aller voir la prisonnière. Et après son enlèvement, il n'y avait simplement plus pensé. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était Lisbon et rien d'autre.

Mais si John LeRouge avait enlevé Lisbon, alors seule la jeune femme pourrait l'aider. Mais là encore ce n'était pas une certitude. Depuis qu'elle avait été arrêtée, elle ne leur avait rien apporté qui puisse les aider, pas un nom, pas une adresse. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, mais il devait essayer. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'aider sinon, c'était sa seul chance. Il ferait tout pour la faire parler, et si cela voulait dire recommencer son petit jeu de séduction avec elle, alors il le ferait. Tout pour ramener Teresa Lisbon, en vie.

**- oooo -**

La jeune femme était assise face au consultant. Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage, un sourire satisfait. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps et était satisfaite de la tournure des choses. John LeRouge avait encore frappé et pas qu'un peu. L'enlèvement de l'agent Teresa Lisbon faisait partie du plan depuis longtemps, elle le savait. Mais elle ne savait pas plus que ça.

Jane la fixait attentivement. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé, environ dix minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait pas eut de mal à obtenir l'autorisation d'interroger la prisonnière, l'agent Darcy n'avait pas objecté. Elle savait que seule Lorelei Martins pourrait les aider à retrouver l'agent Lisbon, du moins l'espérait-elle. Si elle ne le pouvait pas, alors personne ne le pourrait.

-" Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir mon amour" chantonna presque la brune.

-" Où est-il ?" Demanda Jane sans prendre en compte les paroles de la jeune femme.

-" Je ne sais pas, mais je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu me voir" répondit-elle. " Et je vois que l'agent Lisbon n'est pas avec toi, quel dommage, j'aurais bien voulus la voir, lui parler."

-" Où puis-je le trouver ?" Reprit Jane.

-" Je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas et ça n'a pas d'importance."

-" Pas d'importance ?" S'emporta le mentaliste. " Il a Lisbon et tu trouves que ça n'a pas d'importance ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il veut."

-" Mais c'est simple mon amour, te faire comprendre que tu ne peux pas lui échapper, qu'il est capable de tout, même si tu fais attention."

Jane détailla la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète, plutôt détendue. Il n'apprendrait rien d'elle, il le savait, mais il devait insister. Il n'avait pas d'autre lien avec le tueur, elle était la seule de ses complices à être prisonnière et toujours en vie. Il devait y avoir une raison à ça et il devait découvrir laquelle.

-" Pourquoi enlever Lisbon ?" Reprit-il.

-" Pourquoi pas, il le pouvait, le voulait et l'a fait."

Il regarda la jeune femme une dernière fois avant de se lever et de quitter la salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'apprendrait rien d'elle, il perdait son temps, du temps précieux.

-" Tu pars déjà mon amour ?" Sourit-elle.

-" Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici."

Puis il tourna les talons. De l'autre côté se tenait Cho, impassible. Il avait accompagné Jane, sachant que son collègue aurait besoin de soutien. Depuis leur petite dispute, il s'en voulait. Il savait que Jane n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait rien put faire pour aider Lisbon et qu'il s'en voulait plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il avait regretté ses mots après les avoir prononcés, mais il ne pouvait pas les reprendre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de l'aider, de le soutenir et de ne surtout pas le laisser tomber.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et, sans un mot, quittèrent la prison. Ils n'avaient rien de plus à faire ici alors autant retourner au CBI. Ils avaient encore des pistes à explorer, du moins une ou deux. Ils avaient décidé de chercher du côté des endroits où John LeRouge avait des liens qu'ils pensaient particuliers. La maison où Kristina Frye avait été retrouvée quelques années plus tôt, ainsi que la maison de Rosalind. La jeune aveugle était la seule à qui pouvait vraiment tenir le tueur, la seule à qui il n'avait jamais fait de mal. Peut-être pourrait-elle les aider, ou peut-être pas, mais ils devaient essayer.

**- oooo -**

L'homme marchait dans le couloir, un plateau dans les mains. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait avec lui l'agent Teresa Lisbon et les choses n'avançaient pas beaucoup. Elle était forte, très forte. Il n'en avait jamais douté, mais il commençait à perdre patience. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle sortirait d'ici et qu'elle lui ferait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il faisait pourtant tout pour se montrer bienveillant avec elle, lui apportant des repas consistants, lui permettant de d'utiliser la salle de bain autant qu'elle le désirait. Mais elle s'obstinait. Il avait bien pensé à l'hypnose, mais il voulait qu'elle change de son plein gré. Ce ne serait pas la même chose s'il implantait une idée dans son esprit, elle devait le vouloir pour que l'effet soit plus fort.

Mais Teresa Lisbon refusait. Elle ne mangeait que peu, ne voulant pas lui donner satisfaction. Elle s'affaiblissait, elle le savait mais elle avait peur des drogues. Elle se réveillait toutes les nuits en appelant Jane et cela le rendait fou de rage. Il ne lui avait pas encore fait de mal, mais il envisageait la possibilité de lui en faire si elle résistait encore plus longtemps. Il était patient, mais il avait des limites et il ne tarderait pas à les atteindre.

Il entra dans la chambre pour trouver la jeune femme recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux contre la poitrine, les mains sous son visage. Elle semblait dormir, mais elle était bel et bien éveillée. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer depuis qu'elle était ici et il prit ça pour un bon signe. Ses défenses commençaient à tomber et bientôt elle serait parfaite pour sa transformation. Si elle se laissait aller maintenant aux larmes, alors il lui suffirait d'être présent pour l'aider, pour la soutenir. C'est ainsi qu'il parviendrait à ses fins.

L'homme posa le plateau sur la table et se rapprocha du lit. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme, posa une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta avant de se reculer de son mieux. Il ne s'en offensa pas, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais elle était sur la bonne voie. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, gardant toutefois ses distances.

-" Il vous manque n'est-ce pas ?" Murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

-" Il ne tient pas tant que ça à vous, sinon il serait venu vous chercher" ajouta-t-il.

Lisbon laissa une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

-" Mais je suis là, avec vous et je ne vous laisserais pas" finit-il. " Je serai là aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi."

Il lui lança un dernier regard à travers son masque et partit, la laissant seule dans la chambre. Lisbon se redressa, s'adossa au lit et sécha ses larmes de son mieux. Cet homme était gentil par moment, il se montrait affectueux et, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, c'était pourtant le cas. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser faire, qu'elle devait se montrer forte. Mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal, elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle pourrait résister. Jane lui manquait plus que tout, elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit là avec elle. Mais il était quelque part, loin d'elle et elle ne savait pas si elle le reverrait un jour.

La jeune femme se leva pour voir ce qu'elle avait à manger aujourd'hui. Sur le plateau se trouvait un journal et le gros titre lui arracha des larmes. Son amie, Gemma Caldwell était morte. A cause d'elle, une jeune femme avait perdue la vie et elle n'avait même pas été là. Elle savait qu'elle avait été blessée le jour de son enlèvement, c'était donc à cause de John LeRouge. Jane devait encore plus culpabiliser maintenant et elle n'était même pas là pour le rassurer. Mais il n'était pas seul, elle devait se rassurer en pensant que l'équipe était là avec et pour lui.

Lisbon attrapa un bout de pain qu'elle mangea doucement. Elle avait des crampes à l'estomac à force de s'être privée de nourriture et elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle avait besoin de forces et elle n'en aurait qu'en mangeant. Elle savait que John LeRouge avait certainement encore drogué son repas, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait trop faim. Elle s'assit à la table et mangea doucement, par petit bout. A chaque bouchée, elle avait du mal à avaler. La boule dans sa gorge était de plus en plus difficile à oublier, elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie et cela devenait insupportable. Elle n'aimait pas être faible, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle était prisonnière depuis si longtemps que peu à peu les souvenirs heureux de sa vie commençaient à déserter sa mémoire.

La jeune femme retourna sur le lit et s'y laissa tomber. Pour une prisonnière, elle était plutôt bien installée. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était tout de même prisonnière. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'échapper, mais elle avait déjà essayé et était toujours là. Elle ne pourrait sortir d'ici que lorsque John LeRouge le voudrait et ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il ne la laisserait partir que lorsqu'il serait certain qu'il avait réussit et ce qu'il voulait faire était la changer. Il voulait faire d'elle une de ses disciples, la faire s'éloigner de Jane. Elle le savait depuis le début et elle avait un plan. Mais serait-elle assez forte pour ça ? Parviendrait-elle à le berner ainsi ? Peu de chance, mais elle devait quand même essayer.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Lisbon fini par s'endormir. Mais son sommeil n'avait rien de reposant, il était empli de cauchemars, d'images sanglantes dans lesquelles elle voyait Jane mourir à cause d'elle. A chaque fois elle s'éveillait en larmes, incapable de se rendormir. Comment pourrait-elle faire croire que l'homme avait de l'emprise sur elle si elle se réveillait à chaque fois en hurlant le nom de Jane ? Il devait certainement y avoir des cameras dans la pièce et il pouvait la surveiller. Ce ne serait pas facile. Elle s'enveloppa dans la couverture et tenta de s'imaginer chez elle, dans son lit, dans les bras de Jane. Elle fini tout de même pas se rendormir.

**- oooo -**

Jane s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit en hurlant le nom de Lisbon. Il avait de nouveau fait un cauchemar. Il l'avait vu morte, sous le smiley ensanglanté. Avant, tous ses rêves étaient peuplés des corps de Charlotte et Angela, mais maintenant il ne voyait que Teresa. Il savait qu'il ne cesserait que lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau avec lui et il espérait que ce jour arrive vite. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se faire à son absence. Il rentrait tout les soirs chez la jeune femme, s'installait dans son lit et respirait son odeur, son parfum. Il se laissait parfois aller à pleurer.

Décident qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir, il se leva et descendit à la cuisine se faire un thé. Il reprenait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes d'insomniaque, passé la nuit debout. Grace à Lisbon, il avait apprit à dormir la nuit, dans ses bras. Mais depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, il avait l'impression de redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Elle avait été la seule à vraiment le comprendre, à le prendre tel qu'il était sans vouloir le changer. Mais il avait changé, petit à petit, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le mentaliste se prépara sa boisson en silence, toutes ses pensées tournées vers la jeune femme qui lui manquait tant. Il se souvenait encore de tous ces matins où il se réveillait avec elle dans ses bras, les baisers tendres qu'elle lui donnait pour lui dire bonjour. Il se souvenait des matins à préparer le petit déjeuner ensemble, comme un couple, ce qu'ils étaient. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait de nouveau ressentir ça avec une autre femme qu'Angela, mais c'était le cas avec Teresa. Il voulait absolument la retrouver pour revivre ça de nouveau.

Alors qu'il allait s'installer sur le canapé, son téléphone émit un bip annonçant un message texte. Il se leva pour le prendre et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur, juste une adresse. C'était ça, le signe dont il avait besoin, ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Depuis presque un mois qu'il attendait, il l'avait enfin, cette piste qui le conduirait à Lisbon. Il savait que c'était ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller seul, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, alors il contacta Cho pour qu'il l'accompagne. Il attendit que son collègue arrive et ils se rendirent ensemble à l'adresse indiquée.

Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord en silence. Cho entrerait en premier, Jane le suivrait. C'était peut-être un piège, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils devraient être prudents, plus que d'habitudes.

-" Tu restes derrière moi, tu ne fais aucun bruit" précisa Cho.

-" Je ferais ce que tu veux" accepta-t-il. " C'est de la vie de Lisbon dont on parle."

-" Bien, alors allons-y."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, et surtout, n'hésitez pas a commenter et me donner votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

**Je posterais aussi vite que possible.**

_Sweety 19/12/12_


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut a tous et joyeux Noël.**

**Voici donc une suite avec un peu de retard.**

**J'espère que j'ai encore des lecteurs.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety**  
**

* * *

_**Résumé: John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide ap une personne proche de lui.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord en silence. Cho entrerait en premier, Jane le suivrait. C'était peut-être un piège, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils devraient être prudents, plus que d'habitude.

-" Tu restes derrière moi, tu ne fais aucun bruit" précisa Cho.

-" Je ferais ce que tu veux" accepta-t-il. " C'est de la vie de Lisbon dont on parle."

-" Bien, alors allons-y."

Cho avança doucement, son arme au poing devant lui. Il n'était pas nerveux, mais il avait quand même peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver dans la maison, il ne savait pas si Lisbon s'y trouverait. Si jamais c'était le cas, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait aider son collègue, comment il pourrait l'aider à surmonter la peine alors qu'il savait que pour lui aussi ce serait difficile. C'est pourquoi il craignait ce qu'ils trouveraient dans cette maison.

Jane était silencieux, attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre petit détail. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait lui aussi très peur. Et s'il retrouvait Lisbon, mais pas comme il le souhaitait ? Et s'il était déjà trop tard pour elle et que tout cela était de sa faute ? Il ne voulait pas penser au pire, mais c'était une possibilité et il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il voulait toutefois penser qu'elle n'était pas morte, pas encore et qu'il la retrouverait pour lui dire ces mots qu'il n'avait pas osé formuler depuis sa femme.

Le mentaliste suivit son collègue le long du couloir sombre, toujours aussi silencieusement que possible. Contrairement à ce que laissait penser l'extérieur, l'intérieur était bien entretenu, pas une poussière sur le sol, pas une toile d'araignée au plafond. Mais le tout était dépourvu de meubles ou du moindre objet qui laisserait croire que quelqu'un avait un jour vécu ici.

Cho fit signe à Jane de le rejoindre rapidement en voyant que le consultant s'était quelque peu éloigné de lui, ce qu'il fit tout de suite. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, au fond du couloir sur laquelle quelque chose attira leur attention. Jane s'en approcha et sentit son cœur se serrer, sa respiration se faire plus difficile, ses mains se serrer en des poings qu'il se retint de balancer dans le mur. Le tueur jouait avec ses nerfs, il le poussait à bout et Jane savait qu'il ne devait pas jouer son jeu, mais c'était bien plus dur qu'il ne le pensait, même avec le soutien de l'équipe.

Il tendit une main tremblante devant lui pour attraper ce bout de papier qui lui rappelait tant celui qu'il avait trouvé le jour de la mort de sa famille. Les mots n'étaient toutefois pas les mêmes, mais ils n'en faisaient pas moins mal.

_" Cher Mr Jane,_

_J'ai en ma possession quelque chose que vous voulez._

_Vous avez pensé pouvoir vous jouer de moi, mais vous aviez tort et maintenant vous en payez le prix. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous la reverrez un jour._

_En attendant, je me suis dis que je pouvais vous donner un petit quelque chose._

_RJ."_

Cette lettre le réconfortait dans l'idée que Lisbon était encore en vie, ce qui le rassurait un peu. Lisbon ne se trouvait pas derrière cette porte, il n'en doutait pas, mais qu'allait-il trouver ? Il retira la lettre qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Il ne mit pas de gants, de toute façon le tueur ne laissait jamais de traces, jamais d'empreintes alors c'était inutile. Il s'écarta, laissant Cho passer devant lui. Même si Lisbon n'était pas là, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils trouveraient et ne voulait pas prendre de risques. L'asiatique ouvrit doucement, révélant une pièce vide ne contenant qu'une table sur laquelle se trouvait une enveloppe. Cho inspecta les lieux et, ne trouvant rien de suspect, laissa Jane entrer.

Le mentaliste se dirigea vers la table et prit l'enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrit son nom. Il hésita un moment, n'osant pas voir ce qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe. Il avait peur, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, ses mains trembler encore plus. Cho posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, attirant son attention. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit enfin. Des photos, tout un tas de photos. Sur chacune d'elle se trouvait Lisbon. Jane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant la jeune femme, de la voir et de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

-" Elle est en vie" souffla-t-il à Cho.

-" Oui, mais nous ne savons pas encore où elle est" lui répondit son collègue.

-" Peut-être, mais elle va bien" murmura-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Cho regarda son ami, puis les photos. Lisbon était allongée sur un lit, dans une chambre. Elle ne semblait pas être blessée, elle semblait aller bien, du moins physiquement, c'était déjà ça. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait put vivre depuis son enlèvement, ce que le tueur lui avait fait. Ils devaient vite la retrouver avant que ces photos ne soient remplacées par d'autres bien moins plaisantes.

-" Allons-y" dit alors Cho, rompant le silence.

Jane le suivit sans un mot. Il avait à la main une photo, on pouvait y voir le visage de Lisbon, les yeux clos. Il la posa contre son cœur, inspira un bon coup puis suivit son collègue hors de la maison. Ce n'était pas un piège, John LeRouge ne prévoyait pas de le tuer, ni Lisbon. Ils avaient encore une chance de la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais ils devaient faire vite avant que l'homme ne fasse des dégâts irréversibles dans son esprit.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon s'assit sur le lit, serrant contre son cœur une photo. Elle l'avait trouvée dans le journal et représentait Patrick Jane. L'article suivant la mort de l'agent Caldwell parlait de son équipe et plus particulièrement de Jane. Il expliquait sa disparition, la quête de ses collègues pour la retrouver. Jane avait le regard triste, elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle ne pouvait que culpabiliser.

La jeune femme souffla un bon coup, tentant de retrouver son calme. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, elle devait se montrer forte. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile et elle ne savait pas si elle y parviendrait encore longtemps. Ce que tentait de faire John LeRouge finirait par fonctionner, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Qu'importe sa force d'esprit, elle ne pourrait pas résister encore longtemps. Elle ferait de son mieux, mais elle savait que peu à peu les barrières qu'elle avait construites s'écroulaient.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler son geôlier. Il portait encore et toujours son masque, jamais il ne laissait voir son visage mais Lisbon n'en avait que faire. Il était là pour la convertir. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais elle avait comme l'impression que ça fonctionnait. C'était difficile à admettre, mais c'était pourtant vrai. Elle ne pourrait pas se battre encore longtemps contre le plan de cet homme, il était bien trop fort. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagner si facilement, elle allait se battre de toutes ses forces, aussi longtemps que possible.

-" Comment allez-vous ce matin Teresa ?" Lui demanda-t-il en prenant place sur une chaise, à côté du lit.

-" Bien" répondit-elle en levant fièrement le visage.

-" Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Cela vous dirait-il de sortir de cette chambre ?"

Lisbon le regarda, surprise.

-" Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez pouvoir voir autre chose que cette chambre et ça vous ferait du bien."

Qu'était-elle sensée faire ? Bien sûr qu'elle voulait quitter cette chambre, mais elle ne voulait pas partir à l'exploration de cet endroit, tout ce qu'elle voulait était sortir d'ici, rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa famille, ses amis. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie. Mais elle savait que le seul moyen était de laisser croire à l'homme qu'il parvenait à la changer.

-" D'accord" souffla-t-elle.

-" Bien, je vais vous laisser vous changer et je reviens dans quelques minutes."

Il se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant Lisbon de nouveau seul. Elle se leva, attrapa des vêtements dans l'armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une bonne douche chaude. Elle laissa son esprit s'éloigner de ce lieu, se retrouver chez elle, loin des souffrances et des peines. Elle ferait tout pour rentrer chez elle, mais elle avait peur des conséquences, pour elle et pour son entourage. Une fois sa douche finie, elle s'habilla et, au moment où elle sortait de la salle de bain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le tueur qui lui tendit une main qu'elle prit.

Ils sortirent ensemble et l'homme la fit avancer dans le couloir. Il la conduisit dans une pièce bien plus éclairée, lumineuse. Ils avancèrent dans la pièce et l'homme la fit asseoir sur un confortable fauteuil près d'une cheminée. Lisbon regarda autour d'elle, admirant le salon. Il y avait une immense bibliothèque et elle pouvait facilement s'imaginer Cho dévorant chacun de ces livres. Son collègue aimait la lecture et elle savait qu'un endroit comme celui là lui plairait. Penser à son collègue lui fit du bien et apporta un peu de chaleur dans son cœur. Mais cela ne suffirait pas à lui donner assez de force pour résister.

Lisbon réalisa soudain qu'elle venait de commettre sa première erreur. Elle avait accepté de quitter la chambre et de venir ici, avec John LeRouge. Elle avait fait le premier pas vers ce chemin qui conduirait à sa perte et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle avait tellement envie de voir autre chose que les quatre murs qui l'entouraient depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait agit sans réfléchir. Et quelle serait sa prochaine erreur, que ferait-elle sans même y réfléchir avant, juste pour se sentir bien. L'homme était fort, il parvenait à faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner, elle voulait être assez forte pour pouvoir sortir d'ici comme elle y était entrée. Parfaitement saine physiquement et psychologiquement. Alors même si physiquement elle allait bien, elle n'en était pas certaine pour l'autre. Peu à peu elle perdait, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle était piégée, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait eut tant de mal à devenir. John LeRouge, l'homme qui avait détruit la vie de Patrick Jane était en train de faire la même chose avec elle et elle était incapable de l'en empêcher.

L'homme revint vers elle, une tasse à la main. Il la lui tendit et elle la prit. La bonne odeur de café envahie ses narines et elle ferma les yeux. Jane. Elle devait penser à Jane. Il était celui à qui elle avait le plus pensé toutes ces dernières années, celui qui avait occupé son esprit. Elle savait que grâce à lui, elle ne se laisserait pas piéger si facilement. Il avait toujours dit qu'il la sauverait, et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Même en étant absent, il parviendrait à l'aider. Elle laissa ses souvenirs lui revenir en mémoire. Jane lui apportant son café le matin ou lorsqu'il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Jane la rendant folle avec ses plans toujours plus fous mais qui fonctionnaient toujours. Jane la faisant sourire, rire. C'est ça qui l'aiderait à tenir, le plus longtemps possible.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures et finalement il fut temps de retourner dans sa chambre. John la guida et la laissa, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais cet homme était gentil avec elle, ne lui faisait pas de mal. Elle ne voulait pas voir cet être gentil en lui, car elle savait qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour une chose, détruire Jane. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui le détruirait un peu plus, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

La jeune femme fini par s'allonger, se glissant doucement dans le lit. Elle observa quelques instants de plus la photo du journal, traçant les contours du visage de son consultant du bout des doigts. Elle la porta à ses lèvres, y déposa un baiser et la glissa sous son oreiller. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil. Elle avait besoin de repos, elle avait besoin de force. Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'elle parvenait à s'échapper maintenant. Au début elle faisait des cauchemars, mais maintenant elle rêvait de Jane. C'était le seul moment où elle était vraiment libre et elle chérissait la nuit et ses rêves. Tant qu'elle rêverait de lui, de son équipe, de ses amis et sa famille, elle ne serait jamais totalement à John LeRouge.

**- oooo -**

Deux mois complets avait passé depuis la disparition de Lisbon et personne n'avait encore aucune piste. Les dirigeants du CBI n'avaient pas abandonné, mais l'affaire n'avait plus la priorité. L'agent Lisbon faisait à présent partie de la longue liste des personnes disparues, celles dont on ne savait pas où les chercher. Cette liste dont on oubliait un peu trop souvent l'existence, mais qui pourtant existait bel et bien. Une équipe était chargé de mener l'enquête, mais pas celle que dirigeait à présent l'agent Cho. Jane faisait toujours partie de cette équipe, il n'en partirait pas tant que Lisbon ne serait pas de retour.

Tout le monde laissait croire qu'ils étaient passés à autre chose, mais le reste du CBI savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient eut bien des affaires depuis, mais secrètement ils se réunissaient pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient apprit, c'est à dire pas grand-chose. C'est Cho qui avait eut cette idée, au plus grand étonnement de ses collègues. Lui qui était pour le respect des règles en avait surprit plus d'un depuis qu'il était à la tête de l'équipe des crimes majeurs. Pas qu'il agisse contre les lois, mais il laissait bien trop souvent Jane agir comme il l'entendait. Il y avait bien entendu une limite et il savait quand elle était atteinte.

Jane de son côté faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper l'esprit, mais il ne cessait de penser à Lisbon et cela le rendait dingue. Il se faisait tant de soucis pour elle, ne pas savoir comment elle allait le rendait fou. Il savait qu'elle était encore en vie, ils auraient déjà retrouvé son corps si elle était morte. Red John ne cachait pas ses victimes, il les laissait bien en vue afin d'inspirer un peu plus la terreur autour de lui. Et comme elle n'avait toujours pas été trouvée, cela voulait dire qu'elle était encore en vie. Il voulait y croire, il avait besoin d'y croire.

Depuis deux mois, il n'avait cessé de chercher, de réfléchir à tous les endroits où le tueur aurait put l'emmener. Mais qui pouvait savoir ce que pensait cet homme, qui pouvait avoir un esprit aussi tordu que le sien ? Personne. Même lui n'avait aucune idée d'où chercher et pourtant il avait toujours cru connaître son ennemi. Mais cette fois, il n'était plus lui-même, ses sentiments l'empêchaient de réfléchir comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais il s'agissait de Lisbon et il ne parvenait pas à penser tant il était inquiet.

Depuis que Cho et lui s'étaient rendu dans cette maison, depuis qu'ils avaient cru retrouver Lisbon, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas, mais c'était à prévoir. Ce n'était pas un piège non plus. La seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvée dans cette maison était une enveloppe contenant une lettre et des photos. Une lettre de John LeRouge et des photos de Lisbon. Sur chacune d'elles la jeune femme dormait, allongée dans un grand lit. Elle n'avait pas semblé être maltraitée, le lit paraissait confortable. Mais Jane savait que tout n'était pas aussi facile.

Il avait toujours avec lui une photo d'elle, celle où on la voyait dormir paisiblement. Elle se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et ne la quittait jamais. Il avait aussi la croix de la jeune femme, celle qu'il avait trouvé sur la porte, avec la lettre. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, il ne portait aucun signe religieux sur lui. Mais cette croix était bien plus que ça, elle voulait dire bien plus qu'une simple croyance. Cette croix était la seule chose qui lui restait de Lisbon pour le moment et il la garderait jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve et il lui rendrait.

Il leva les yeux vers ses collègues. Il pouvait voir la peine et l'inquiétude sur leurs visages. Il oubliait bien trop souvent qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la disparition de Lisbon, les autres aussi avaient mal. Ils étaient tous amis, et plus que ça, ils étaient une famille. Et actuellement, il manquait un membre à cette famille et il avait du mal à s'y faire. Il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire, c'était impossible. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle. Il savait qu'il en serait de même pour les autres. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à faire leurs vies, mais elles ne seraient jamais complètes.

-" Jane ?"

Le mentaliste tourna la tête pour voir Grace s'approcher. Elle hésita et il lui fit signe de prendre place sur le canapé avec lui, ce qu'elle fit. Un silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'elle ne le brise.

-" Elle me manque" souffla-t-elle, des larmes brillants aux coins de ses yeux.

-" A moi aussi elle me manque" avoua Jane en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme, tentant de la consoler.

-" Tu crois qu'on la retrouvera un jour ?" Osa-t-elle demander en baissant les yeux, honteuse de sa question.

-" On la retrouvera, je ne sais pas quand mais on la retrouvera."

Il disait ces mots plus pour se convaincre lui que sa collègue. Il voulait y croire, plus que tout au monde. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus l'espoir qu'il avait au début s'estompait. Il ne voulait pas baisser les bras, il ne voulait pas perdre espoir, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Un jour elle reviendrait, un jour il la retrouverait. Mais en attendant, il ne devait surtout pas perdre espoir, pour lui, pour ses collègues et pour Lisbon. Elle aurait besoin de lui lorsqu'elle reviendrait, elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un de fort, pas d'un homme brisé.

-" Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer te reposer" lui dit Grace en se levant.

-" Dans un moment, mais rentre toi, tu es fatiguée" sourit-il.

-" A demain Jane."

-" A demain Grace."

La jeune femme se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta le bureau. Jane la regarda disparaître au coin du couloir et, une fois qu'il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer, emportant sa collègue, il se leva. Il ne rentrerait pas chez lui, si on pouvait appeler un motel une maison. Il ferait comme il faisait si souvent ces derniers temps. Il entra dans le bureau de Lisbon, s'installa sur le canapé qu'il lui avait offert bien des années plus tôt. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas, quelques heures tout au plus. Il voulait juste se sentir proche d'elle et il n'y avait qu'ici que ce serait possible. Un jour il la retrouverait, un jour elle reviendrait.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et que vous n'hésiterez pas a me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

_Sweety 26/12/12_


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut a tous, je sens que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais comme vous savez la période de fin d'année n'est pas facile pour moi, je bosse tous les jours.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_Résumé: John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide aà une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Jane ne parvint pas à beaucoup dormir cette nuit là, pensant bien trop à Lisbon. Il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé de sa patronne, inspirant son parfum imprégné dans les coussins. Il s'était laissé aller à pleurer durant quelques minutes avant de s'endormir. Mais au milieu de la nuit, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, encore un cauchemar. Il s'était levé pour se faire un thé, avait retrouvé sa place sur son canapé en cuir et avait fini par s'y allonger et s'y endormir.

Il s'en voulait tellement, elle était quelque part avec l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde et c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas rejoint le CBI, s'il ne s'était pas tant rapproché de la jeune femme, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Mais en même temps, il ne pensait pas le jour où il avait franchit les portes du CBI, qu'il s'attacherait tant à elle. Lisbon était une femme exceptionnelle, forte, douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Avec ou sans lui, elle aurait eut l'affaire sur John LeRouge. Mais sans lui, elle ne serait peut-être pas devenue la victime du tueur.

Malheureusement on ne pouvait changer le passé, il fallait vivre avec et tenter de continuer. Les regrets seraient toujours présents. Pour Jane, il n'y avait que ça, des regrets. Il avait été la cause de la mort de sa famille, qu'importe ce que pouvait lui dire Lisbon. Il était également responsable de la mort de l'agent Caldwell ainsi que de la disparition de Lisbon. Comment pourrait-il se pardonner un jour tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui ? C'était une chose impossible, il le savait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était retrouver Lisbon, la ramener chez elle, auprès de sa famille et ses amis. Et auprès de lui. Les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble étaient les plus belles depuis la mort de sa famille. Il voulait pouvoir revivre ces moments de nouveau, il voulait pouvoir la sentir contre lui, dans ses bras. Il voulait être heureux de nouveau. Il ne savait pas comment il retrouverait Lisbon, si elle serait blessée, si elle serait la même qu'elle avait toujours été. John LeRouge savait comment détruire les gens, il se souvenait encore de Kristina. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas pour Teresa.

**- oooo -**

Le téléphone vibrait sur le bureau, encore et encore. Mais personne ne répondait, personne ne décrochait et le téléphone ne s'arrêtait pas. Finalement, une main émergea du canapé marron et attrapa l'objet.

-" Allo" répondit-il, encore endormit.

-" Monsieur Jane, ici l'hôpital universitaire de Sacramento" s'annonça l'interlocuteur. " Il faudrait que vous veniez au plus vite."

-" Pourquoi ?"

-" Une jeune femme nous a été amenée il y a quelques heures, inconsciente…"

Jane n'écouta pas la suite, il bondit de son canapé, attrapa sa veste et partit en courant. Il ne prit pas le temps d'appeler ses collègues, il savait que l'hôpital avait dut le faire. Il descendit l'escalier en courant, arriva au parking et monta dans sa voiture. Il roula aussi vite que son véhicule le lui permettait, ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter au stop. Une chance pour lui, il était tard et il n'y avait que peu de voitures sur la route. Mais qu'importe, tout ce qu'il avait en tête en ce moment était qu'une femme se trouvait en ce moment même à l'hôpital et qu'il avait été appelé. Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, il devait s'agir de Lisbon.

Il arriva devant l'établissement, gara sa voiture rapidement et sortit en courant. Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée pour être accueilli par Cho. L'agent avait le regard sérieux et Jane comprit qu'il avait raison. Il y avait cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux, celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il recevait une bonne nouvelle. Il était si rare qu'il montre ce qu'il ressentait, Jane se retrouva soudain avec plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait eut ces derniers mois.

-" C'est elle ?" Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

-" Oui c'est elle" lui répondit-il.

-" Elle… elle va bien ?" Il craignait la réponse.

-" Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait rien de grave. Elle a été droguée et c'est pour ça qu'elle est inconsciente."

-" Droguée ?"

-" Mais les médecins disent qu'elle va bien."

Jane souffla de soulagement. Lisbon allait bien, Lisbon était en vie, ici, dans ce même hôpital. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir, de pouvoir s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'elle était bien là. Il ne doutait pas des mots de Cho, il voulait juste la voir après tous ces mois. Et plus que tout, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce que John LeRouge lui avait fait. Il avait peur de savoir, mais il en avait besoin. Les deux hommes prirent place sur des chaises et attendirent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre de toute façon, les médecins s'occupaient encore de la jeune femme.

Au bout d'encore une demi-heure d'attente, un médecin vint les voir et confirma ce que Cho avait déjà dit à Jane. Lisbon allait bien, était encore inconsciente mais tout était normal. Au bout d'un moment, le médecin comprenant ce qu'attendaient les deux hommes, les autorisa à se rendre dans sa chambre. Ils ne se firent pas prier, prirent leurs vestes et le suivirent dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, prirent chacun une profonde inspiration et entrèrent. Jane resta sous le choc en voyant Lisbon après tout ce temps sans elle. Il s'attendait au pire, mais pas à ce qu'il voyait en ce moment. Elle était toujours comme lorsqu'elle était partit, pas une marque, pas un bleu. Elle était toujours aussi belle et il se précipita à son chevet. Il s'installa sur la chaise, prit la main de Lisbon et posa ses yeux sur elle. Il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter, plus jamais la perdre de vue. Plus jamais la perdre, tout simplement. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il ne la laisserait plus. Il ne savait pas ce que le tueur avait put lui faire, psychologiquement puisque physiquement elle allait bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissée partir, mais il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Cho resta un peu en retrait. Il était heureux de la revoir en vie, il était heureux qu'elle soit enfin de retour. Mais tout comme Jane, il s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'elle avait put vivre durant tout ces mois de captivité. Il espérait qu'elle soit toujours elle-même, qu'elle n'ait pas changé. Il savait que si elle se trouvait avec eux en ce moment, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il craignait cette raison, il craignait ce qui allait suivre. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il verrait plus tard pour le reste.

**- oooo -**

Jane n'avait pas quitté Lisbon depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, deux jours plus tôt. Il avait eut peur parce qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, mais le médecin lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il lui avait été donné des sédatifs car elle avait besoin de repos. Alors il s'était contenté de rester avec elle, de tenir sa main. Il attendait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il voulait voir ses yeux émeraude, il voulait voir les étincelles qui s'y trouvaient à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour elle au début, mais il serait avec elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait.

Ses collègues étaient passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Grace avait les larmes aux yeux et ne les cachait même pas. Elle n'avait pas honte, elle était heureuse que sa patronne soit enfin de retour. Tout le monde était heureux et tout le monde attendait qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle leur dise qu'elle allait bien. Ils devaient juste attendre, elle finirait pas revenir à eux. Jane espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas trop perturbée psychologiquement, que John LeRouge n'aurait pas trop fait de dégâts.

Des mouvements à côté de lui attirèrent son attention et il tourna la tête pour voir Lisbon ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il se précipita aussitôt vers elle, lui attrapa la main et lui souffla des mots encourageant. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et finirent par s'ouvrir et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il lut quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui fit mal. Elle repoussa sa main et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Jane s'en senti blessé, mais pouvait la comprendre. Elle venait de passer presque trois mois avec un monstre, un tueur et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait vécu.

-" Lisbon ?" Souffla-t-il.

-" Laissez-moi Jane," murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait reprit un ton professionnel avec lui, celui qu'elle avait avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il devait lui laisser du temps, elle finirait par se remettre, par revenir vers lui. Elle avait besoin de repos pour le moment, le reste viendrait plus tard. Il se leva, se rapprocha de Lisbon et se pencha vers elle.

-" Je reviendrai plus tard Lisbon, repose-toi pour le moment" puis il tenta de poser un baiser sur sa joue, mais elle le repoussa.

Il l'entendit sangloter un peu, mais n'insista pas et il fini par quitter la chambre. Il resta de l'autre côté de la porte, l'observant à travers la vitre. Elle avait perdu du poids, pas beaucoup mais il pouvait le voir. Elle n'avait aucune blessure, mais son regard laissait voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle aurait besoin de parler, de voir un spécialiste car il savait qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais en même temps il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre. La culpabilité serait bien trop grande pour qu'il la supporte.

Alors qu'il allait partir, il entendit des gémissements dans la chambre de Lisbon et il revint immédiatement. Il entra dans la chambre, courut vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, tourna des yeux larmoyants vers lui et éclata en sanglots. Il ne résista pas et la prit dans ses bras. Il passa sa main dans son dos, de haut en bas en des gestes réconfortants. Elle pleura encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se calmer. Il la garda encore un peu contre lui avant de s'écarter et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Lisbon releva les siens vers lui, renifla une fois de plus avant de s'écarter de lui. Elle sécha ses larmes d'une main tremblante, se réinstalla dans son lit et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Jane ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais eut de mal à aider Lisbon, il avait toujours sut quoi faire. Mais aujourd'hui, il était perdu, incapable de trouver les bons mots, les bons gestes. Ce fut Lisbon qui agit la première en lui attrapant la main et en serrant ses doigts dans les siens. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et finalement, Jane l'attira à lui une fois de plus.

Teresa l'entoura de ses bras, se laissant envelopper dans une tendre étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué. Durant des nuits entières elle avait rêvé qu'il soit là avec elle, qu'il la serre contre lui, qu'il la rassure. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femmes, elle n'était pas faible. Elle était forte, Jane le lui avait toujours dit. Mais seule dans cette chambre, loin de tout, de sa famille de ses amis et en compagnie de l'homme qui avait détruit tant de vies, celle de Jane, elle avait changé. Elle était devenue plus faible, plus craintive. Elle voulait tant pouvoir redevenir celle qu'elle était avant, mais ne savait pas comment faire.

Jane serrait la jeune femme contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il l'avait perdue et l'avait retrouvée. Il savait qu'elle avait changé, il pouvait le voir, le sentir. Lisbon n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant, mais il l'aiderait à le redevenir. Il serait là pour elle, il la suivrait jour après jour pour qu'elle redevienne LA Teresa qu'il avait toujours connue.

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon, pour tout ça" souffla Jane contre les cheveux de la jeune femme en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. " J'aurais tant voulu que tu ne sois pas la nouvelle victime de John LeRouge. Mais comme toujours, tous les gens à qui je tiens, des malheurs leur arrivent."

Le silence retomba dans la chambre et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant juste la chaleur de ce contact. Lisbon n'avait toujours rien dit, elle se contentait de rester dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se montrer faible devant qui que ce soit, encore moins devant Jane. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait que faire. Tous ces jours à prier pour se retrouver, toutes ces nuits à espérer se retrouver un jour. Ils étaient enfin de nouveau réunis, mais tout n'était pas si facile. Cet homme avait fait quelque chose à Lisbon, peut-être pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Jane devait absolument découvrir quoi s'il voulait pouvoir l'aider.

-" Je crois que je devrais prévenir une infirmière que tu es réveillée" dit alors Jane en se levant du lit, " Mais je vais revenir" promit-il.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la chambre. Mais avant d'aller prévenir l'infirmière, il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Lisbon allait bien physiquement, John LeRouge ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Mais il lui avait bien fait quelque chose, il avait brisé quelque chose en elle. Lisbon avait toujours été forte, elle avait toujours été la plus forte des deux. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu cette force. John LeRouge avait comprit que sans la force de caractère de Lisbon, Jane pourrait perdre le peu de force qui lui restait pour tenir dans ce monde. Mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, il serait fort pour eux deux.

**- oooo -**

Jane entra dans le bureau de Lisbon, se dirigea directement vers le canapé et s'y installa. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre pourquoi Lisbon avait été relâchée ainsi, sans rien en échange. John LeRouge ne faisait jamais ça, il ne laissait jamais de victime vivante derrière lui, sauf Kristina. Mais dans le cas de la médium, elle pensait être morte, alors c'était comme si elle l'était vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais put les aider.

Lisbon était de retour, elle était en vie, elle allait bien. Mais d'un autre côté, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'elle avait vraiment vécu là-bas, ce que cet homme avait put lui faire. Il y avait forcement une raison pour que Lisbon soit revenue, mais laquelle ? Il savait que le tueur avait fait en sorte qu'elle perde ses repaires, qu'elle ne soit plus aussi forte qu'avant. Il fallait qu'il l'aide à redevenir cette femme. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, de toute l'aide possible et pas seulement de la sienne.

Un coup à la porte le sorti de ses songes et il croisa le regard de Cho. L'asiatique entra, prit place sur la chaise à côté du canapé. Il garda le silence, mais les mots étaient inutiles, Jane savait parfaitement ce que voulait savoir son collègue. Mais que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne savait rien, ni pourquoi John LeRouge avait relâché Lisbon, ni ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-" Donc tu ne sais rien" fini par dire l'agent.

-" Non, elle n'a pas dit un mot, sauf pour me demander de la laisser seule."

-" Elle finira par son confier."

-" Je ne pense pas qu'elle me parle, elle n'était plus la même." Jane souffla, se prenant le visage entre les mains. " Elle se sent mal, je pense qu'elle culpabilise. Quand elle a ouvert les yeux, et qu'elle m'a vu, elle m'a dit de sortir, de la laisser. Mais quand je suis parti, je l'ai entendu pleurer et je suis revenu." Il garda le silence un moment. " J'ai pas résisté, je l'ai prise dans mes bras. J'étais si heureux de la revoir que…"

-" Vous êtes ensemble" affirma Cho.

Jane releva les yeux vers son collègue. Il fallait se douter que Cho finirait par le découvrir, il était flic, rien ne lui échappait.

-" Je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas maintenant, pas après ce qu'elle a vécu" murmura le mentaliste. " Elle m'a laissé la prendre dans mes bras mais… Elle était tendue, elle pleurait. Lisbon ne pleure jamais devant les gens, elle n'aime pas se montrer faible."

-" Elle va devoir voir un psy" annonça l'agent.

-" Elle ne va pas aimer" sourit Jane en imaginant la tête que ferait Lisbon en l'apprenant.

-" C'est la procédure après un enlèvement et surtout une séquestration aussi longue" précisa Cho. " Elle s'en remettra. Il lui faudra du temps, mais elle s'en remettra."

-" Beaucoup de temps" précisa Jane. " Il a brisé quelque chose en elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui à fait, mais elle aura du mal à s'en remettre. Je serai avec elle autant que possible, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas de moi."

-" Reste quand même avec elle, qu'importe ce qu'elle dit, elle a besoin de toi."

Puis, Cho se leva et quitta le bureau. Laissant Jane seul. Le mentaliste resta un moment ainsi, réfléchissant. Il ne laisserait pas Lisbon seule, il serait avec elle aussi souvent que possible. Bien qu'elle refuse de le dire, elle avait besoin de lui. A l'hôpital, Lisbon l'avait repoussé, mais lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle s'était laissé faire. Elle était même allée jusqu'à se serrer dans ses bras, pleurant contre lui alors qu'elle ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses à qui que ce soit. C'était comme si elle était partagée, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait besoin de lui mais quelque chose en elle la forçait à le repousser.

John LeRouge avait certainement implanté une idée dans son esprit, la poussant à s'éloigner de Jane. Autant elle avait envie et besoin d'être avec lui, cette suggestion la poussait à faire le contraire. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'inverser tout ça, sinon les choses pourraient empirer. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce qu'il avait bien put lui dire, quelle suggestion il lui avait implanté afin de savoir comment l'inverser. Mais il fallait avant tout qu'il sache si c'était bien ça.

Jane décida qu'il lui laisserait du temps, il irait la voir à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Il essaierait de lui rendre visite à son appartement, si seulement elle le laissait entrer. Et même si elle ne le faisait pas, il resterait là, dans sa voiture, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle aille mieux, il voulait la voir comme elle avait toujours été. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir ainsi, si triste, si seule, si perdue. S'il devait passer des nuits entières devant chez elle pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, alors il le ferait. Il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, à la voir souffrir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

_Sweety 30/12/12_


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou les amis.**

**J'ai pas mal de retard, je voulais poster Dimanche soir, mais après 14h de boulot, je n'en avais pas le courage.**

**Voici donc le chapitre 6.**

**Maintenant que Lisbon est de retour, que va-t-il se passer entre Jane et elle?**

**Lisez donc pour le savoir.**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_Résumé: John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide à une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Lisbon était rentrée chez elle depuis maintenant une semaine après presque deux semaines d'hospitalisation. Jane était venu la voir chaque jour, ne l'obligeant à rien d'autre qu'a sa présence. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé, seulement des banalités. Lisbon ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec Jane, du moins plus autant qu'avant. Depuis son enlèvement, elle se sentait différente mais elle ne savait pas en quoi. Jane voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu et elle avait envie de lui en parler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle savait que John LeRouge lui avait fait quelque chose, si seulement elle pouvait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne se souvenait que peu de ce qu'elle avait vécu, les seules choses dont elle se souvenait était les sentiments qu'elle avait eut durant sa séquestration.

Alors maintenant, assise sur son lit, elle se sentait seule. La présence de Jane lui manquait, même si lorsqu'il se trouvait avec elle c'est comme si elle se sentait mal. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment la rendait folle, car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ces sentiments. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié la présence de Jane, ses blagues et la façon qu'il avait de la faire rire et sourire. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme avant, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que Jane elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Elle ne se reconnaissait vraiment pas et elle avait peur d'elle-même.

La jeune femme se leva, traversa sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se plaça devant le miroir, observant son reflet. Physiquement elle était toujours la même, mais psychologiquement elle ne l'était plus. Le tueur ne lui avait fait aucun mal, elle devait certainement être sa seule victime revenant entière auprès des siens. Mais le mal avait pourtant été fait, seulement il ne se voyait pas. Seul un œil entraîné pourrait le voir et Jane le pouvait. Il avait ce pouvoir de lire les gens, et encore plus elle. Il avait toujours sut lire en elle, durant toutes ces années elle n'avait jamais rien put lui cacher. Et c'est-ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

S'éloignant du miroir, Lisbon ôta ses vêtements un à un, prenant tout son temps. Elle entra ensuite dans la cabine de douche, ouvrit l'eau le plus chaud possible. Elle avait besoin de retirer de son corps le souvenir des mains de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, encore plus que son père. Il ne lui avait rien fait, aucun abus. Mais le simple fait qu'il ait put la toucher était de trop. Il avait été familier avec elle, comme un ami proche, ce qu'il n'était pas. Il l'avait transformée, avait fait d'elle une femme faible alors qu'elle avait passé sa vie à se montrer forte.

La douche dura plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire, mais elle en avait besoin. La chaleur et la douceur de l'eau lui firent du bien. Cela lui permit de se vider l'esprit, de ne plus penser à son enlèvement ni à ses réactions envers Jane. L'espace de quelques minutes elle put tout oublier, absolument tout et n'être qu'elle-même, Teresa Lisbon. Aussi bien se sentait-elle sous la douche, elle devait en sortir. Elle avait encore des choses à faire, à commencer par son courrier à trier. Trois mois d'absence lui avaient laissé un tas considérable qu'elle devait lire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, mais ce devait être fait.

Elle s'habilla de son T-shirt fétiche et d'un pantalon de sport. Elle ne se sentait pas de porter ses vêtements habituels, elle voulait être confortable. Une fois prête, elle descendit dans le salon, s'installa sur le canapé et commença son tri. Elle était plongée dans sa tache lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Elle n'attendait aucune visite mais elle savait qui venait la voir. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne, Jane. Elle se leva, hésita devant la porte et fini par l'ouvrir. Elle tomba comme elle le prévoyait sur Jane qui lui souriait, un peu mal à l'aise.

-" Que voulez-vous Jane ?" Lui demanda-t-elle sans le laisser entrer pour autant.

-" Je voulais juste venir vous voir et prendre de vos nouvelles" répondit-il.

-" Et bien je vais très bien, vous pouvez repartir maintenant". Elle tenta de fermer la porte.

-" Attendez" interféra-t-il. " Je sais que vous n'allez pas bien, mais que vous voulez vous convaincre du contraire. Je veux juste vous aider Lisbon."

-" Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide Jane" contra-t-elle. " Je veux juste être seule pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire."

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se regarder avant que Lisbon baisse les yeux. Elle se sentait mal face au regard suppliant et inquiet de Jane. La puissance de son regard était tel qu'elle savait qu'il connaissait parfaitement le fond de ses pensées, qu'il savait qu'elle se battait contre elle-même. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien de plus qu'elle alors à quoi bon essayer. Si elle ne savait pas ce que John LeRouge lui avait fait, comment Jane pourrait-il le savoir ? Personne ne pouvait rien pour elle et elle le savait parfaitement.

Jane sentait qu'il ne devait pas la forcer, qu'il devait lui laisser de l'espace. C'est-ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières semaines, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Il souffrait de la voir s'éloigner de lui un peu plus chaque jour. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était de voir la souffrance dans les yeux de Lisbon lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi. Il sentait qu'elle agissait contre sa propre volonté, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Quelque chose en elle la forçait à agir ainsi, ce que John LeRouge lui avait fait l'obligeait à faire ça. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce que c'était, mais il ne perdait pas espoir de le découvrir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, elle avait besoin de lui.

Alors, pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal, il décida de partir. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Puis, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa voiture. Lisbon resta sur le pas de la porte, le regardant s'éloigner. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir fait partir alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'être avec lui et de le laisser la réconforter. Elle n'avait jamais été ce genre de femme à avoir besoin de réconfort, du moins elle ne le montrait pas. Le fait d'être parvenue à le faire partir lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible que ça et que bientôt elle redeviendrait celle qu'elle avait toujours été.

Elle referma la porte lorsque la voiture de Jane disparu au bout de la rue. Elle resta néanmoins un moment derrière la porte, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas encore reprendre le travail, elle devait avant tout voir un spécialiste et elle ne le voulait pas, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais la dernière fois, Jane avait été là pour la soutenir, pour l'aider. Une part d'elle voulait que Jane soit avec elle, mais l'autre repoussait cette idée. C'était comme si elle était deux personnes, l'une voulant de son ancienne vie, l'autre en voulant une nouvelle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre ce que lui avait fait John LeRouge et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Et pour ça elle savait exactement à qui d'adresser.

Lisbon s'éloigna de la porte, attrapa son téléphone et hésita un moment. Devait-elle vraiment l'appeler, devait-elle lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu et de ses peurs? Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas jugée, que c'était la meilleure personne pour lui venir en aide. Elle avait été d'une grande aide à Jane dans le passé et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle et sa discrétion. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et composa le numéro, attendant patiemment que la personne décroche. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre une voix lui répondre.

-" Bonjour, je suis Teresa Lisbon et je souhaiterais parler au Dr Miller s'il vous plait" se présenta Lisbon, poliment.

-" Un instant" lui répondit la secrétaire.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre la voix qu'elle attendait.

-" Agent Lisbon, que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?" Interrogea le Dr Miller.

-" C'est seulement Lisbon maintenant, je suis en repos forcé pour quelques temps" rectifia Lisbon. " Je voudrais prendre un rendez-vous avec vous."

-" Un rendez-vous ? Je pensais que vous alliez voir un spécialiste recommandé par vos bureau" s'étonna le médecin. " Je sais ce qui vous est arrivée et j'en suis navrée."

-" Oui, enfin. Je souhaiterais que ce soit vous qui me suiviez, je… je n'ai pas vraiment de confiance envers les psys et…. Je me sentirais plus à mon aise avec vous, si vous l'acceptez."

-" Ce sera avec plaisir Teresa, que diriez-vous de Mercredi à dix heures ?"

-" Ce sera parfait, merci."

Elle raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Une bonne chose de faite. Elle ne voulait pas devoir parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix, autant que ce soit avec la personne de son choix. Sophie Miller savait comment agir avec les victimes de John LeRouge, elle avait aidé Jane à remonter la pente. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur lui-même, mais Sophie lui avait apporté les bases et elle pourrait en faire de même avec elle. Il faudrait encore longtemps avant qu'elle ne se sente de nouveau elle-même, beaucoup de temps. Mais avec l'aide nécessaire, elle y arriverait. Et peut-être que Sophie pourrait également l'aider à comprendre pourquoi elle tentait toujours de repousser Jane alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de passer du temps avec lui.

Lisbon ne voulait plus avoir ce sentiment de malaise lorsque Jane se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle, il était bien trop important et avait bien trop besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Au début elle avait pensé que c'était à cause de son enlèvement, que cette longue séparation d'avec ses amis l'avait changé. Mais elle ne ressentait ça qu'avec lui, pas avec Cho, ni Rigsby et pas plus avec Van Pelt. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme était la seule avec qui elle se sentait vraiment bien. Elle était à l'aise avec ses deux collègues masculins, mais avec Grace c'était différent. Entre femmes, elles se comprenaient mieux.

Finalement, la jeune femme décida de se réinstaller sur le canapé pour finir le tri de son courrier. Elle en avait tellement qu'elle devait sérieusement s'y mettre. Plus tôt elle commencerait, plus tôt elle serait tranquille. Une lettre attira son attention, elle venait de son frère Tommy. Il lui avait envoyé juste après son enlèvement et à ce moment là, il n'était pas encore au courant. Elle devrait le contacter, mais pas avant d'être totalement remise. Elle serait heureuse de le revoir, ainsi que sa nièce Annie. Ils lui avaient tant manqué, les revoir lui ferait du bien. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, peut-être même qu'elle devrait aller les voir plutôt que de leur demander de venir. Oui, c'est-ce qu'elle allait faire.

**- oooo -**

Mercredi arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait et Lisbon ne se sentait pas vraiment prête pour son rendez-vous. Bien entendu c'était elle qui l'avait voulu, mais elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de parler de sa séquestration. Devoir raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu serait bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'avait que peur des souvenirs de cette période, elle ne savait même pas comment c'était possible. Elle se trouvait actuellement devant le centre et hésitait à entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de pousser la porte et de finalement entrer. Elle alla directement à l'accueil et se présenta. On lui indiqua la direction à prendre et s'installa dans une salle d'attente. Elle vit arriver le Dr Miller et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

-" Teresa, quel plaisir de vous revoir" la salua Sophie.

-" Heureuse aussi, même si les circonstances ne sont pas les meilleures" sourit difficilement Lisbon.

-" Bien, si nous y allions" proposa le médecin en indiquant le chemin.

Les deux femmes avancèrent dans le couloir, silencieuses. Sophie ouvrit un bureau où elles entrèrent. Lisbon prit place sur un fauteuil et Sophie fit de même sur le fauteuil opposé. Elles gardèrent le silence encore quelques minutes avant que Sophie ne le brise.

-" Bien, Teresa, dites moi ce qui vous tracasse."

-" C'est à dire que…"

Elle hésitait à parler, elle ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle n'était pas du genre à se confier ainsi, mais c'est elle qui avait décidé de venir alors elle devait parler.

-" J'ai des sentiments contradictoires en ce moment et je me sens un peu perdue" avoua Lisbon, encore surprise de son aveux.

-" Je sais que vous avez du mal à vous confier, que vous avez pour habitude de tout garder pour vous, mais parfois il est bon de se livrer un peu" sourit Sophie.

-" C'est vrai mais… je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal" elle baissa les yeux.

-" Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, vous n'avez pas à tout me dire maintenant" la rassura Sophie. " Il vous faudra du temps, mais vous irez mieux. Et avec mon aide, j'espère que les choses seront plus facile."

-" Merci beaucoup."

Elles parlèrent encore un moment, mais pas de la période de Lisbon avec John LeRouge. Sophie savait qu'elle ne devait pas pousser Lisbon à parler si elle n'était pas prête, il lui faudrait encore du temps avant qu'elle ne se sente vraiment assez à l'aise pour parler. L'agent avait toujours été une femme forte, indépendante. Et aujourd'hui, elle semblait perdue, l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait été. Ça lui faisait de la peine de la voir ainsi, de la savoir si perdue.

-" Je pense que je vais prendre quelques jours de repos" expliqua-t-elle. " Enfin, je suis déjà de repos, mais je pensais à aller voir mon frère et ma nièce."

-" Voilà qui est une bonne idée. Je pense aussi que cela vous fera du bien de vous éloigner un peu."

Lisbon se décida à partir au bout de presque deux heures, un record pour elle. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les psys et Sophie était même surprise qu'elle soit restée si longtemps. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, elle devait réfléchir. Elle savait que Lisbon et Jane étaient proches, elle savait que la force de Lisbon avait toujours aidé le mentaliste. La voir si faible maintenant devait également affaiblir l'homme et si elle parvenait à l'aider, alors elle aiderait les deux. Il lui fallait juste trouver les bons mots, les bons points sur lesquels appuyer qui pourraient faire revenir la mémoire. Lisbon semblait faire comme un blocage, comme si quelque chose empêchait les souvenirs de revenir.

Peut-être que John LeRouge avait utilisé l'hypnose sur elle, peut-être qu'il avait implanté quelque chose dans son esprit la forçant à s'éloigner de Jane, car c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Sophie était persuadé que c'était le plan du tueur afin de détruire Jane. Elle l'avait vu après la mort de sa famille, elle l'avait aidé de son mieux durant tout ces mois et il était parvenu à s'en sortir. Mais c'était Teresa Lisbon qui l'avait rendu meilleur et c'est pour cette raison que John LeRouge s'en était prit à la jeune femme.

Sophie avait entendu parler du plan de Jane pour attraper John LeRouge, et de la façon dont tout s'était fini. Cela avait fait la une des informations durant plusieurs jours. Elle savait pour l'arrestation de Lorelei Martins et elle se doutait que pour Jane, c'était un moyen de se rapprocher du tueur. Il était venu la voir peu de temps avant l'enlèvement de Lisbon pour lui parler, pour lui expliquer ce que John LeRouge avait voulu de lui. Il avait eut besoin de parler à quelqu'un et ne pouvait pas le faire avec Lisbon. Sophie avait été surprise car Lisbon était la personne la plus proche du mentaliste et en général il n'hésitait pas à lui parler.

Jane lui avait expliqué que l'homme voulait qu'ils deviennent amis et pour lui prouver sa bonne volonté, Jane devait lui offrir le cadavre de Lisbon. Sophie avait été choquée, mais s'était rassuré lorsque Jane lui avait assuré qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille, même pour accomplir sa vengeance. Le problème était qu'à présent, le tueur voulait se venger de lui et Lisbon était sa cible. Pour Sophie, l'enlèvement de Lisbon devait faire partie d'un plan pour détruire Jane et non pas Lisbon. John LeRouge n'avait rien contre Lisbon et si Jane refusait de la sacrifier, alors elle était la cible parfaite.

Alors qu'elle travaillait sur les notes qu'elle avait prises sur la visite de Lisbon, elle entendit un coup à la porte. Elle rangea ses papiers dans un dossier portant le nom de la jeune femme, le plaça dans un tiroir et se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur Patrick Jane.

-" Patrick, que faites-vous ici ?" Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-" J'ai besoin de vous parler, c'est vraiment important" répondit-il.

Elle le laissa passer, referma la porte derrière lui et vint prendre place sur le même fauteuil que plus tôt. Elle attendit qu'il parle, après tout c'est lui qui était venu la voir, c'était donc à lui de faire le premier pas. Il semblait mal à l'aise et elle pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Elle avait été son médecin par le passé, il était normal qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Il fini par lever les yeux vers elle.

-" C'est au sujet de ma collègue, l'agent Lisbon" commença-t-il. " Elle… elle a besoin d'aide."

-" Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?" Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-" Depuis son retour, elle n'est plus la même. John LeRouge lui a certainement fait quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais…"

-" Continuez."

-" Elle s'éloigne de moi."

-" Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ça à a voir avec son enlèvement ?"

-" Parce que je sais qu'elle ne le veut pas vraiment. A chaque fois qu'elle me repousse, il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me dit qu'elle s'en veut de faire ça."

Il garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre.

-" Elle n'est plus elle-même, elle n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant. Elle a vraiment besoin d'aide et je ne peux pas l'aider. Elle ne me laisse pas faire. Si elle veut pouvoir s'en sortir, elle va avoir besoin de la meilleure aide qu'il soit et je sais que ça ne pourra pas être moi."

-" Et si jamais elle ne s'en remettait pas, comment le prendriez-vous ?"

-" Je… Si elle en est là c'est de ma faute. Il faut absolument qu'elle s'en remette, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais autrement."

Sophie observa Jane un moment. Il se sentait vraiment coupable, elle avait déjà vu ce regard. Il avait eut le même la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu et elle avait eut du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas coupable. Il n'avait pas tout à fait oublié sa culpabilité, elle était ancrée dans son cœur. Alors ce nouveau coup dur était de trop pour lui. Sophie voulait lui venir en aide, ainsi qu'a Lisbon, du mieux que possible.

-" Ecoutez Patrick, j'ai un rendez-vous qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver" lui dit-elle.

-" Oui, je vous laisse" s'excusa-t-il.

Il se leva, salua Sophie et quitta le bureau. La jeune femme se rassit sur le fauteuil et réfléchit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution à leur problème à tous les deux et le plus vite possible.

**- oooo -**

En quittant le centre, Jane avait voulut rentrer à son motel, mais il avait conduit directement jusque chez Lisbon. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçu la porte de l'appartement qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il se gara, mais ne sortit pas de sa voiture. Il resta là, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller jusqu'à la porte, de frapper et de voir Lisbon. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas, que Lisbon ne le laisserait pas entrer. Elle lui manquait terriblement, tous ces moments passés ensemble lui manquaient, leurs discussions. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'emmener de nouveau manger des glaces ou simplement se rendre avec elle chez le marchand de fruits et légumes. Des moments simples mais pourtant si important pour lui.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue, il ne l'avait que très peu vue. Il était allé à l'hôpital chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. A chaque fois, il se sentait de trop mais il venait quand même. Il avait besoin de la voir, après tout ces mois de séparation. Alors même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment de lui, il la forçait à supporter sa présence. Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus à l'hôpital et il lui était bien plus difficile de la voir. Lisbon ne le laissait jamais entrer chez elle et cela lui faisait mal. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de devoir lui demander l'autorisation d'entrer dans son appartement. Avant sa disparition, ils étaient devenus plus proche et même s'il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée au départ, par la suite c'était devenu naturel.

Alors que leur relation commençait à devenir vraiment sérieuse, John LeRouge était intervenu et avait tout détruit. Lisbon n'était plus vraiment Lisbon et lui ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Il aurait tant voulu que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'ils se retrouvent comme avant. Il avait aimé la tenir dans ses bras, sentir son doux parfum et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Et l'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir prendre autant de plaisir à embrasser une femme après Angela, mais Teresa était devenue si importante pour lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, étaient amis depuis bien longtemps, même si ça n'avait pas été facile au début.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit de la lumière dans le salon de l'appartement de Lisbon. Il se concentra et vit une ombre passer, Lisbon. Elle revint devant la fenêtre, repoussa le rideau et chercha quelque chose des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Jane avala difficilement sa salive. Il y avait tant de peine dans son regard qu'il eut mal au cœur. Elle sortit ensuite de son champ de vision. Il baissa la tête mais la releva soudain lorsqu'il entendit des coups sur la vitre de sa voiture. Elle était là, devant lui. Il baissa la vitre, et attendit de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-" Ne restez pas dans votre voiture" lui dit-elle. " Venez à l'intérieur."

Il fut surprit de son invitation et un petit sourire de Lisbon suffit à le convaincre de la suivre. Il verrouilla sa voiture et la suivit dans l'appartement. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire, attendant ce qui allait suivre. Il vit Lisbon allait dans la cuisine et revenir avec un tasse de thé fumante qu'elle lui donna. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer sur le canapé, chacun à un bout. Personne n'osa parler, et ce fut Lisbon qui rompit le silence.

-" Jane je… Je voulais vous dire que je compte m'absenter quelques temps" dit-elle.

-" Vous partez ?" S'exclama-t-il, inquiet.

-" Je vais voir mon frère Tommy et Annie, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus" s'expliqua-t-elle. " Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais absente, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air."

-" Alors nous allons nous revoir, n'est-ce pas ?" Voulu-t-il savoir.

-" Oui je vais revenir" le rassura-t-elle. " Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais me reposer."

-" Je vais vous laisser alors. Merci pour le thé Lisbon" sourit-il en se levant.

Lisbon le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, le salua une dernière fois et referma la porte. Jane retourna à sa voiture, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'appartement puis partit. Il venait de passer quelques minutes avec Lisbon, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était un début. Peut-être qu'après son retour, les choses iraient mieux. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà, donnez-moi votre avis.**

_Sweety 09/01/13_


	8. Chapter 7

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous chers lecteurs.**

**Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'ai été pas mal occupé.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite, du moins je l'espère.**

**Bonne lecture,**

Sweety

* * *

_Résumé: John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide à une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Bien qu'elle ait décidé d'aller voir son frère pour quelques temps, Lisbon avait encore du mal à l'appeler. Elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir, ainsi que sa nièce, mais d'un autre côté cela voulait dire s'éloigner de Jane. Elle savait qu'elle était celle à le repousser sans cesse, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. John LeRouge lui avait fait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais à cause de lui elle était perdue. Elle se souvenait encore à quel point ils étaient proches avant, comme ils étaient heureux, même en ce cachant. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'était imaginée sa vie de couple, mais au moins elle en avait une. Et elle avait été enlevée et tout avait changé.

Assise dans son salon, elle se demandait si elle supporterait de s'éloigner ainsi. Elle continuait de voir Sophie, une fois par semaine. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle voyait le docteur et elle ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Jane continuait de venir la voir le soir, restant dans sa voiture. Depuis le soir où elle lui avait dit son intention de s'absenter, il n'avait pas commenté. Il avait certainement comprit qu'elle avait besoin de distance, même si elle commençait sérieusement à en douter. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir revenir à ce qu'ils étaient avant. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir ce que le tueur lui avait fait et ainsi pouvoir travailler dessus et redevenir elle-même.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit son téléphone et hésita encore un moment avant de composer le numéro de son frère. Elle s'attendait à tomber sur sa boite vocale, avec ses horaires de travail il n'était pas évident de pouvoir le joindre. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

-" Ici Tommy Lisbon."

-" Tommy, c'est Teresa" dit-elle doucement.

-" Oh mon Dieu Teresa, comme je suis heureux de t'entendre" s'écria son frère.

-" Oui, moi aussi je suis heureuse. Ecoute, je voulais savoir si…" elle hésita, elle n'osait pas.

-" Si quoi ?" L'encouragea-t-il.

-" Si je… je pouvais venir passer quelques temps chez toi" fini-t-elle.

-" Ce serait avec joie tu le sais" s'enthousiasma Tommy. " Annie sera si heureuse de te revoir, et moi aussi. Tu viens quand?"

-" Quand cela te conviendrait-il ?"

-" N'importe quand, du moment que je te vois."

-" Alors disons, la semaine prochaine, Lundi, ça ira ?"

-" Tout sera près pour toi Lundi alors."

-" Alors à Lundi."

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle reposa le téléphone avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Elle avait enfin eut le courage d'appeler son frère, après trois semaines. Encore quelques jours et elle serait loin d'ici, avec sa famille. Avec de la chance, lorsqu'elle reviendrait elle irait mieux et pourrait reprendre sa vie comme avant. Si seulement cela pouvait être possible. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre espoir, elle n'avait jamais était comme ça. Ses visites chez Sophie lui avaient été d'une grande aide, même si elle ne se sentait pas encore elle-même.

Elle releva les yeux vers la télévision et tenta de se concentrer sur l'émission, mais rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à sa vie d'avant. Elle entendit un moteur et sut à l'instant qu'il s'agissait de Jane, qu'il resterait dans sa voiture et attendrait le petit matin pour partir. C'est-ce qu'il faisait depuis ces trois dernières semaines et, même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, elle aimait ça. Elle se sentait comme en sécurité avec lui devant chez elle, comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit en cas de danger. La simple idée en était risible. Mais Jane avait toujours eut un côté réconfortant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait toujours sut trouver les bons mots lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, elle ne le savait pas.

Lisbon se leva et vint se poster à la fenêtre, comme elle le faisait chaque soir. Elle restait toujours là à le regarder, sans jamais oser aller le voir. Il était fatigué, elle pouvait le voir malgré la pénombre. Peut-être qu'elle devrait le faire rentrer, ne serait-ce pour la nuit. Il serait plus à l'aise à dormir sur son canapé plutôt que dans sa voiture. Il ne méritait pas ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer, il avait déjà bien assez souffert dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas en rajouter. Elle prit donc sa veste, sortit et se dirigea vers la Citroën. Elle tapa à la fenêtre et sourit à son collègue. Il lui sourit en retour, mais ne sut pas trop quoi faire.

-" Entrez Jane, ne restez pas dehors avec ce froid" lui dit-elle.

-" Vous êtes certaines Lisbon ? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer."

-" Vous ne vous imposez pas puisque c'est moi qui vous le propose. Allez venez, je vais vous prépare du thé."

-" Bien."

Il la suivit sans un mot, referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Cela lui rappelait étrangement le fameux soir, trois semaines plus tôt. Il s'attendait encore à une mauvaise nouvelle, car même s'il était heureux que Lisbon aille voir son frère, pour lui ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Cela voulait dire qu'elle serait loin de lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir autant qu'il le voulait, même s'il restait dans la voiture. Lorsque Lisbon revint de la cuisine, elle lui tendit une tasse de thé et prit place à côté de lui, mais cette fois elle se tint bien plus près que la dernière fois.

Jane la regarda sans vraiment comprendre, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il but tranquillement son thé, attendant que ce soit la jeune femme qui fasse le premier pas. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, c'est ce qu'il pouvait dire par la façon dont elle se tenait. Son corps ne pouvait mentir, il avait toujours sut dire quand elle allait bien, quand elle se sentait mal à l'aise, quand elle était triste. Et aujourd'hui il savait qu'elle allait enfin lui dire quand elle allait partir et qu'elle en était triste. Il l'était aussi, mais ne lui dirait pas. Il ne voulait pas la rendre plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Si cela pouvait l'aider, alors il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner un peu de la ville, d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Jane attendait et Lisbon n'osait pas. Comment lui dire qu'elle allait partir ? Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment si elle tiendrait loin de chez elle, mais elle devait le faire. Finalement, elle posa sa tasse sur la table du salon et se tourna vers lui. Jane en fit de même, attendant qu'elle parle.

-" Comme je vous l'ai dis, je vais chez mon frère pour quelques temps" lui rappela-t-elle. " Je vais rester chez lui pendant deux semaines, je pense, je ne sais pas encore."

-" C'est une bonne chose, ça vous fera du bien de vous éloigner un peu de Sacramento" sourit-il, pensant que ça l'aiderait à se détendre un peu.

-" Oui, et je… je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'accompagner à l'aéroport."

-" Ce sera avec joie, dites moi quand" accepta-t-il.

-" Lundi, à midi."

-" Merci."

Le silence retomba, moins pesant cette fois. Jane proposa de regarder la télévision, ce que Lisbon accepta avec joie. Elle laissa le choix du programme au mentaliste et elle fini par regarder un documentaire sur les animaux de la savane. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose contre ce genre de programme, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée à regarder ça. Elle attendit toutefois une heure avant de prendre la télécommande et de changer pour mettre une série policière.

-" Ça ne vous suffit pas de travailler dans la police, même pendant votre repos vous continuez de travailler" la taquina-t-il.

-" Mon travail me manque, alors oui" répondit-elle simplement. " Si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez toujours retourner dans votre voiture."

-" Non ça me va parfaitement" sourit-il en s'installant un peu mieux.

-" Très bien."

**- oooo -**

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Jane s'était endormi sur le canapé et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Lisbon se trouvait la tête sur son torse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux. Elle s'éloignait toujours de lui, de plus en plus depuis qu'elle était revenue. Mais là, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'ils étaient revenus à ce qu'ils étaient avant. Il aurait aimé que ce soit vrai, mais il savait que ça ne l'était pas. Il sentit Lisbon commencer à se réveiller contre lui et il se tendit, attendant de l'entendre crier. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle vit où et contre qui elle se trouvait, elle referma les yeux et se réinstalla confortablement.

Jane posa un bras autour de sa taille, encore un peu craintif et Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et put lire à quel point cette situation était difficile pour elle. Elle était à la fois heureuse et inquiète. Elle se mit à trembler et Jane comprit. Il la libera, se leva et prit sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il ne pouvait pas rester, même s'il le voulait vraiment. C'était trop difficile pour elle, il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il entendit la voix de Lisbon.

-" Restez" murmura-t-elle, si doucement qu'elle eut peur qu'il n'entende pas.

-" Vous avez besoin de repos Lisbon" répondit-il.

-" Je… j'ai besoin de vous Jane" reprit-elle.

Il se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme et la vit, le regard implorant, les yeux brillants. Il ne résista pas et revint vers le canapé, posant sa veste sur le fauteuil. Il se réinstalla à côté d'elle, posa sa main sur son bras et le serra un peu dans un geste réconfortant. Elle le laissa faire, fermant même les yeux pour savourer cet instant avant de les rouvrir et de les plonger dans ceux de son ami.

-" Je suis désolée Jane" souffla-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. " Je suis désolée de vous faire souffrir autant, de m'éloigner de vous ainsi alors que la seule chose que je voudrais est de pouvoir vivre comme avant."

D'une main tremblante, elle chassa les larmes qui furent aussitôt remplacées par d'autres. Mais cette fois elle ne chercha même pas à les faire disparaître.

-" Regardez moi, je suis devenue si faible, si fragile. Je ne me reconnais même plus."

-" Vous n'êtes pas faible Lisbon, ni fragile" la rassura-t-il. " Vous avez juste vécu une épreuve difficile et il vous faudra du temps pour vous remettre."

-" Je sais, Sophie me l'a dit déjà" laissa-t-elle échapper.

-" Sophie ?" S'étonna le mentaliste. " Vous voyez le docteur Miller ?"

-" Je…. Oui" avoua Lisbon, inutile de le cacher.

-" Et moi qui lui avais demandé de vous aider."

-" Vous avez fait quoi ?" Sa voix était plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et au regard honteux de Jane, elle comprit qu'il avait mal interprété. " C'est… merci Jane d'avoir voulu m'aider. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous aussi, que mes réactions envers vous sont difficiles à supporter. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'éloigner. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça."

Jane se rapprocha de Lisbon, lentement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Elle releva la tête vers lui et comprit ce qu'il voulait sans oser le demander. Elle se rapprocha à son tour et vint se lover contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Jane, bien qu'un peu hésitant, lui rendit son étreinte et posa son menton dans la chevelure de la jeune femme.

-" C'est moi qui suis désolé Lisbon" souffla-t-il. " Si je n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ça ne vous serait arrivé."

-" Ça aurait fini par arriver et je serais probablement morte" ajouta-t-elle.

Jane se tendit dans ses bras à la simple idée que Lisbon ait pu mourir par sa faute. Il y avait déjà pensé par le passé, il en avait même fait des cauchemars. Il avait vu le corps de Lisbon couvert de sang, dans son lit, sous un Smiley sanguinolent sur le mur. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser cette image de la jeune femme qui se trouvait actuellement dans ses bras. Il la relâcha lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui.

-" Vous allez me manquer" lui dit-elle alors, les yeux brillants un peu plus.

-" Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, mais vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps loin de la ville et loin de moi. Je ne vous aide pas à vous remettre, j'en suis conscient."

-" Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous Jane, c'est moi et uniquement moi."

Jane avait peur de ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait peur que cela veuille dire qu'elle regrettait leur histoire, qu'elle ne voulait plus être aussi intime avec lui. Il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille être que son amie et rien de plus. Si c'était le cas, alors il l'accepterait, il ne la forcerait pas dans quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Lisbon comprit que Jane ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle voulu le rassurer. Elle ne regrettait rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, au contraire elle voulait le vivre de nouveau. Mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'une pause entre eux, de se retrouver afin de pouvoir mieux revenir. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Jane, le forçant à affronter son regard et elle lui sourit.

-" Je ne regrette rien Jane, et je ne vous… te reproche rien" . Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. " J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me retrouver et pour ça je dois m'éloigner."

-" Mais tu reviendras ?" Voulu-t-il savoir, inquiet.

-" Bien entendu que je reviendrais, je ne pars pas pour toujours."

Jane souffla de soulagement et cela fit sourire Lisbon.

-" Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'a fait" reprit-elle et elle n'eut pas besoin de donner le nom, Jane avait comprit de qui elle parlait.

-" Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose, juste de cette chambre, d'un salon, de boire le thé avec lui." Elle sentit Jane se tendre et elle se serra contre lui.

-" Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, et il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Il voulait être mon amie et j'ai résisté pendant longtemps, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout et parfois je fais des cauchemars. Je me souviens en avoir fait beaucoup là-bas, et tu étais dans ces rêves."

-" Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas" tenta-t-il, l'entendre parler de ça lui faisait vraiment mal.

-" Je sais, mais j'ai envie de te parler. Du moins du peu dont je me souviens. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'entendre tout ça et c'est difficile pour moi d'en parler. Je sais aussi que tu vas encore plus culpabiliser et ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en parle. Je veux juste que tu sache ce que j'ai vécu et…. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi."

-" Mais si tu en as besoin alors fait le, même si ça me fait mal de l'entendre" la réconforta-t-il en lui passant la main dans le dos en mouvement circulaire.

Lisbon parla encore un peu, mais elle fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Jane. Il aurait voulu rester là, Lisbon dans les bras et dormir ici. Mais il savait qu'elle aurait certainement mal au dos et à la nuque au petit matin alors il décida de la monter dans sa chambre. Aussi délicatement que possible il passa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos. Il la souleva avec douceur et il sourit lorsqu'elle se serra confortablement contre lui. Il monta les escaliers, traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre. Il la posa sur le lit, tira la couverture et la fit rouler dessous avant de la remonter sur elle.

Il la regarda un moment, et il s'en voulu d'être à l'origine de tout le mal dont elle était victime. La pauvre femme n'avait jamais eut de chance dans la vie et il venait rajouter à sa peine. Il se pencha vers elle, déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la chambre. Il laissa la porte entrouverte et descendit au salon pour s'installer sur le canapé. Lisbon avait fait un pas vers lui et il en était heureux. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire mais elle irait bien, il le savait. Il finit par s'endormir avec l'image de Lisbon dans ses bras dans la tête.

**- oooo -**

Le grand jour était arrivé et ni Jane ni Lisbon n'en étaient vraiment heureux. Elle devait y aller, elle en avait besoin. Mais cette soirée passé ensemble avait changé bien des choses entre eux. Aujourd'hui, ils se trouvaient là, dans le hall de l'aéroport, dans la file d'attente pour enregistrer les bagages de Lisbon. Son tour arriva, elle présenta son passeport et enregistra le bagage avant de s'éloigner. Ils allèrent boire un café pour Lisbon et un thé pour Jane. Il y a bien des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Mais l'heure arriva bien vite et bientôt il fut temps pour la jeune femme de rejoindre la salle d'embarquement. Jane la suivit encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus aller plus loin. C'était leur dernière minute ensemble et Jane mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Alors qu'arrivait le tour de Lisbon de passer, elle se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse, l'entoura de ses bras et savoura ce moment une dernière fois.

Jane répondit à son étreinte avec joie, heureux qu'elle prenne encore l'initiative d'aller vers lui. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Il aurait voulu faire plus, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Elle n'était pas prête pour plus et il ne la forcerait pas. Si elle voulait un jour qu'ils vivent d nouveau ensemble, il ne dirait pas non, mais il fallait que ce soit elle qu'il le veuille. Elle se décala de lui, leva les yeux vers les siens et sourit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer ses lèvres vers les siennes. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser, un simple effleurement de lèvres, mais c'était magique à la fois pour Jane et pour Lisbon. C'était ce dont-ils avaient rêvé tous les deux depuis si longtemps.

Ils finirent par se séparer lorsque l'agent de sécurité appela Lisbon. Elle devait bientôt embarquer et il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Jane lui embrassa la joue et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

-" Tu vas me manquer Teresa" lui souffla-t-il.

-" Toi aussi Patrick, mais on se revoit bientôt et je t'appellerai, aussi souvent que possible."

Puis elle s'éloigna. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la foule. Jane resta un moment sans bouger. Elle lui manquait déjà et il n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'elle revienne. Il rejoignit sa voiture et rentra au CBI. Il devait se changer les idées et rien de mieux qu'une enquête pour ça. Elle reviendrait bientôt, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle irait mieux à ce moment là. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie et il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que John LeRouge lui avait fait, mais ça ne comptait plus aujourd'hui. Elle revenait doucement à lui, il attendrait aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait si cela voulait dire qu'elle reviendrait vers lui. Le tueur lui avait enlevé une famille et il avait tenté de lui prendre également Lisbon. Mais elle était forte, bien trop forte. Elle n'était plus la même et il l'aiderait à le redevenir.

Et lorsque le moment serait venu, lorsqu'elle serait prête, il serait là. Il l'aimait, de tout son cœur. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour l'admettre, et encore plus de temps pour que Lisbon l'admette. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur leur relation, sur leurs sentiments et étaient parvenus à trouver un équilibre qui leur convenait parfaitement. John LeRouge ne pourrait pas les détruire car ensemble ils étaient forts. Le mentaliste savait qu'il tenterait encore quelque chose contre eux, mais il ferait tout pour que ce qu'elle avait vécu ne lui arrive plus jamais. Il donnerait sa vie si cela était nécessaire.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

**A bientôt,**

_Sweety 13/01/13_


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour a tous. Voici le chapitre 8, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt.**

**Je ne m'étale pas car je dois partir travailler, malgré les jours verglacées, bien que je préférerais rester chez moi bien au chaud devant la cheminée.**

**Merci pour les commentaires, bien que je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Résumé: John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Le vol avait semblé long pour Lisbon. Elle savait que de se rendre à Chicago prendrait du temps, mais elle avait oublié à quel point. Elle profita de ce temps pour réfléchir, à sa vie, à son travail, sa famille… et Jane. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui, au soutien qu'il avait été pour elle. Bien entendu, il ne la forçait pas à accepter sa présence, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle l'avait même repoussé. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Cet homme était exceptionnel. Malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu, il avait toujours été disponible pour elle. Il avait attendu qu'elle vienne vers lui, n'avait rien fait tant qu'elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, elle n'était plus certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps et de solitude pour faire le point, pour se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Se retrouver en famille lui ferait du bien. Elle n'avait pas vu son frère depuis longtemps et elle mourrait d'envie de se retrouver avec lui et sa nièce. Mais elle avait aussi très envie d'être avec Jane. L'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé avant son départ lui avait rappelé tout ces moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble avant son enlèvement. Elle voulait pouvoir revivre tout ça, mais avant elle avait besoin de se remettre vraiment.

Elle présenta son passeport à l'agent de sécurité et avança avec sa valise. Elle n'eut pas à chercher dans la foule, son frère vint directement à sa rencontre. Elle posa sa valise et son frère la prit pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, trop heureuse de le revoir. Ils restèrent ainsi une éternité avant de se séparer, un grand sourire sur chacun de leur visage.

-" La voiture est dehors" dit-il en prenant la valise.

Lisbon suivit Tommy sans un mot. Elle aurait put lui dire qu'elle était parfaitement capable de porter sa valise elle-même, mais elle n'en fit rien. Ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller un peu, de laisser les autres s'occuper d'elle. Cela lui rappela Jane et sa façon de l'aider et elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Le simple fait de penser à Jane la rendait triste, mais ça finirait par passer. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Lisbon sur le siège passager. Elle avait l'habitude de conduire, mais elle ne savait pas où vivait son frère, il avait déménagé peu de temps avant son enlèvement. Elle tourna donc la tête et regarda le paysage, laissant ses souvenirs d'enfance revenir en mémoire.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après devant une jolie petite maison de banlieue et Teresa fut surprise. Elle s'attendait plus à un appartement en centre ville, c'était plus son truc. Mais il semblait avoir changé, comme s'il avait décidé de se ranger. Il avait une fille qui avait besoin d'attention et il avait fait des sacrifices pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Teresa vit Annie sortir en courant de la maison et venir lui ouvrir la porte.

-" Tante Reese, ça fait trop plaisir de te voir" s'enthousiasma Annie en prenant sa tante dans ses bras.

-" Moi aussi Annie, moi aussi" sourit la jeune femme en lui rendant son étreinte.

-" Tu restes longtemps ?" Interrogea l'adolescente.

-" Je ne sais pas encore, mais tu seras la première à savoir quand je partirai" lui répondit Teresa en suivant la jeune fille vers la voiture. " Mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours en ce moment ?"

-" Ce sont les vacances tante Reese, du coup on va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble."

Lisbon sourit et elles entrèrent dans la maison, Tommy les suivant avec la valise. L'homme regarda sa sœur avec un petit sourire sur le visage, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien et que c'était la raison principale de sa visite. Pas qu'elle ne veuille pas les voir, mais après son enlèvement et son retour, il se doutait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de souffler et de s'éloigner de Sacramento. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu, honnêtement, il ne voulait rien savoir. Un homme avait fait du mal à sa sœur et si jamais il le trouvait, il lui ferait payer. Personne n'avait le droit de la faire souffrir, elle était comme une mère pour lui et il serait prêt à tout pour elle.

Il posa la valise dans l'entrée, ferma la porte et rejoignit sa famille. Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, il voulait donc en profiter le plus possible. Pour l'instant, elle allait bien, mais bientôt, elle ferait des cauchemars et il se réveillerait au milieu de la nuit pour la consoler. Il était prêt à le faire, il n'avait pas peur. Ce qui le terrifiait le plus c'était de voir sa sœur si forte avant être si vulnérable maintenant. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider de son mieux.

**- oooo -**

Il était tard, Tommy et Annie étaient au lit depuis longtemps déjà, mais Teresa ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée, avait rit avec son frère et sa nièce. Aucun d'eux ne lui avait posé de question sur ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de son enlèvement, ils n'avaient même pas mentionné cette période. Ils s'étaient contentés de parler de leurs vies depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Annie apprit à sa tante qu'elle avait enfin décidé de vraiment travailler au collège, qu'elle voulait être comme elle. Mais elle ne perdait pas l'idée de devenir flic, ce qui fit sourire Lisbon.

Mais maintenant, seule dans son lit dans la chambre d'ami, elle se sentait vraiment, mais vraiment seule. Avant de se coucher, elle avait regardé par la fenêtre, habitude qu'elle avait prise au cours des semaines précédentes. Et bien entendu, elle ne vit pas la voiture de Jane. Elle le savait, mais une petite part d'elle espérait le voir. Il lui manquait, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle était venue ici pour faire le vide, pour oublier un peu sa vie et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu, oublier qu'elle avait été une des victimes de John LeRouge. Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'incertitudes, elle sortit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide. Elle n'attendit que deux sonneries avant d'entendre la voix de son collègue et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cela lui faisait toujours le même effet d'entendre sa voix. Comment pourrait-elle rester ici et lui là-bas si cette distance lui faisait cette effet là ?

-" Lisbon, tu es là ?" Demanda le consultant, inquiet de ne pas l'entendre.

-" Oui… oui je suis là" souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-" Tout va bien ?" Son inquiétude augmenta, elle semblait mal.

-" Oui c'est juste que…" Elle hésita.

Pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il lui manquait horriblement, qu'elle voulait revenir après être partie depuis une seule journée ? Elle ne le pouvait pas, ce serait lui donner de faux espoirs et elle ne le voulait pas. Il comptait trop pour elle et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

-" C'est juste que la vie est différente ici et qu'il fait bien plus froid" finit-elle par dire pour cacher son trouble.

-" Oh, et… la famille, ça va ?" Voulut-il savoir, ne voulant pas la pousser.

Il savait que Lisbon ne lui disait pas la vérité, qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il savait aussi qu'il devait lui manquer, tout comme elle lui manquait. Une journée et c'était déjà de trop. Mais c'était pour le mieux, il le savait, même si c'était difficile.

-" Il fait si froid que ça ?" Dit-il.

-" Pas tant que ça, j'étais habituée, il va falloir que je m'y réhabitue."

-" Ça viendra vite, ne t'inquiète pas."

Il savait qu'en disant ça, il appuyait sur le fait qu'elle allait rester à Chicago plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste loin trop longtemps, même s'il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Ils avaient été séparés pendant trois long mois, il avait cru devenir fou. Quand il l'avait retrouvée, il pensait que tout serait comme avant, tout en sachant qu'il y aurait tout de même une période difficile. Il s'y était préparé, mais pas à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui de son plein gré.

-" Annie travaille de mieux en mieux au collège" continua Lisbon. " Mais elle veut toujours être flic, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour la faire changer d'avis."

-" Elle est têtue, comme sa tante" sourit Jane.

-" Oui et je sais qu'elle ferait une bonne flic, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle perde la chance d'avoir une vie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne comme moi."

-" Mais tu as une vie Lisbon, tu as une carrière, des collègues, des amis" tenta-t-il.

-" Mais c'est tout, je n'ai que mon travail. Dis-moi ce que j'ai en dehors de ça ?"

-" Moi" souffla-t-il.

Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer d'avantage. Oui, elle l'avait lui, elle l'avait toujours eut. Jane avait toujours été là pour elle, même lorsque tout allait au plus mal. Tout comme elle avait été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Mais cette fois, c'était différent et il n'y avait rien que Jane puisse faire pour l'aider. Elle aurait voulu qu'il le puisse, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était bien trop proche d'elle pour ça et aussi trop proche de son kidnappeur.

-" Jane, je sais que je t'ai si jamais je vais vraiment mal, que tu seras toujours là pour me sauver, tu me l'as promis" lui rappela-t-elle. " Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce qu'il y a c'est que… Je ne suis plus toute jeune, j'ai passé ma vie à tenter de rendre justice à toutes ces victimes. Mais en faisant ça, j'ai laissé passer ma vie et maintenant je n'ai rien."

-" Tu as fait du bien autour de toi, tu as aidé beaucoup de famille à faire leur deuil."

-" Mais pas toi, je n'ai rien pus faire pour t'aider et je suis même devenue une autre de ses victimes alors que je suis sensée être capable de me défendre. Je n'ai pas réussis à empêcher ce monstre de m'enlever et par la même occasion je t'ai fait souffrir."

Jane avait du mal à retenir ses larmes en entendant tout ce que lui disait Lisbon. Elle avait raison sur un point, qu'elle soit devenue une autre victime de John LeRouge lui faisait mal, mais elle n'y était pour rien. Lisbon n'était pas responsable de sa souffrance, le tueur l'était. Ça lui faisait mal qu'elle se croit responsable.

-" Teresa" commença-t-il, utilisant son prénom pour rendre ce qu'il comptait lui dire plus personnel. "Je sais que ça va te faire mal d'entendre ça mais… je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne m'appelles plus pendant quelques temps."

-" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" Cria presque Lisbon.

-" Ne crois pas que je ne veux pas t'entendre mais… Je crois que tu as besoin de couper les ponts complètement si tu veux te remettre. Tu dois oublier John LeRouge pendant un temps et je suis comme un lien avec lui."

-" Mais…"

-" Si tu as vraiment besoin de me parler, je serai là, toujours. Mais il te faut penser à autre chose."

-" Donc, tu ne veux plus que je t'appelle. Très bien, je ne t'embêterai plus."

Elle raccrocha avant que Jane ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle jeta son téléphone de l'autre côté de la chambre et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était énervée contre Jane pour rien, il voulait juste lui venir en aide. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas tort. Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête, d'oublier l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces trois mois, ou plutôt d'oublier sa peur. N'ayant toujours aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle avait put vivre là-bas, elle faisait toujours des cauchemars. Elle devait reprendre goût à la vie, redevenir celle qu'elle avait toujours été.

Elle voulut le rappeler, s'excuser, mais elle avait trop honte pour ça. Il voulait juste l'aider, qu'elle se remette vite et qu'elle revienne. Elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle lui avait reproché de vouloir l'aider. Elle se leva de son lit, attrapa le téléphone sur le sol et fini par composer son numéro. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait trop besoin de lui. Elle attendit, encore et encore, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle tenta une fois de plus, mais toujours rien. Il lui en voulait et refusait de lui parler. Elle savait qu'elle était en faute, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais elle appela une dernière fois.

-" Jane" commença-t-elle sur la boite vocale, " je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dis, je ne voulais pas être aussi dure. Je… je comprends pourquoi tu m'as dit ça et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que… Je suis désolée. J'espère qu'on pourra vite se reparler. Ne fait pas trop de bêtises."

Elle raccrocha, retourna se coucher et pria pour que Jane lui pardonne rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, elle avait trop besoin de lui.

**- oooo -**

Tommy retourna dans sa chambre en se passant une main sur le visage. Il s'assit sur son lit, la fatigue visible sur son visage. Cela faisait deux semaines que Teresa était arrivée, deux semaines que toutes les nuits c'était la même chose. Elle se réveillait en hurlant et en suppliant. Il tentait de la calmer, lui assurait qu'elle était en sécurité et une fois qu'elle s'était rendormie, il retournait se coucher. Il avait voulut lui faire dire pourquoi elle faisait tout ces cauchemars, ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais elle ne disait jamais rien, gardait le silence et en général, le lendemain elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué, sur les nerfs. Il voulait l'aider du mieux possible, mais il ne s'en sentait plus capable.

Il aimait sa sœur, elle avait toujours été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin et c'était son tour. Mais il n'y arrivait plus, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Annie faisait de son mieux pour l'aider et le soutenir. Mais même elle ne savait plus quoi faire. La jeune fille passait une bonne partie de ses journées avec sa tante, elle essayait de la faire sourire et parfois ça fonctionnait. Mais dernièrement, elle se renfermait de plus en plus et aucun d'eux ne savait comment l'aider. Un petit coup à la porte lui fit lever les yeux.

-" Encore un cauchemar ?" Demanda Annie en prenant place sur le lit à côté de son père, posant une main sur son épaule.

-" Oui et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider" souffla l'homme.

-" Je crois avoir une idée" annonça-t-elle.

-" Et je peux savoir quoi ?" S'inquiéta Tommy.

-" Tu verras bien."

Annie se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant son père seul. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, prit son portable et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, celui de Patrick Jane. Le jour suivant l'arrivée de sa tante, Annie avait reçu un appel de Jane, ce qui l'avait quelque peu surprise. Il lui avait parlé de sa dispute avec Teresa et avait demandé à la jeune fille s'il pouvait garder un œil sur elle pour lui. Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas bien, Annie avait accepté et faisait de son mieux pour que sa tante aille mieux. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et que la seule personne qui pourrait lui venir en aide était Jane.

-" Salut Patrick" salua Annie, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne le réveillait pas.

-" Un problème Annie, un autre cauchemar ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Oui, encore un et elle ne va vraiment pas mieux" souffla la jeune fille.

-" Je sais, je pensais que ça l'aiderait de venir chez vous."

-" Mais il n'y a que vous qui puissiez l'aider."

-" Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je lui rappelle trop ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle a besoin d'une pause."

-" Non, la pause à été bien assez longue" s'énerva l'adolescente. " Ma tante va mal et il n'y a que vous pour l'aider."

-" Je te l'ai dit Annie, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

-" Elle a hurlé votre nom cette nuit, elle vous a supplié de venir l'aider" lui dit-elle alors. " Elle a vraiment besoin de vous. Je pense que les souvenirs reviennent et que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'aider sur ce coup. Mon père n'en peut plus et j'ai l'impression de devenir folle. J'aime ma tante, mais là c'est plus possible."

Jane écouta les paroles de la jeune fille et finit par prendre sa décision. Lisbon avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Lui-même avait l'impression de devenir fou avec cette distance entre eux. Et maintenant que les souvenirs semblaient revenir, il serait plus à même de lui venir en aide. Peut-être qu'il découvrirait ce que John LeRouge avait implanté dans sa tête, peut-être qu'il trouverait comment changer tout ça. Et peut-être qu'après, Lisbon serait de nouveau elle-même. Et avec de la chance, ils pourraient peut-être vivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, avant toute cette histoire. Ça faisait beaucoup de peut-être, mais c'était déjà un début d'espoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette histoire briser la jeune femme.

-" Je vais venir Annie" lui dit-il alors. " Mais surtout ne dit rien à ta tante, je veux lui faire la surprise."

-" Merci Patrick."

-" De rien. J'espère vraiment pouvoir l'aider."

-" Moi aussi."

Puis, Annie raccrocha et alla se coucher. Elle pria pour que Jane parvienne à aider sa tante et qu'ainsi elle redevienne comme avant. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais ce devait être assez horrible pour la changer à ce point. La jeune fille finit par s'endormir avec un nouvel espoir au fond du cœur.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

_Sweety 22/01/13_


	10. Chapter 9

**Salut a tous.**

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne fais donc que poster ce chapitre.**

**Je remercierais pour les commentaires sur le prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Lisbon se trouvait dans sa chambre, emballant ses affaires dans une valise. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire chez son frère, elle le rendait fou, ainsi que Annie. Ils ne lui avaient rien dit, mais elle le savait, elle était flic. Elle savait que ses cauchemars toutes les nuits devenaient insupportables, et le fait qu'elle garde le silence n'était pas mieux. Les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu, pas assez pour qu'elle se souvienne vraiment, mais assez pour la torturer. Les mots de John LeRouge, tout ce qu'il avait voulut lui faire croire bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était que mensonges. Jane n'aurait jamais fait ce que le tueur lui avait dit, elle le savait, elle avait confiance en lui.

La jeune femme savait que Jane et son équipe l'avaient cherchée tout ce temps, que jamais ils n'avaient abandonné. Surtout Jane. Ils étaient proches avant toute cette histoire, très proches. Elle commençait même à se sentir assez à l'aise pour aller plus loin avec lui, quand il serait prêt. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps et elle était prête à le lui donner. Mais elle n'en avait pas eut l'occasion et elle le regrettait. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour être de nouveau assez à l'aise avec Jane. Le simple fait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui la rendait nerveuse, alors imaginer se remettre avec lui…

Deux semaines qu'elle était partit et elle avait envie de revenir. Elle pensait qu'en s'éloignant de Sacramento, du CBI et de Jane elle pourrait se remettre. Mais en réalité, elle se sentait encore plus mal, bien plus mal. Elle avait trop besoin de lui dans sa vie. Mais alors pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec lui elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'éloigner ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait, elle avait envie de le retrouver ? Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle rien que d'y penser. Elle devait trouver un moyen de redevenir elle-même, de redevenir l'agent Teresa Lisbon et retrouver sa vie. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être ainsi, ce n'était pas elle.

Annie arriva dans sa chambre à ce moment là, curieuse. Elle regarda autour de la pièce, constata que tout était rangé, comme si personne n'était venu ici, comme si elle n'avait pas passé les deux dernières semaines ici. L'adolescente s'approcha de sa tante, le regard interrogateur. Lisbon n'osa pas la regarder, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle verrait dans les yeux de sa tante.

-" Tu ne peux pas partir" lança Annie.

-" Ecoute, je sais que tu voudrais que je reste, et moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas possible."

-" Pourquoi ?"

-" Je suis un poids pour vous, ça ne m'aide pas de savoir que je vous fais souffrir. Je voulais redevenir moi-même, mais pas comme ça."

-" Mais tu peux rester, on peut t'aider" tenta tout de même Annie.

-" Je suis désolée Annie, mais personne ne peut m'aider" souffla Teresa. " Le mieux pour tout le monde c'est que je parte. Mais je reste en ville, on continuera de se voir, je te le promets."

Annie ne trouva rien à dire, sa tante avait probablement raison sur un point. Son père et elle ne pouvaient rien pour elle, mais une personne pouvait l'aider, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait toutefois rien dire à sa tante, elle savait qu'elle le prendrait mal, qu'elle lui en voudrait de lui avoir caché les conversations qu'ils avaient échangé les deux dernières semaines. Elle finirait par l'apprendre, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas que cela vienne d'elle. C'est pourquoi elle ne dit rien lorsque Lisbon prit son sac, vint lui poser un baiser sur le front et quitta la chambre. Elle savait qu'elles se verraient encore et Annie espérait que Jane arriverait vite. Sa tante avait vraiment besoin de lui, qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

L'adolescente descendit à la suite de sa tante, voulant profiter encore un peu de sa présence chez elle. Un petit déjeuner ensemble avant son départ serait sympa. Elle commença donc à sortir ce qu'il fallait et Lisbon vint l'aider. Elles mangèrent comme tous les matins, se racontant des choses et d'autres, avant que Lisbon ne décide qu'il était temps de partir. Annie la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Lisbon lui rendit son étreinte.

-" Tu diras à ton père que je l'appellerai dans la soirée" dit Lisbon en s'écartant d'Annie.

-" Je le ferai, mais il ne sera sûrement pas content" commenta la jeune fille.

-" Je sais, je lui expliquerai."

-" Alors on se voit quand ?"

-" Demain, je voudrais prendre une journée pour m'installer. Ça te va ?"

-" Ouais, bonne journée alors."

Elles se prirent dans les bras une dernière fois avant que Lisbon prenne sa valise et quitte l'appartement. Un taxi allait arriver dans peu de temps et la conduirait en ville afin qu'elle trouve un hôtel. Elle avait juste voulut prendre du recul par rapport à sa vie, mais maintenant elle était encore plus perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour reprendre sa vie en main. John LeRouge l'avait détruite, il avait fait de sa vie un enfer et elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

**- oooo -**

L'avion de Jane se posa dans l'après-midi et il trouva rapidement un taxi qui le conduisit chez Tommy et Annie. Il n'y avait aucune voiture devant la maison, ce qui voulait dire que Tommy devait certainement être encore au travail. Mais Annie devait être là, sauf si elle était sortie avec sa tante faire les boutiques, un truc de filles. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer Lisbon allant de rayon en rayon à la recherche de vêtements ou de trucs féminins. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas féminine, elle l'était, mais à sa façon. C'est-ce qui lui avait plut chez elle au départ, son côté garçon manqué tout en étant une femme. Elle était forte, courageuse, avait du caractère. Mais tout ça c'était avant son enlèvement, avant que le tueur qui lui avait prit sa famille lui prenne aussi cette femme merveilleuse.

Jane s'en voulait de ne pas avoir sut ce qui allait arriver, de ne pas avoir put empêcher ça. Il l'avait cherché pendant si longtemps, n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Et maintenant qu'elle était de retour, c'était comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. L'homme avait brisé quelque chose en elle, et lui, le grand mentaliste, ne savait pas comment le reconstruire. Sans elle, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer, elle avait toujours était celle à le maintenir dans le droit chemin. Il survivrait, mais il ne serait plus le même. Elle était la première à lui avoir ouvert vraiment les yeux, à lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il pouvait encore vivre après la mort de sa famille. Elle était celle à lui montrer qu'il pouvait encore aimer, que ce n'était pas interdit.

Au début, il pensait que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle étaient faux, que ce n'était que parce qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Il pensait que l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, que sa gentillesse et son aide avaient influencé son jugement. Mais au fil du temps, il avait dut se rendre à l'évidence, il aimait Lisbon pour ce qu'elle était, pas pour ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'aimait parce qu'elle était elle, Teresa Lisbon. Et il ferait tout pour qu'elle redevienne cette femme, celle qui avait ouvert son cœur à un nouvel amour. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit ces mots, ceux qui lui feraient comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'était pas prêt à lui dire avant, mais les choses avaient changé et aujourd'hui, il l'était. S'il voulait pouvoir vraiment l'aider, il devait être honnête, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui allait mal. Elle devait comprendre qu'il allait mal lui aussi et qu'il avait besoin qu'elle se rétablisse pour aller mieux.

Le blond frappa à la porte et fut surprit quand elle s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Annie le regarda avec un pauvre sourire et Jane commença à s'inquiéter. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'appartement derrière la jeune fille à la recherche de celle pour qui il était venu, mais il ne la trouva pas. Un nouveau regard vers Annie lui fit comprendre. Pas besoin de mot, il savait.

-" Où s'est-elle installée ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Je ne sais pas, elle est juste partie" murmura Annie, toujours aussi triste du départ de sa tante. " Elle a dit que c'était mieux pour tout le monde."

-" C'est certainement ce qu'elle pense, mais ce n'est pas vrai" tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-" Elle veut vous protéger, ton père et toi."

-" Mais nous protéger de quoi ?"

-" D'elle."

Annie resta sans voix. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, elle n'avait pensé à rien en réalité. Sa tante avait toujours était comme ça, vouloir protéger tout le monde. Ce qu'elle ne prenait pas en compte, c'est qu'elle avait elle aussi besoin qu'on la protège. Seule dans sa situation, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle avait plus besoin d'aide qu'elle ne le pensait.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas Annie, je vais la retrouver" promit Jane.

-" Je sais, j'ai confiance en vous" sourit la jeune fille.

Jane laissa sa valise chez Annie et repartit. Il ne savait pas dans quel hôtel elle était allée, il ne connaissait pas la ville. Mais il la retrouverait, il ne la laisserait pas seule, surtout en ce moment. Elle faisait des cauchemars, depuis le début et ses souvenirs revenaient. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui si elle ne voulait pas devenir dingue avec tous ces souvenirs. Il pouvait l'aider à les comprendre, du moins il l'espérait.

Il fit le tour du quartier, observa les lieux. C'était un endroit tranquille et Tommy avait vraiment bien choisit. Il marcha comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en ville. Il continua sa marche aléatoire tout en réfléchissant. Le seul moyen de la retrouver était de l'appeler, mais il ne savait pas si elle lui répondrait. Deux semaines plus tôt, il lui avait dit qu'il serait mieux qu'ils ne s'appellent plus. Elle l'avait mal pris, mais avait fini par le rappeler. Et cette fois, il ne lui avait pas répondu, même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait tout changer. Il pouvait la retrouver, s'expliquer et même faire la paix. Il avait trop besoin d'elle pour la laisser partir comme ça. Il sortit donc son portable et composa son numéro. Il attendit quelques secondes et tomba sur le répondeur. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il ne laissa pas de message. Mais il rappela une seconde fois, puis une troisième et à la quatrième il commençait à perdre espoir. Et comme si elle avait sentit sa peine, elle décrocha.

-" Lisbon ?"

-" Jane, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler" lui répondit-elle sèchement.

-" Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais j'aimerais vraiment te voir."

-" Alors tu vas devoir attendre, car je ne rentrerai pas avant longtemps."

-" Dis moi juste où tu es et je te rejoins" lui dit-il.

-" Tu… tu es à Chicago ?" Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-" Oui, je suis venu te rejoindre. S'il te plait, dis-moi où tu es."

Lisbon n'en revenait pas, il était venu, pour elle. Lors de leur dernier appel, elle était certaine qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait la preuve qu'elle s'était trompée. Jane ne lui en voulait pas, il ne refusait pas de lui parler et était même venu jusqu'ici pour elle. Que demander de plus ?

-" Lisbon, tu es toujours là ?"

-" Euh… oui, oui je suis là."

-" Alors, où es-tu ? Si tu veux bien me voir."

-" Je suis… assise sur un banc, dans le parc au coin de la rue où vit Tommy."

-" J'arrive."

Il raccrocha et se dépêcha de revenir sur ses pas. Et dire qu'il était passé à côté de ce parc sans même la voir. A chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'elle, il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il y était presque, après deux semaines, il allait la revoir et il se sentait nerveux. Patrick Jane n'était jamais nerveux, mais il n'avait été amoureux qu'une fois et à ce moment là, il se souvenait avoir été très nerveux. Dans quelques minutes il allait revoir Lisbon et il avait bien l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de le faire maintenant, mais il en avait besoin. Ça lui pesait de garder ça pour lui.

Jane arriva enfin devant le parc qu'il scruta des yeux et il la repéra, un peu plus loin, toujours sur le même banc. Et comme si elle avait sentit sa présence, elle releva les yeux vers lui et se redressa d'un coup. Elle fit un pas hésitant vers lui, puis un autre et encore un autre. Jane fit de même, lentement. Finalement, Lisbon courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort. Jane répondit à son étreinte avec enthousiasme et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il inspira l'odeur de son parfum, il savoura la chaleur de son corps. Il était si heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps, si heureux.

-" Jane" souffla-t-elle contre son torse. " Merci."

-" De quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, sans la relâcher.

-" D'être là, d'être avec moi" répondit-elle.

-" Je serais toujours là pour toi Lisbon, toujours."

-" Je sais."

Elle se décala de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait des cernes, il était fatigué. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue, une lueur qui ressemblait étrangement à celle se trouvant dans ses propres yeux. Si c'était bien la même chose, alors elle savait parfaitement la raison de leur présence. Elle lui passa une main sur la joue, la caressa avec tendresse et frissonna lorsque la main de Jane se posa sur la sienne.

Jane la regarda avec tendresse et amour. Elle semblait fatiguée, bien plus qu'avant de partir et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. Mais il était là maintenant et il ne la laisserait pas. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de le voir et ne plus lui en vouloir pour leur dispute. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir fait souffrir alors que tout ce qu'elle cherchait était du réconfort et du soutien. Aujourd'hui il était là pour ça et il ferait tout pour qu'elle le sache et qu'elle comprenne.

Il les dirigea vers le banc où ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Jane prit les mains de Lisbon dans les siennes et la jeune femme se sentit frissonner une fois de plus. Soudainement, elle eut envie de partir, de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Un mal de tête la prit, si fort qu'elle fut obligée de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

-" Lisbon, est-ce que ça va ?" S'inquiéta Jane.

-" Ma tête, j'ai mal à la tête" se lamenta-t-elle.

Jane posa une main sur son front, la seconde dans son dos et l'aida à se lever, mais la douleur fut si grande que la jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol. Jane l'aida et la serra contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Lisbon fut assaillit par des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas encore revus dans ses cauchemars. Elle se revit dans cette chambre, puis dans le salon, John LeRouge accroupit devant elle, une main sur son front. Elle revit l'homme lui parler d'une voix lente, ferme, hypnotisante. Il lui expliquait quelque chose, mais elle avait du mal à entendre, toutefois, elle entendit parfaitement bien le nom de Jane, encore et encore.

-" Lisbon… Teresa… parle moi" supplia Jane à côté d'elle.

-" Il… il me parle de toi" gémit-elle. " Il me dit que… il dit que tu te fiches de moi… que tu… ne viendras pas me chercher" continua-t-elle.

Jane sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots. L'homme avait voulut faire croire à Lisbon qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas y avoir cru, ce n'était pas possible. A moins que…

-" Teresa, t'a-t-il hypnotisée ?" Voulut-il savoir.

-" Je… je crois… c'est comme…. Comme quand tu …. M'as aidée…. Quand…"

-" Je vois" comme la fois où il l'avait aidé à se souvenir lorsqu'elle était accusée de meurtre. " Te touchait-il à ce moment là ?"

-" Oui… le… front."

C'était donc ça. En posant sa main sur le front de Lisbon, il avait éveillé les souvenirs bloqués. Il fallait donc maintenant qu'il sache ce que l'homme lui avait dit exactement, tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il risquait d'avoir mal d'entendre tout ça, mais il le devait, pour le bien de Lisbon. Jane l'aida à s'asseoir sur le banc et attendit qu'elle se calme un peu, que la douleur disparaisse. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle, mais peu à peu, elle se calma, surtout lorsque Jane s'écarta d'elle. Lisbon finit par lever les yeux vers son ami et vit l'inquiétude dans son regard, ainsi que la culpabilité. Elle s'en voulait car elle savait que c'était de sa faute, que si elle ne s'était pas faite enlever, elle ne serait pas dans cet état et Jane ne se sentirait pas aussi coupable.

-" Okay Teresa, on va aller chez ton frère, tu as besoin de repos."

-" Non, j'ai une chambre d'hôtel, je préfère aller là-bas" protesta-t-elle.

-" La maison de ton frère est plus proche et… tu auras besoin d'un environnement familier pour ce que je vais faire" expliqua-t-il.

-" Que veux-tu faire ?"

-" Je veux t'aider à faire remonter tous tes souvenirs."

-" Mais je ne veux pas" s'emporta-t-elle en se levant. " Je ne veux pas me souvenir, je préfère oublier tout ça."

-" Il le faut pourtant, tu n'iras jamais mieux sinon."

-" Non" cria-t-elle une dernière fois avant de partir.

Jane la regarda s'éloigner avant de partir à sa poursuite, refusant de la laisser partir. S'il la laissait s'en aller maintenant, il n'aurait aucune chance de la retrouver, elle ne répondrait pas à ses appels. Il voulait absolument lui faire comprendre le bien de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il la rattrapa facilement, la fatigue de la jeune femme la ralentissant beaucoup. Il lui attrapa un bras et la força à se tourner vers lui. Lisbon se débattit, mais là encore, sa grande fatigue ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Et même si cela permettait à Jane de la retenir, il n'aimait pas la voir si faible. Il regrettait le temps où elle pouvait le frapper droit dans le nez s'il était trop agaçant.

-" Lisbon calme toi" murmura Jane en l'attirant contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

-" Laisse-moi partir Jane" supplia-t-elle.

-" Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais" ça la faisait mal de l'entendre supplier.

-" Pourquoi tu veux vraiment ramener tous ces souvenirs" demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. " Je ne veux pas me rappeler de cette période, je veux oublier et redevenir l'agent Lisbon."

-" Et tu le seras, quand je t'aurais aidé."

-" Non, tout ce que tu veux c'est ramener ces souvenirs et pouvoir les utiliser pour te rapprocher de John LeRouge. C'est toujours ce que tu fais, tu utilises les gens pour arriver à tes fins et tu vas m'utiliser pour l'attraper et accomplir ta vengeance."

-" Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?" S'offensa-t-il.

-" Parce que je ne suis qu'un pion pour toi, rien de plus. Tout comme je l'étais pour lui. Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi, personne ne tient à moi. Je finirais ma vie seule et ça me va très bien."

-" Tout ça est faux et tu le sais très bien."

-" Je…. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je suis perdue Jane, je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne suis plus moi-même à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait."

-" Et je veux t'aider à redevenir toi-même."

-" Mais je ne pourrais jamais, pas tant que…"

-" Que quoi Lisbon, que quoi ?"

-" Que… tu seras là."

Jane recula, choqué par les paroles de Lisbon. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment penser ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pas après toutes les années qu'elle avait passé à lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il ne pouvait pas se reprocher les agissements du tueur. John LeRouge l'avait vraiment changé et il n'était plus certain de pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune femme, il put voir qu'elle était autant choquée que lui par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait les yeux brillants, refusant de laisser glisser les larmes. Une fois de plus, elle lui avait fait du mal alors qu'elle avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger. Elle tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais il recula encore et cette fois, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-" Je suis désolée" s'excusa-t-elle. " Je ne voulais pas, je te jure que je ne voulais pas dire ça."

Elle attendit une réponse, un geste, mais rien ne vint.

-" Je vais te laisser, merci d'être venu, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu repartes. Au revoir Jane."

Et elle partit, laissant le consultant seul dans le parc. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle passa la barrière, mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à traverser la rue, il sortit de sa transe. Il lui courut après, traversant sans même regarder avant. Il entendit un coup de klaxon, un cri, puis plus rien.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 28/01/13_


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou mes amis.**

**Je sais que vous n'êtes pas nombreux a lire cette fic, ce qui me déçois un peu mais bon, chacun ses gouts. Je voulais donc remercier le peu de personnes qui me commente:** _torllusque89_ **et** _Guest_.

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

_Et elle partit, laissant le consultant seul dans le parc. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle passa la barrière, mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à traverser la rue, il sortit de sa transe. Il lui courut après, traversant sans même regarder avant. Il entendit un coup de klaxon, un cri, puis plus rien._

-" Jane, ouvre les yeux," entendit-il dans le lointain. " S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux."

-" Lisbon…" Murmura-t-il.

-" Merci mon Dieu" souffla-t-elle. " Ça va?"

Jane se redressa avec l'aide de Lisbon, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. La voiture se trouvait en travers de la route, le chauffeur à côté, le regardant avec inquiétude. Des curieux s'étaient rassemblés dans la rue, tous voulaient voir ce qu'il se passait. Lisbon se tenait juste à côté de lui, une main toujours dans son dos et l'autre lui tenant la main. Il la regarda, curieux. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle le fuyait, et maintenant elle lui tenait la main.

Il tenta de se lever, mais Lisbon l'en empêcha avec une main sur son épaule. Alors il resta assit, encore un peu étourdi. Il remarqua alors seulement qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, qu'il n'avait mal nulle part si ce n'est au bras gauche, celui sur lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux. En regardant un peu mieux Lisbon, il remarqua qu'elle était essoufflée, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Et il comprit ce qu'il c'était passé.

-" Tu m'as sauvé" dit-il simplement en la regardant dans les yeux.

-" Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire renverser par cette voiture" murmura-t-elle. " Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça."

-" Je ne t'en veux pas Lisbon, mais tu dois vraiment me laisser t'aider" insista-t-il.

Lisbon le regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle devait le laisser l'aider. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était d'accord, elle avait vraiment peur de ce qu'elle pourrait se rappeler. Si Jane parvenait à faire revenir tout les souvenirs qu'elle refusait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais les oublier. Était-elle prête à ça ? Pourrait-elle vivre avec ça ? Un regard à Jane lui fit comprendre qu'il avait autant peur qu'elle, mais qu'il était prêt à souffrir.

Jane leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue de la jeune femme, son regard était suppliant. Il voulait absolument l'aider, qu'importe les risques. Lisbon ferma les yeux, savourant la simple caresse. Ça lui avait tant manqué et elle voulait pouvoir de nouveau en profiter, revivre cette histoire qu'ils avaient eut des mois plus tôt. Jane retira sa main de sa joue, mais lui attrapa de nouveau la main qu'il sera fort. La décision était prise, elle le ferait.

-" C'est d'accord" lui dit-elle avec un regard sérieux.

-" Tu es certaine que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?" Voulut-il savoir. " Si tu le fais pour moi alors ne le fais pas."

-" Je le fais pour toi… et pour moi" avoua-t-elle. " Je veux retrouver ma vie… avec toi."

-" Alors viens, on va chez ton frère."

-" D'accord, mais vas-y doucement" lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se lever.

-" Oui maman" plaisanta-t-il.

Cette petite phrase arracha un sourire à Lisbon et, une fois sur ses pieds, ils s'éloignèrent sur le trottoir. La foule se dissipa, le conducteur de la voiture remonta dans son véhicule et repartit. Le duo marcha lentement, Lisbon ne voulait pas prendre de risque, elle ne savait pas si Jane allait vraiment bien. Il semblait aller bien, il lui souriait et refusait de lâcher sa main.

Lorsque Lisbon était partit, elle en voulait à son ami de la pousser à revivre le moment le plus horrible de sa vie. Elle était déjà de l'autre côté de la route lorsqu'elle avait entendu Jane l'appeler, mais avait choisit de l'ignorer. Elle avait continué de s'éloigner, s'était tournée une fois tout de même. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, elle avait vécu tant de choses avec cet homme. Et c'est là qu'elle avait vu arriver la voiture, ainsi que Jane traverser la route sans regarder. Elle avait alors courut le plus vite possible et l'avait poussé sur le trottoir juste à temps.

Maintenant, ils étaient tout les deux en route pour la maison de Tommy et elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse à chaque pas. Elle devait le faire, elle le savait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était facile. Elle devait absolument se souvenir de tout si elle voulait retrouver sa vie. John LeRouge ne lui avait pas fait de mal, de ça elle en était sûre. Il l'avait toujours nourrit correctement, avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien. Par contre, il y avait ces périodes dont elle ne se souvenait pas, des heures entières complètements noires dans sa mémoire. Cela lui faisait penser à ce que le Dr Carmen lui avait fait, cette drogue qu'il lui avait fait prendre.

A l'hôpital on lui avait fait des examens, et rien n'avait laissé penser qu'elle ait put être droguée. Mais ça ne pouvait être que ça, elle n'aurait jamais laissé John LeRouge lui insuffler des idées dans la tête. Elle ne savait plus, elle était totalement perdue et seul Jane pourrait l'aider. Sa peur ne partirait pas comme ça, peut-être que Jane n'arriverait pas à l'hypnotiser, ou alors il n'arriverait pas à savoir comment la sortir de cet état. Elle ne savait pas, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Elle avait toujours eut confiance en lui, même si elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit. Pas au début de leur collaboration, mais la confiance s'était installée peu à peu au fil du temps jusqu'à ce que sa confiance en lui soit totale.

Une fois devant la porte de la maison, elle frappa et Annie arriva dans l'instant, son sourire disparaissant en voyant sa tante maintenir Jane. Elle l'aida et elles installèrent le mentaliste sur le canapé. Lisbon se rendit dans la cuisine et revint avec un verre d'eau qu'elle lui donna. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, une soudaine envie en elle de se trouver aussi près de lui que possible. Annie s'assit sur le fauteuil en face, attendant des explications.

-" Je vais bien Annie, pas besoin de t'inquiéter" la rassura Jane.

-" J'en doute" répondit la jeune fille. " Vous êtes bien pâle pour quelqu'un qui va bien. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?"

-" J'ai évité une voiture, grâce à ta tante" ajouta-t-il en regardant Lisbon.

-" Et comment c'est arrivé ?" Questionna encore l'adolescente.

-" On… on a eut une dispute" avoua Teresa.

-" A quel sujet ?" Continua Annie.

-" Je ne voulais pas que Jane m'aide" reprit Lisbon, un peu agacée par la curiosité de sa nièce. " J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre, mais Jane a trouvé les mots juste, alors j'ai accepté."

-" C'est vrai ?" S'enthousiasma Annie.

-" Oui, ta tante à dit oui" lui assura Jane. " Mais je vais me reposer un peu avant de commencer. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux remettre ça à demain matin."

-" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" Annie ne voulait pas attendre, elle voulait savoir, maintenant.

-" Parce que nous avons tout les deux eut des émotions fortes aujourd'hui et que ça ne fonctionnera pas dans notre état de nervosité" expliqua Jane. " Nous avons besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et je veux laisser le temps à ta tante de bien réfléchir."

-" J'ai dis oui Jane" rétorqua Lisbon.

-" Je sais, mais c'était après que j'ai faillit me faire renverser. Tu as eu peur pour moi et je veux que tu sois certaine de ton choix."

-" Merci Jane."

Cet homme était vraiment parfait, enfin pas vraiment parfait, mais il n'en était pas loin. Il pensait à elle avant de penser à lui et c'est-ce qui plaisait tant à Lisbon. Quelques années en arrière, il n'était pas comme ça, il ne pensait qu'a lui. Mais au fil du temps, il avait changé et depuis quelques mois, il était devenu bien plus prévenant envers elle. La vie n'avait pas été facile pour eux et encore moins ces trois derniers mois, mais ils avaient une chance de tout recommencer. Jane ferait tout pour elle et Lisbon ferait tout pour lui. Si cela voulait dire le laisser l'hypnotiser et faire ressurgir les souvenirs effrayants qu'elle voulait absolument oublier, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

-" Bon et bien, je vais nous préparer de quoi manger" sourit Annie, voulant laisser un peu d'intimité à sa tante et Jane. " Quelque chose vous tente ?"

-" Ce que tu voudras Annie, merci" répondit Teresa.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jane, laissant sa nièce s'occuper du repas. Toute son attention était tournée vers Jane. Elle avait eut tellement peur lorsqu'elle avait vu cette voiture, elle avait cru qu'elle allait le perdre, pour de bon. Mais il allait bien, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle en ce moment. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, c'était instinctif, elle avait besoin de lui. Jane passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant avec tendresse. La voir ainsi, si affectueuse, ça l'effrayait. Pas que Lisbon ne soit pas affectueuse, elle l'avait beaucoup été avant son enlèvement. Mais aujourd'hui, il ressentait ça différemment. Elle n'était plus la femme d'avant et il voulait la retrouver.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Lisbon se décala de Jane, se leva et monta dans la chambre d'ami. Jane la laissa faire, il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps et qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle allait certainement dormir et il en aurait bien fait de même, mais il devait avant tout parler avec Annie. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur les cauchemars de Lisbon avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit et il savait que Lisbon ne lui dirait rien.

**- oooo -**

L'homme avait un sourire mauvais sous son masque, ne permettant ainsi pas de voir son visage. Celui qui se trouvait en face de lui ne disait rien, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le rencontrer et il était nerveux. Il avait enfin la chance de montrer de quoi il était capable et il voulait faire les choses bien. Il avait entendu parler de l'homme, qui ne le connaissait pas, et il était fier d'avoir été choisit parmi tout les candidats potentiels.

L'homme au masque se leva, s'approcha de sa jeune recrue et fit le tour de la chaise, une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme tenta de réprimer des frissons, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il était encore jeune, manipulable et l'homme masqué sourit. Il ferait de lui ce qu'il voulait, il lui manipulerait le cerveau et obtiendrait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Avec un esprit aussi faible que celui là, ce ne serait pas difficile.

-" Sais-tu qui je suis ?" Demanda l'homme masqué.

-" Ou… oui" répondit le jeune.

-" Alors tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?"

-" Pour vous aider" murmura-t-il.

-" Et tu feras tout ce que je te dirais de faire, sans poser de question" assura l'homme.

-" Oui."

-" Bien, alors voilà ce que tu vas faire."

L'homme masqué souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de l'autre, ensuite, le jeune se leva et sortit de la pièce. De l'autre côté de la porte l'attendaient deux autres hommes. Ils lui mirent une cagoule sur le visage et l'entraînèrent avec eux. Le jeune homme suivit sans un mot, il savait que ce serait signer sa fin si jamais il le faisait. Il avait une mission, et il allait l'accomplir. Ils montèrent tous dans une fourgonnette, roulèrent plusieurs minutes et s'arrêtèrent. Les deux hommes firent sortir le jeune puis repartirent.

Une fois seul, le jeune retira sa cagoule pour se retrouver devant chez lui. Il rentra dans l'appartement, salua sa mère et sa sœur et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il avait quelque chose à faire, il devait recevoir plus de détail via sa boite mail et il s'installa devant son ordinateur, dans l'attente de ce qui allait arriver. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir un mail d'une adresse inconnue qu'il ouvrit immédiatement. Il lut le tout et effaça le mail, il ne laisserait aucune trace au cas où les choses ne se passeraient pas correctement.

Il était de plus en plus nerveux, jamais il n'avait fait ça et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il le devait, on lui avait fait confiance. L'homme qu'il prenait comme un père lui avait dit pouvoir l'aider à devenir quelqu'un d'important et il n'avait pas hésité. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était surveillé et le grand chef avait vu en lui du potentiel. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait été choisit uniquement parce qu'il était jeune, sans réelle expérience. Quelqu'un dont on pourrait facilement se débarrasser.

-" Benoit, le repas est prêt" cria sa sœur dans le couloir.

-" J'arrive Penny" lui répondit-il avant d'éteindre son ordinateur.

Il descendit rejoindre sa famille, sa mère était déjà dans la cuisine à mettre la table et Penny vint l'aider. Il s'assit, laissant son regard balayer la pièce, passant de sa mère à sa sœur. Il aimait sa famille et il savait que le jour où elles apprendraient ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elles ne le lui pardonneraient pas. Mais il avait la chance de devenir quelqu'un d'important, de travailler pour quelqu'un craint de tous et c'est tout ce qui importait pour lui.

-" Où étais-tu cet après-midi ?" Demanda Penny en prenant place à table.

-" Un ami" répondit-il rapidement.

-" Et quel ami ?" Insista-t-elle.

-" Ça te regarde pas" s'énerva Benoit.

-" Cessez de vous disputer" intervint la mère.

Le repas se passa ainsi, les deux adolescents se jetant des regards en coin sans se dire un mot. Mais la tension était oppressante, comme chaque jour. Penny était trop curieuse au goût de Benoit, et si elle continuait à poser des questions elle pourrait avoir des problèmes. Il aimait sa sœur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des ennuis, il voulait juste aider sa famille. Son travail lui apporterait beaucoup d'argent, il pourrait ainsi aider sa famille et devenir important pour cette organisation. On lui avait confié une tache de grande importance, du moins de ce qu'on lui avait dit. Sa famille n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen et c'était sa chance de changer cette situation.

Une fois le repas fini, il remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et prit en main la photo d'une femme qu'il observa un moment avant de la ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il connaissait la personne sur la photo, c'était une femme gentille. Il était dommage qu'elle soit sa mission, mais il le devait, pour le bien de sa famille. Il avait encore le temps de tout préparer, elle ne rentrerait pas avant encore quelques temps, il ne savait pas quand exactement. Il n'aurait pas de mal à l'approcher, elle parlait de temps en temps avec sa mère et il avait eut l'occasion de lui parler par le passé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était la cible, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, du moment que ça lui permettait d'aider sa famille. Il ramassa son MP3, plaça les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et lança la musique.

**- oooo -**

Jane monta dans la chambre chercher Lisbon. Le repas était prêt et Annie avait même préparé la table. Il ne manquait que Teresa et il avait proposé d'aller la chercher. Il frappa à la porte, mais comme il n'obtint pas de réponse, il se décida à entrer. Il trouva la jeune femme allongée sur le lit, profondément endormie. Il voulut repartir pour la laisser tranquille, mais un gémissement retint son attention. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers elle, il la vit agitée. Il s'approcha donc d'elle, s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-" Teresa, ouvre les yeux" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Lisbon sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, un peu perdue. Lorsqu'elle vit que Jane se trouvait à côté d'elle, le regard inquiet, elle comprit. Elle devait certainement avoir encore fait un cauchemar. Elle s'assit et lui sourit doucement, voulant le rassurer.

-" Ça va Jane" lui dit-elle.

-" Encore un cauchemar ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Comme toujours, mais c'est rien."

-" Bon, le repas est prêt."

Il ne voulait pas la pousser à parler, il le ferait bien assez le lendemain. Ce soir, il voulait qu'elle se détende, qu'elle passe une bonne soirée. Il la suivit hors de la chambre et rejoignit la famille Lisbon dans la cuisine. Un repas joyeux avant la séance d'hypnose du lendemain. Le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère vraiment que plus de monde viendra lire ma fic et me laissera des commentaires.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 30/01/13_


	12. Chapter 11

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Ceci est le 11 et j'ai finalement finit d'écrire cette fic qui contient en tout 17 chapitres.**

**Merci encore** _torllusque_ **et** _Solealuna_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Après le repas, Lisbon était remontée dans sa chambre, laissant les autres autour de la table. Annie était montée peu après, prétextant être fatiguée. Mais son père savait parfaitement qu'elle voulait les laisser seuls pour qu'ils discutent. Tommy commença à débarrasser la table, nerveux quand à ce que Jane allait lui demander. Le mentaliste pouvait le voir dans son langage corporel, et il le comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même était nerveux de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de ces informations s'il voulait pouvoir aider Teresa.

Il décida de détendre l'atmosphère et se leva pour aider Tommy. Ensemble, ils nettoyèrent la cuisine, préparèrent café et thé et allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Ils gardèrent le silence encore quelques minutes, ne sachant pas comment entamer la conversation. Finalement, ce fut Jane qui rompit le silence.

-" J'ai besoin de votre aide Tommy" dit-il. " J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous savez des cauchemars de Teresa."

-" Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire" commença Tommy. " Elle se réveille au milieu de la nuit en hurlant votre nom, en vous suppliant de l'aider. C'est tout. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle ne veut pas parler. J'ai essayé de la faire parler, mais elle garde le silence."

-" Et c'est comme ça toutes les nuits ?"

-" Sans exception. Ça pourra vous aider ?"

-" Je l'espère."

Jane fini sa tasse de thé avant d'aller la poser dans la cuisine. Tommy fit de même avec son café et se décida à monter se coucher laissant Jane seul dans le salon. Le mentaliste resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire, puis monta à l'étage. Il voulait s'assurer que Lisbon allait bien, il voulait être certain qu'elle dormait paisiblement, qu'elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar. Il savait que c'était des espoirs vains, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer quand même.

Il traversa le couloir et arriva rapidement devant la porte de la jeune femme. Il tendit l'oreille, pas un bruit. Mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner pour rejoindre le canapé pour la nuit, il entendit des gémissements provenant de la chambre. Il fit demi tour, entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers le lit où la jeune femme s'agitait. Elle était en sueur, des petits gémissements sortaient de sa bouche entre-ouverte, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Elle avait des larmes sur les joues, d'autres continuaient de quitter ses yeux. Elle avait les poings serrés sur le drap, elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite.

Puis, les gémissements furent remplacés par des mots, des suppliques. Il s'approcha encore, tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'elle disait. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, elle l'appelait à l'aide, elle le suppliait de ne pas la laisser, de ne pas l'abandonner. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça, jamais il pourrait l'abandonner, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Mais de l'entendre répéter ces mots, encore et encore lui fit mal. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer et sachant qu'elle avait besoin de repos, il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

-" Ce n'est rien Teresa, tout va bien" murmura-t-il.

Lisbon gémit encore un peu, mais elle fini par se calmer. Lorsqu'il voulut retirer sa main et quitter la chambre, elle le retint en posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle le supplia encore une fois de rester, mais la différence cette fois était que ses yeux étaient ouverts, du moins à peine. Elle était encore légèrement endormie, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il la fixa un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais devant son air suppliant, il s'installa sur le lit et l'entoura de ses bras. La jeune femme vint se coller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

Jane se sentit mieux qu'il ne s'était sentit depuis plusieurs mois. Le simple fait d'avoir Lisbon dans ses bras, de pouvoir dormir avec elle contre lui, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Il savait que c'était loin d'être le cas, mais il ferait tout pour que ça se réalise. Lisbon bougea contre lui, soufflant de bien être et il sourit tendrement. Il posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

-" Dors bien ma douce, je t'aime" murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

**- oooo -**

Tommy, après être monté se coucher, n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce que sa sœur avait vécu, la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée. Elle avait déjà tant souffert au cour de sa vie, toujours voulant protéger les autres. Elle avait été battu dans leur jeunesse, par un père qui n'avait pas sut se remettre de la perte de sa femme et qui avait projeté sa peine et sa colère sur ses enfants innocents.

Teresa avait toujours été la plus forte des quatre, il était fier qu'elle soit sa sœur. Elle avait prit soin d'eux, ses frères et lui, elle avait toujours fait passer leur bien être avant le sien. Lorsqu'ils avaient été assez grands, ils étaient parti et elle avait enfin put penser à elle. Ce qu'elle avait fait en partant pour la Californie et en devenant flic. Elle avait réussi, elle était devenue quelqu'un d'important et il était encore plus fier d'elle.

Lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle était en charge du dossier John LeRouge, lorsqu'il avait comprit que cette affaire pourrait la détruire, il avait eut peur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la décider à donner cette affaire à quelqu'un d'autre, une autre équipe. Elle était comme ça, personne ne pourrait la changer. Mais lorsqu'elle avait été enlevé par le tueur, il avait sentit la colère monter en lui. Il en avait voulu à Patrick Jane, car dans son esprit l'homme était responsable de la situation de sa sœur. Il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, il savait que pour lui aussi c'était difficile. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était sa sœur et il avait peur pour elle.

Et enfin un jour elle était revenue et pour lui tout était de nouveau comme avant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Sa sœur avait perdu quelque chose qui faisait d'elle la femme forte qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait perdu une chose qu'il ne savait pas si elle pourrait retrouver un jour. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de venir chez lui, il avait été heureux et avait accepté de la recevoir avec joie. Mais là encore, tout n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Toutes les nuits il venait la consoler à cause de ses cauchemars et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il avait fait de son mieux jusqu'à présent mais c'était de Patrick Jane dont elle avait besoin.

Il savait que sa fille était en contact constant avec lui, qu'elle le tenait informé de tout ce qui se passait. Il savait que si sa sœur l'apprenait, elle deviendrait folle, mais c'était pour son bien. C'est pour ça que, lorsqu'il était rentré du travail et qu'il avait vu le consultant dans le salon, il c'était sentit soulagé. Lui pourrait l'aider, il était le mieux placé pour ça.

L'idée de replonger Teresa dans son pire cauchemar, de la pousser à se souvenir du pire moment de sa vie lui faisait peur. Si elle était si terrifiée rien que par des cauchemars, qu'en serait-il en se replongeant complètement dans des souvenirs qu'elle rejetait depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Pourrait-elle se remettre de ça cette fois ? Il en doutait, mais avec Jane elle avait une chance. Il la comprenait mieux que quiconque.

Tommy se laissa tomber sur son lit, posant une main sur son visage. Demain Teresa aurait besoin de lui, plus qu'à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Il allait devoir se montrer fort pour elle car en ce moment elle ne l'était pas. Elle allait encore souffrir et même si cette idée le rendait malade, il savait aussi que c'était le seul moyen. Il avait besoin de repos pour être en forme demain alors il se coucha et se laissa envahir par le sommeil.

**- oooo -**

Benoît se trouvait assit à son bureau, devant un livre de littérature. Il tentait de se concentrer sur son devoir pour le lendemain, mais son esprit se trouvait ailleurs, bien loin de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de penser. Son rendez-vous avec cet homme masqué ne cessait de tourner encore et encore dans sa tête, l'effrayant un peu plus à chaque instant passé. Il avait été fier d'être appelé par cet homme, fier d'avoir un rôle important dans ce groupe. Il avait été présenté par Stuart Perria, celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui depuis que le sien était partit sans un mot environ dix ans plus tôt. Stuart était le directeur du centre pour jeunes en difficultés de son quartier, il avait veillé sur lui depuis qu'il était tout jeune.

Lorsque Benoît avait eut des problèmes, Stuart avait été là pour l'aider, pour le guider du bon côté. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, et pour ce jeune homme un peu perdu, c'était une chance. Puis un jour, il était venu le voir en lui parlant d'un moyen de gagner de l'argent et qu'ainsi il pourrait venir en aide à sa famille. Il avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion et s'était vite retrouvé à jouer les messagers pour ce groupe.

Jusque là, tout c'était bien passé, il ne devait que porter des enveloppes aux différents membres du groupe, un travail pas bien reluisant mais qui lui permettait de ramener de l'argent à la maison. Pour sa mère, il faisait du ménage dans un fast-food. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé de questions, mais sa sœur oui. Penny était bien trop curieuse, elle voulait toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait, où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils étaient inséparables, toujours ensemble. En même temps, c'était normal pour des jumeaux. Mais en grandissant, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et c'était à cause de Benoît et de ses mauvaises fréquentations.

Penny voulait aider son frère, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas les bons amis, qu'ils auraient de gros problèmes s'il continuait à les voir. Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Rien. Il ne la laisserait pas chercher plus longtemps de ce côté là, il devait la protéger. Il tenait trop à sa sœur pour la laisser avoir des problèmes. Elle avait raison toutefois, il devait arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus.

La femme de son contrat n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était même quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Elle enseignait dans son établissement scolaire, elle était jeune et gentille. Il avait eut l'occasion de lui parler par le passé et parfois elle venait chez lui pour l'aider dans ses devoirs. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec sa mère et Benoît avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait l'éliminer. Mais ce groupe, cette organisation, en avait après elle et il devait faire ce pourquoi il était payé.

Il savait pourquoi il devait faire ça, il savait qu'elle avait énervé les mauvaises personnes et que maintenant elle devait payer. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir écouté Stuart, d'avoir rejoint ce groupe. Il pensait que Stuart l'aiderait à avancer dans la vie, à aider sa famille. Mais maintenant il comprenait qu'en réalité, celui qui disait vouloir l'éloigner des problèmes n'avait fait que l'y enfoncer. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus en sortir, même s'il le voulait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Penny entra sans même y avoir été invitée. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit, prit un livre qu'elle commença à feuilleter et une photo tomba sur ses genoux. Elle la prit et releva un regard interrogatif vers son frère.

-" Pourquoi tu as une photo de Mlle Benson ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Benoît se tourna vers Penny et tenta de lui arracher la photo des mains. Mais elle se leva, gardant la photo.

-" Alors ?"

-" Ça te regarde pas, rends moi ça" répondit-il.

-" Réponds à ma question," insista-t-elle.

Il regarda sa sœur, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Penny le fixait avec un regard inquiet, elle voulait l'aider tout simplement. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, peut-être qu'il devait lui parler. Elle pourrait peut-être lui venir en aide. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se prit le visage entre les mains.

-" Benoît, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe" le supplia-t-elle.

-" J'ai fait une bêtise Penny" souffla-t-il. " Et maintenant je sais plus quoi faire."

-" Que vient faire Mlle Benson dans cette histoire ?"

-" Penny, si je te parle, tu dois me jurer que tu ne diras rien à personne."

-" Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider, Benoît, tu dois tout me dire."

La jeune fille tendit une main vers son frère qu'il prit et il vint s'asseoir sur le lit avec elle. Penny passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était là pour lui.

-" Ce groupe, ils veulent que je fasse du mal à Mlle Benson" avoua-t-il.

-" Pourquoi ? Mlle Benson est une femme bien, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait lui faire du mal ?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" Elle… elle s'est un peu trop intéressée à ce groupe, elle à voulut faire sortir Darnell de là et elle à dit qu'elle pourrait l'aider."

-" Et comment tu es arrivé dans ce groupe ?"

-" J'ai voulus gagner un peu d'argent pour aider maman et Stuart à dit qu'avec eux je pourrais gagner bien plus qu'en travaillant dans un fast-food."

-" Alors c'est Stuart qui t'a envoyé chez eux ? Je croyais qu'il aidait les jeunes, pas qu'il les envoyait dans des gangs."

-" C'est-ce que je pensais aussi, mais maintenant je fais partie de ce groupe et je sais pas comment en sortir."

-" On peut peut-être demander de l'aide à Mlle Lisbon, elle est flic, elle saura quoi faire" proposa Penny.

-" Elle est pas là en ce moment et je pense pas qu'elle soit en mesure de m'aider."

-" Elle t'aime bien, elle est gentille et elle saura quoi faire."

-" Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra nous aider en ce moment, n'oublies pas ce qui lui est arrivé y a pas longtemps."

Le silence tomba sur la chambre, le frère et la sœur étaient perdus, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Penny avait raison, leur voisine pourrait peut-être les aider, mais en ce moment elle ne pouvait pas. Mlle Benson était vraiment une femme bien et Benoît regrettait qu'elle se soit un peu trop occupée de ce groupe. Maintenant, elle était leur cible numéro un et s'il ne faisait rien, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'aider et tant qu'elle était en vacances, elle était en sécurité.

-" Ecoutes Benoît, qu'importe ce que tu penses, dès que Mlle Lisbon revient, je lui demanderai de t'aider, elle saura quoi faire."

-" Je l'espère, j'ai pas envie de faire du mal à Mlle Benson et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse."

Les deux jeunes restèrent ainsi silencieux, se soutenant mutuellement. Penny avait trouvé les bons mots pour aider son frère et finalement, Benoît ne regrettait pas qu'elle soit au courant de tout. Mlle Lisbon pourrait l'aider, du moins il l'espérait. Il devait juste attendre qu'elle revienne, le plus tôt possible car il ne savait pas s'il pourrait attendre trop longtemps. Il ne savait pas quand Mlle Benson rentrerait de son voyage et il priait pour que ce soit le plus tard possible.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Penny se leva pour sortir de la chambre, mais au dernier moment, elle se tourna vers son frère. D'après son regard Benoît pouvait dire qu'elle avait une autre idée en tête et il s'inquiétait de ce à quoi elle pouvait penser.

-" Et si on allait directement au CBI, c'est là qu'elle travaille" proposa-t-elle.

-" Et pour dire quoi ? Que j'ai ordre de faire du mal à l'une de mes profs et que c'est un gang dont je fais partie qui me l'a demandé ?"

-" Pourquoi pas, c'est la vérité et puis tu n'as encore rien fait."

-" Je ne peux pas" souffla-t-il, honteux.

-" Et moi je dis que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, il nous suffira de dire qu'on connaît Mlle Lisbon et qu'on aimerait de l'aide."

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle le traîna par le bras en dehors de la chambre, attrapa leurs vestes et ils sortirent de la maison. Leur mère était déjà au lit, elle était un peu malade en ce moment et se couchait toujours tôt. Elle ne se demanderait pas où ils étaient passés, ils rentreraient avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Penny prit le volant, son frère s'installant du côté passager. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au bâtiment du CBI où bien entendu ne se trouvait personne d'autre que l'agent de sécurité à l'entrée. Ils s'expliquèrent avec lui et Penny le supplia de faire venir quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

**- oooo -**

Cho était toujours dans les locaux du CBI, remplissant son rapport sur la dernière enquête. Depuis l'enlèvement de sa patronne, il avait prit sa place et gérait l'équipe, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas. Il espérait juste qu'elle revienne vite, il préférait être sous ses ordres qu'à sa place. Par chance, le directeur avait décidé de le laisser à ce poste jusqu'au retour de Lisbon et de ne pas chercher à la remplacer.

Son téléphone sonna, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il posa son stylo, décrocha, écouta son interlocuteur puis raccrocha. Il se leva, prit sa veste et descendit au parking rejoindre l'agent de sécurité qui attendait avec deux jeunes gens. Il s'approcha d'eux et la jeune fille s'avança vers lui.

-" Vous faites partie de l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Qui êtes vous ?" Répondit-il.

-" Je suis sa voisine Penny et là c'est mon frère Benoît" les présenta-t-elle. " Nous avons besoin d'aide et comme Teresa n'est pas là, je me suis dis que vous pourriez nous aider."

-" Tout dépend de votre problème. Venez avec moi."

Il remercia rapidement l'agent de sécurité et escorta les deux jeunes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il ne les connaissait pas, il ne savait rien de leur problème. Mais ils connaissaient Lisbon et pensaient qu'elle pouvait les aider. Ils devaient avoir de gros ennuis s'ils pensaient qu'un agent du CBI pouvait les aider, alors il le ferait pour elle. Ces jeunes semblaient craindre quelque chose, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il ferait de son mieux pour les aider. Et lorsque Lisbon rentrerait, elle pourrait prendre le relais. Tant qu'elle n'était pas là, c'était à lui de faire son travail et cela voulait aussi dire aider ses amis si nécessaire.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà, alors, ça vous plait toujours?**

**Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Et pour savoir ce que John LeRouge a fait a Lisbon, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Je vous dis donc a dans 2 jours pour _LE_ chapitre que vous attendez depuis si longtemps.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 31/01/13_


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour les amis.**

**Je suis contente, sur le chapitre précédent j'ai eu un commentaire de plus que sur les autres, trois commentaires sur le chapitre 11, je suis contente.**

**Donc voici _LE_ chapitre que vous attendez et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux doucement lorsque le soleil vint se poser sur son visage. Elle voulut bouger, mais elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille. Elle sentit la panique prendre possession de son corps avant de réaliser qu'elle était dans les bras de Jane. Elle se gifla mentalement pour sa faiblesse. En temps normal, elle ne paniquait pas pour si peu, mais tout était anormal en ce moment.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Jane se trouvait dans le lit avec elle, Lisbon leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Il n'était pas dans le lit mais sur le lit, en plus il avait encore ses vêtements et ses chaussures. Et là elle se souvint qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et que Jane était venu la réconforter. Elle se souvint aussi du contenu de son cauchemar et avoir parlé durant son sommeil. Jane avait dut l'entendre et était venu pour la calmer. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa envahir par la sensation de bien être qui prit possession d'elle. Le fait de se trouver dans les bras de Jane, d'avoir ses bras autour de sa taille, c'était magique. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé dans sa vie et, même si elle savait que c'était loin d'être le cas, elle voulait en profiter le plus possible.

Elle reposa sa tête sur le torse de Jane et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle le sentit resserrer ses bras autour d'elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se lever et encore moins lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qu'ils devaient faire aujourd'hui. Elle avait peur de se souvenirs, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Sans se souvenir de tout, elle avait des sentiments contradictoires envers Jane, alors qu'en serait-il une fois que tout ses souvenirs seraient revenus? C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle craignait de le repousser encore plus après ça et elle ne le voulait pas.

Jane était son meilleur ami et encore plus depuis quelques mois. Il était le seul à vraiment la comprendre, le seul avec qui elle se sentait bien. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle pouvait lui parler de tout. Mais après son enlèvement, elle avait changé et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait vraiment se remettre de ça. Elle releva la tête vers l'homme et sourit en voyant qu'il ne dormait plus. Il la fixait d'un regard tendre et aimant et elle le lui rendit. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais c'était suffisant pour elle pour l'instant. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, Jane avait les yeux clos, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-" Bonjour" souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête à côté de la sienne.

-" Salut, bien dormi?" Demanda-t-il en lui caressant le dos tendrement.

-" Plus ou moins, merci d'être resté avec moi" lui dit-elle.

-" Tu avais besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser."

Teresa ferma les yeux au souvenir de son cauchemar, la sensation d'inconfort reprenant le dessus en elle. Jane avait passé la nuit dans son lit, elle avait dormi dans ses bras et elle avait aimé ça. Mais encore une fois, elle avait envie de s'éloigner de lui, une envie incontrôlable. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne supportait plus de le repousser alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose, être avec lui.

Elle avait peur de ce dont elle pourrait se souvenir, mais elle avait encore plus peur de ce qu'elle deviendrait si elle ne le faisait pas. Elle ne voulait pas repousser Jane pour le reste de sa vie, elle voulait être avec lui. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile, pour elle comme pour Jane, mais c'était nécessaire. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Jane, la caressa tendrement et lui sourit.

-" Je suis prête à le faire Jane" murmura-t-elle. " Ça ne sera pas facile, ni pour toi ni pour moi, mais je dois le faire et toi seul peux m'aider."

-" Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te faire souffrir" promit-il.

-" Je sais, je te fais confiance" sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se regarder dans les yeux, à se donner du courage pour ce qui allait suivre. Puis, ils se levèrent pour se préparer. Lisbon était nerveuse même si elle avait accepté, elle avait encore peur. Jane le devina et vint vers elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et elle posa ses mains sur celles de Jane, sur son ventre.

-" Je sais que tu as encore peur Lisbon, mais tout se passera bien" tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-" J'ai confiance en toi Jane, mais j'ai peur que quand tout les souvenirs seront de retour… j'ai peur qu'après je te repousse et je ne le veux pas."

-" Je t'aiderais de mon mieux, tout se passera bien."

-" Et si je te repousse?"

-" Je reviendrais, jamais je ne te laisserais seule Teresa, tu es bien trop importante pour moi. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi."

-" Tu me le promets ?"

-" Je te le promets."

Lisbon se tourna dans les bras de Jane, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser un baiser sur ses lèvres pour sceller leur promesse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur le torse de Jane et y resta. Elle serra ses bras autour de lui, comme si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître. Elle le sentit lui rendre son étreinte, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir que lui aussi avait peur de ce qui allait suivre et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Ça n'allait pas être facile pour eux deux, des secrets seraient révélés, ce que John LeRouge lui avait fait.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal, du moins physiquement. Psychologiquement c'était une autre histoire et même si elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle savait que ça lui avait fait mal. Il lui avait dit des choses qui l'avaient touchée, des choses dont elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment mais qu'elle savait être difficile à entendre. Et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. Elle se souvenait avoir cru certaines de ces choses et elle avait peur de la réaction de Jane lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Sous hypnose, elle ne pourrait pas mentir, elle devrait automatiquement dire la vérité et elle ne voulait pas que Jane lui en veuille.

Le mentaliste s'écarta mais la garda à portée de bras. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas, qu'importe ce qu'il apprendrait. Il savait à quoi elle pensait, il savait qu'elle craignait que la vérité de ce qu'elle avait vécu éclate. Lui aussi avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, John LeRouge savait parfaitement comment briser une personne sans même la toucher. Cet homme connaissait le cerveau humain, il était parfaitement capable de le manipuler comme bon lui semble. Jane craignait que le mal fait soit si grand qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider, qu'elle reste à jamais brisée par cette expérience.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Il y resta un moment, fermant les yeux pour savourer l'instant avant de s'écarter. Il lui prit la main, la serrant une fois et l'entraîna avec lui hors de la chambre. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé, ils allaient devoir faire face à leurs peurs. Ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà Tommy et Annie. Le père et la fille s'étaient levés de bonne heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner, ils voulaient rendre les choses faciles pour Teresa en ce jour particulier. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce seraient difficile pour elle et ils voulaient l'aider de leur mieux.

Lisbon entra dans la cuisine, salua son frère et sa nièce avant de s'installer à la table. Jane alla lui servir une tasse de café qu'il posa ensuite devant elle avant de se servir une tasse de thé. Il s'installa à côté de Lisbon, lui lança un regard tendre qu'elle lui rendit et ils finirent leur boisson. Tommy apporta de quoi manger, mais sa sœur refusa toute nourriture.

-" Il faut que tu manges Reese," plaida-t-il.

-" Je n'ai pas faim Tommy, mais c'est gentil" refusa-t-elle tout de même.

-" Comme tu veux, mais prends au moins un biscuit, juste un".

-" Okay, mais pas plus."

Jane l'avait observée et continua de le faire tandis qu'elle mangeait. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était tendue, nerveuse. Il l'était lui aussi, il ne pouvait le nier. Il savait qu'il allait apprendre des choses difficiles, que ce ne serait pas facile de continuer pour lui. Mais elle avait vraiment besoin de lui aujourd'hui, il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Plus il la regardait, plus il voyait la tension monter en elle. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien tant qu'elle serait dans cet état, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. De toute façon il savait comment parvenir à l'hypnotiser, il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, sinon c'était foutu.

-" Il est temps Jane" lui dit Lisbon, le tirant de ses pensées.

-" Tu es prête ?" S'enquit-il tout de même.

-" Pas vraiment, mais on ne peut pas tout repousser encore" admit-elle. " C'est maintenant ou jamais. Et même si j'ai peur, il faut le faire."

-" On peut peut-être attendre encore un peu, si ça peut te rassurer" proposa-t-il.

-" J'aurais toujours peur Jane et plus on attendra et pire ce sera. Mais ma famille est avec moi, tu es avec moi et je sais que c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire. Je veux redevenir moi-même, je ne veux pas continuer à avoir peur."

Tommy était fier de sa sœur, elle était prête à surmonter ses peurs et ses craintes, et tout ça pour pouvoir redevenir celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle voulait pouvoir reprendre son travail, pouvoir reprendre sa vie. Il aimait l'avoir ici avec lui et sa fille, mais il savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer toujours. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle se reprenait, qu'elle avait le courage de revivre la pire expérience de sa vie afin de redevenir l'agent Senior Teresa Lisbon des crimes majeurs. Sa sœur était vraiment exceptionnelle et il était fier d'être son petit frère.

Annie posa une main sur l'épaule de son père, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle aussi était fière de sa tante. Elle rêvait d'un jour devenir comme elle, forte, courageuse. De la voir aussi mal ces dernières semaines avait été difficile, elle avait eut peur. Pas qu'elle puisse lui faire du mal, mais qu'elle ne puisse redevenir celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Sa tante était une femme forte dans un monde d'hommes, elle savait se faire respecter, et elle avait une place importante. Elle voulait pouvoir devenir comme elle lorsqu'elle serait adulte, lorsqu'elle aussi rentrerait dans la police.

Le père et la fille se sourirent avant de se lever pour ranger la cuisine. Ils laissèrent Jane et Lisbon parler tranquillement, ils en avaient besoin avant la séance. Jane leur lança un regard de gratitude avant de reporter son attention sur Lisbon. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle soit vraiment prête, qu'elle ne se braque pas durant la séance d'hypnose. Même si Lisbon disait être prête, il pouvait sentir une légère réticence. Il voulait qu'elle se calme avant, qu'elle se vide l'esprit de ses craintes.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussions, le mentaliste dut admettre qu'il ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle retrouvait un peu de la force de caractère qu'elle possédait avant son enlèvement et il était heureux. Si elle continuait comme ça, ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile qu'il le pensait. Bien entendu, elle souffrirait quand même, les souvenirs devaient être difficiles à supporter pour qu'elle les enfouisse si profondément. Mais si elle se montrait forte maintenant, ce serait plus facile.

Ils finirent par se lever et allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Lisbon prit place dans le fauteuil et Jane se plaça devant elle, à genoux. Annie et Tommy décidèrent de rester dans la cuisine, ils ne voulaient pas gêner le déroulement de la séance, mais ils restaient assez proches si jamais Teresa avait besoin d'eux.

Lisbon fixa son regard sur Jane, sa respiration se fit plus rapide, ses mains se mirent à trembler. La peur remonta en elle, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Le problème était que son corps agissait seul, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Jane posa ses mains sur les siennes, tentant de la calmer un peu. Il les serra une fois avant de les lâcher. La jeune femme les posa sur les bras du fauteuil, prit une profonde inspiration et releva le visage. Jane lui sourit.

-" Tu es trop tendue Lisbon" commença-t-il. " Tu dois avant tout te détendre en respirant doucement. Inspire-expire. Voilà, comme ça, doucement. Inspire-expire. Tout va bien se passer, tu ne crains rien ici. Inspire-expire. Tu vas sentir tes paupières se faire lourdes. Inspire-expire."

Lisbon suivit les instructions de Jane qui lui rappelèrent la seule et unique fois où il l'avait hypnotisée, des années plus tôt. Elle fit exactement ce qu'il lui disait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle se sentit peu à peu partir, tout en écoutant la douce voix de son ami.

-" Tu es dans un endroit où tu te sens bien, un endroit où tu te sens libre, en sécurité" reprit-il. " Personne ne peux te faire de mal ici. Et lorsque tes souvenirs reviendront, si à un seul moment tu as peur, tu retourneras là-bas."

Elle se sentait légère, libre. Elle était dans cet endroit où elle allait enfant avec sa mère, leur petit coin secret, bien à elles. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre ici, elle était en sécurité.

-" Je vais maintenant te faire revenir quelques mois en arrière, mais tout ce que tu verras, tout ce que tu ressentiras ne sera pas vrai, ce ne sont que des souvenirs. Tu es prête?"

-" Je suis prête" souffla-t-elle.

-" Alors tu vas revenir au moment où tu te trouvais avec lui, avec John LeRouge. Où vous trouvez-vous ?"

-" Dans un salon, il m'a fait sortir de ma chambre" répondit-elle. " Il voulait boire le thé avec moi."

-" Il parle avec toi ?" Elle hoche la tête. " Il te dit quoi ?"

-" Qu'il doit m'avouer quelque chose, quelque chose qui va me faire mal" murmure-t-elle. " Il dit qu'il n'a pas le choix, mais qu'il sera là pour me soutenir."

Jane serra les poings, John LeRouge avait fait en sorte de se montrer amical envers Lisbon, d'être là pour elle lorsqu'il lui dirait ses mensonges.

-" Depuis combien de temps étais-tu avec lui ?" Voulu-t-il savoir.

-" Deux moi et demi" répondit-elle.

-" T'avait-il parlé avant ? Fait des confidences ?"

-" Juste que j'étais une femme étonnante, qu'il m'admirait. Il ne cessait de me dire qu'il ne me laisserait pas, jamais. Qu'il n'était pas comme toi."

-" Que veux-tu dire ?"

-" Il disait que tu ne tenais pas vraiment à moi, sinon tu serais venu me chercher plus tôt. Que je n'étais rien pour toi."

Jane avait envie de le retrouver maintenant et de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait dit à Lisbon. Comment pouvait-il lui faire croire qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui, comment osait-il se faire passer pour le gentil alors qu'il était tout sauf ça.

-" Je ne voulais pas le croire" reprit Lisbon d'un seul coup. " Je ne voulais pas croire que tu ne viendrais pas pour moi et…" Son cœur s'accéléra, elle commença à s'agiter.

-" Calme toi Lisbon, tout va bien" tenta de la calmer Jane.

-" Il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter, encore et encore et…"

-" Que s'est-il passé Lisbon, que t'a-t-il fait ?"

-" Tu… tu es entré dans le salon" souffla-t-elle. " Tu étais devant moi et… il s'est levé pour aller vers toi. Tu lui as serré la main et il t'a dit merci."

-" Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?" Demanda-t-il malgré la colère qui montait en lui.

-" Tu es venu vers moi, tu t'es penché et tu…"

Lisbon s'agita encore plus, elle secouait la tête, elle refusait de continuer. Elle avait mal au cœur, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jane avait du mal à y croire, comment pouvait-elle l'avoir vu là bas alors qu'il ne savait même pas où elle avait été retenue ? Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, alors qui ?

-" Tu m'as abandonné avec lui" sanglota-t-elle. " Tu es parti sans te soucier de moi."

-" Lisbon, retourne dans cet endroit spécial, là où personne ne peut te faire de mal" suggéra-t-il, dans l'espoir que ça la calmerait.

-" Non, tu es parti."

Comme ça ne fonctionnait pas, il décida de mettre fin à la séance. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à revivre encore ce mensonge. Il se pencha vers elle doucement, posant délicatement sa main droite sur la gauche de la jeune femme.

-" Lisbon écoute moi, respire lentement. Inspire-expire. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et tu te réveilleras, dans le salon de ton frère. Inspire-expire. Je commence maintenant, un… deux… trois."

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, un peu désorientée et lorsqu'elle tomba sur Jane, elle le repoussa avec force. L'homme tomba au sol, se releva et tenta de lui prendre la main, de la calmer, mais elle le repoussa encore.

-" Non, ne me touches pas" hurla-t-elle. " Tu m'as abandonnée Jane, tu m'as laissée là-bas avec lui. Tu as dis que je n'étais rien pour toi."

-" Ce n'était pas moi" tenta-t-il encore. " Je n'y étais pas Lisbon. Jamais je ne t'ai abandonnée, j'ai continué de te chercher sans abandonner."

-" Non, c'était toi, je t'ai vu."

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment la convaincre que ce n'était pas lui, que jamais il ne ferait ça. Il vit Tommy arriver et se pencher vers la jeune femme. Lisbon leva les yeux vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle pleura durant plusieurs minutes dans les bras de son frère et lorsque Jane voulu la toucher au bras, elle se crispa et se détourna de lui. Cela lui fendit le cœur, il savait que ça risquait d'arriver, elle aussi. Il lui avait promit de ne pas la laisser tomber, de ne pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Mais elle était épuisée, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Il laissa donc Tommy la conduire dans sa chambre à l'étage et il rejoignit Annie dans la cuisine. L'adolescente lui tendit la tasse de thé qu'elle venait de lui préparer et il la prit en lui souriant de gratitude. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et le silence tomba. Jane repensait aux mots que lui avait dit Lisbon, à ce que le tueur lui avait fait croire. John LeRouge avait fait croire à Lisbon qu'il l'avait abandonnée à l'aide d'un de ses complices. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de lui faire voir la vérité, s'il ne voulait pas la perdre à jamais.

**- oooo -**

Tommy venait de remonter la couverture sur le corps de sa sœur, mais lorsqu'il voulut s'en aller, elle le retint par la main. Alors il s'installa à côté d'elle, s'asseyant, le dos contre le montant du lit. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, de façon réconfortante. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle tremblait encore un peu. Cette séance d'hypnose avait été aussi difficile pour lui que pour elle, mais il savait que ça avait été pire pour elle. Il avait tout écouté et il avait été obligé de retenir ses larmes. Il devait se montrer fort pour elle, pour sa fille et pour Jane. Il savait que le pauvre homme devait s'en vouloir en bas et qu'il devait réfléchir à un moyen de faire voir la vérité à Teresa.

Au bout d'un moment, il la sentit se détendre et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit qu'elle dormait. Il se leva donc doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller, lui embrassa le font et quitta la chambre. Il ferma la porte avant de rejoindre les autres en bas. Il les trouva dans la cuisine et s'installa avec eux.

-" Ce n'était pas moi" dit alors Jane comme pour se défendre. " Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, jamais."

-" Je sais, je n'en doute pas" le rassura Tommy.

-" Ça devait être un de ses complices. Après l'avoir droguée pendant des semaines elle était faible et il en a donc profité pour lui faire croire que cet homme était moi."

-" Elle n'avait aucune chance" souffla Annie. " Il a détruit ma tante."

-" Non Annie" la coupa Jane. " Elle n'est pas détruite, elle peut encore redevenir elle-même, avec notre aide."

-" Mais comment ?"

-" Avec notre soutien et notre amour. Il ne faut pas la laisser tomber maintenant, il ne faut pas que nous perdions notre force maintenant."

-" Je ferais tout mon possible pour l'aider" promit Tommy. " Ma sœur a toujours été là pour moi, elle a mit sa vie entre parenthèses pour s'occuper de mes frères et moi. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de lui venir en aide."

Jane posa une main sur le bras de Tommy en lui souriant et ce dernier le lui rendit. Ils devraient se soutenir s'ils voulaient pouvoir aider Teresa, elle allait avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible et pour le moment elle n'avait qu'eux. Jane ne savait toujours pas comment faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il n'y était pour rien, que jamais il n'aurait put lui faire une chose pareille, mais il trouverait. Il ne la laisserait pas croire qu'il avait vraiment fait ça car c'était justement ce que John LeRouge voulait. Il avait trouvé le moyen de les détruire tout les deux, il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner.

Il avait déjà perdu une femme et une fille, il avait cru perdre Lisbon des mois plus tôt. Cette fois, John LeRouge avait fait pire, car Lisbon était toujours en vie mais elle le repoussait. Même s'il savait que ça risquait d'arriver, il avait voulu croire qu'elle serait assez forte pour résister. Ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait vraiment cru à tous ces mensonges et il ne serait pas facile pour elle de parvenir à croire que tout ça n'était pas vrai. Il l'avait non seulement affaiblie physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre, mais il avait envie de la voir.

Alors, Jane se leva, s'excusa auprès des Lisbon et monta à l'étage. Il ne voulait rien faire d'autre que la voir, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Elle devait certainement dormir, et il ne la réveillerait pas. Il arriva devant la chambre, hésita un instant puis ouvrit la porte après avoir prit une grande inspiration. Il la trouva endormie dans le grand lit, sur le côté, les genoux relevés contre sa poitrine. Elle se protégeait inconsciemment, elle avait encore peur. Il reconnaissait cette position comme étant celle qu'il avait vue sur les photos que lui avait envoyé le tueur. Cela lui fit vraiment mal au cœur.

Il se rapprocha doucement et s'installa sur le sol juste à côté du lit. Il résista à l'envie de lui prendre la main ou de lui caresser la joue. Elle n'était pas encore prête à le voir, elle devait encore se faire à l'idée que tout ces souvenirs ne partiraient plus. Il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le verrait, elle repenserait à cet homme qui s'était fait passer pour lui, qui lui avait fait croire qu'il l'avait abandonné. Il avait vu dans les yeux de Lisbon qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'était ce qu'il devait lui faire comprendre en premier. Ensuite, il tenterait de lui faire comprendre que l'homme qu'elle avait vu n'était pas lui, que les drogues qui lui avaient été injectées l'avaient affaiblie et que John LeRouge en avait profité pour la manipuler.

Des mouvements attirèrent son attention et il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme pour la voir bouger dans son sommeil. Et là il ne résista pas, il lui attrapa la main et Lisbon se calma un peu. Mais pas totalement, car elle recommença à s'agiter et à murmurer. Il se rapprocha pour entendre ce qu'elle disait et il eut un peu plus mal encore. Elle pleurait son nom, elle le suppliait de ne pas la laisser. Elle était encore perdue dans tout ces souvenirs, elle le revoyait partir alors que ce n'était pas lui.

-" Je suis là Lisbon" lui souffla-t-il doucement.

-" Ne pars pas Jane, ne me laisse pas" supplia-t-elle. " Ne m'abandonne pas."

-" Je ne pars pas, je suis là, avec toi" lui assura-t-il.

Lisbon ouvrit soudainement les yeux et tomba sur Jane. Elle eut un mouvement de recul au début, mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit la souffrance dans son regard. C'était exactement ce qui lui avait fait refuser au début, la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de le repousser. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra tendrement. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent ceux de Jane, comme pour lui demander de l'aide, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse s'éloigner ainsi de lui.

Jane pouvait voir la peur dans le regard de la jeune femme dans le lit devant lui, la peur de l'avenir, de ce qu'elle pourrait faire sans vraiment le vouloir. Ses propres yeux reflétaient la même crainte, car il savait que maintenant que la vérité était révélée, son envie de vengeance, son envie de tuer cet homme était plus forte encore. Il savait que c'était justement cette vengeance qui les avaient conduit à ce moment précis, mais son cœur lui hurlait de venger le mal qui avait été fait à Lisbon.

Comment pourrait-il se pardonner cette souffrance qu'elle avait vécu et qu'elle allait vivre pendant Dieu seul savait combien de temps? Cette femme qui avait toujours tout fait pour lui, qui avait été là pour lui, qui avait mit sa carrière en jeu pour lui. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait pour elle ? Rien. Il avait été lui-même depuis le début. Arrogant, égoïste, agaçant. Il agissait toujours selon ses propres envies sans se demander si c'était ce que voulait Lisbon. Et maintenant ils en étaient là, souffrant tous les deux des conséquences de ses actes.

Lisbon lâcha sa main mais ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Elle le fixait toujours intensément, ses beaux yeux émeraude brillants de larmes retenues. Il pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux, celle de le perdre et il l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. D'abord réticente, elle fini par lui rendre son étreinte en le serrant à son tour vraiment fort contre elle.

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon" souffla Jane dans ses cheveux. " Tellement désolé de ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais je te jure que ce n'était pas moi."

-" Je te crois, mais j'y ai tellement cru ce jour là, j'ai tellement cru que c'était toi dans cette pièce, toi qui me disais que je n'étais rien pour toi et que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi dans ta vie."

-" Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille Lisbon" assura-t-il.

-" Mais j'étais tellement affaiblie par les drogues que j'ai cru tout ce qu'il me disait. Je savais qu'il chercherait à me faire quelque chose pour te faire souffrir, mais jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'il ferait ça."

Jane ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il avait tellement envie de la venger, de retrouver cet homme et lui faire payer. Lisbon sembla comprendre ce à quoi il pensait, elle s'écarta de lui sans le lâcher.

-" Ne fait pas ça Jane, ne te laisse pas envahir de nouveau par ce besoin de vengeance" le supplia-t-elle. " Je ne veux pas que tu fasse ça."

-" Mais il t'a fait du mal à cause de moi, il doit payer" dit-il, les dents serrées.

-" Et tu pourrais aller en prison si tu fais ça, y as-tu pensé ?" S'énerva-t-elle en le repoussant. " As-tu envisagé ce qui m'arriverais si tu vas en prison ? Je serais seule."

Lisbon se leva du lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Jane resta assit sur le lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Les mots de Lisbon tournaient dans sa tête, encore et encore. Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas envisagé ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle s'il allait en prison. Il était tellement obnubilé par sa vengeance qu'il ne pensait pas à elle. Lisbon avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, pas encore. Il se leva donc et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il frappa doucement.

-" Ouvre moi s'il te plait" demanda-t-il.

-" Laisse-moi tranquille" lui cria-t-elle.

-" Ne te renferme pas Lisbon, s'il te plait" plaida-t-il.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et le poussa, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs de colère.

-" Que veux-tu de moi au juste Jane ? Que je t'attende quand tu auras tué John LeRouge ? Que je sois là lorsque tu sortiras de prison ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu rêves. Je ne t'attendrais pas."

-" Lisbon…"

-" Non Jane. Je comprends que tu te sentes coupable de ce qu'il m'a fait, je comprends que tu sois en colère. Je le suis aussi figures toi. Je lui en veux de m'avoir utilisé pour te faire du mal, de m'avoir manipulée pour te repousser." Elle fit une pause. " Je ne suis plus moi-même, j'ai envie de m'éloigner de toi, mais j'ai aussi envie de rester avec toi. Je suis partagée entre deux sentiments contradictoires et je suis complètement perdue."

Elle se calma soudainement, s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-" Je ne t'en veux pas Jane" souffla-t-elle. " Je veux juste que tu comprennes ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de lui, sinon il aura gagné."

-" Lisbon, je ne veux pas non plus te perdre" lui dit-il en prenant place à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-" Je vais avoir besoin de toi Jane. Tu avais dis que tu m'aiderais, que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber."

-" Et je ne le ferais pas" assura-t-il. " Je serais là pour toi, je t'aiderais à retrouver ta vie d'avant. Je serais là même lorsque tu me repousseras."

-" Et si je ne redeviens jamais celle que j'étais avant ? Et si je n'étais plus capable de faire mon travail, d'aider qui que ce soit ?"

-" Tu le seras toujours, tu doutes juste de toi pour le moment."

-" Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?"

-" Parce que je te connais, je sais que tu doutes pour le moment. Mais avec le temps, tu redeviendras toi-même, tu retrouveras ta vie et tu pourras de nouveau faire ton travail. Il y a encore tant de monde qui tu pourras aider."

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, surprise de la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Pouvait-elle vraiment redevenir l'agent Teresa Lisbon ? Pouvait-elle vraiment encore venir en aide aux gens ? Elle l'espérait vraiment.

Ils entendirent alors du bruit dans le couloir et Tommy entra dans la chambre, mal à l'aise. Lisbon lui fit signe qu'il pouvait parler.

-" Tu as reçu un appel de ton collègue, Cho. Il dit que c'est important" expliqua-t-il.

-" Merci Tommy, je vais le rappeler tout de suite."

-" Okay."

Tommy repartit et Jane sortit son portable qu'il tendit à Lisbon. Elle le prit et appela son collègue qui répondit tout de suite.

-" Cho, mon frère m'a dit que tu avais appelé."

-" J'ai ici une certaine Penny et son frère Benoît. Ils disent vous connaître."

-" Ce sont mes voisins, ils ont des problèmes ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-" Oui et ils veulent mon aide. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous les connaissiez vraiment."

-" Je les connais bien Cho, ce sont de bons gamins. S'ils disent avoir besoin d'aide, alors c'est vrai. Ecoute, je reviens aussi vite que possible."

-" Vous n'êtes pas obligée, je peux m'en occuper."

-" Je sais Cho, mais ils ont besoin de moi."

-" Bien, je m'occupe d'eux en attendant votre retour."

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle rendit le téléphone à Jane et le vit sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi.

-" Tu vois je te l'avais dis. Tu peux encore aider les gens."

Lisbon lui rendit son sourire. Il avait raison, elle pouvait encore aider. Penny et Benoît avaient besoin d'elle aujourd'hui et peut-être, oui peut-être, que c'était là sa chance de faire un pas sur le chemin qui lui rendrait sa vie d'avant.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**J'attends vos commentaires et le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dans deux jours.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 03/02/13_


	14. Chapter 13

**Salut les amis.**

**Je sais je devais poster hier, mais j'étais trop malade pour le faire, a tel point que mes patrons m'ont renvoyés chez moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. C'est pas encore le cas mais je dois absolument travailler, les factures ne se payeront pas toutes seules.**

**Enfin, voici donc le chapitre 13 de ma fic. A savoir qu'il y en a 17 au total, ce qui veut dire que la fin approche.**

**J'espère vraiment que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Merci encore** _Solealuna_ **et** _Guest_ **pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: **John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Lisbon et Jane venaient d'arriver à Sacramento et ils allèrent directement au CBI. Lisbon n'avait pas voulu passer par chez elle, préférant voir ses jeunes voisins au plus vite. Elle les connaissait bien, ils étaient de braves gosses et n'avaient jamais eut de problèmes. Ils n'avaient pas eut une vie facile, leur père n'était plus là pour les aider et leur mère faisait de son mieux. Elle travaillait autant que possible, était aussi présente qu'elle le pouvait pour ses enfants. Parfois, Lisbon allait les voir pour s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien. Elle les aimait beaucoup, ils étaient courageux et avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux.

Leur mère faisait de son mieux, mais ça n'était pas toujours facile. Elle la comprenait parfaitement, son enfance n'ayant pas été la meilleure non plus. Prendre soin de sa famille, s'assurer qu'il y ait de quoi manger sur la table, que les factures soient payées. S'occuper d'une famille n'était pas de tout repos, faire en sorte que personne ne manque de rien encore moins. Lisbon admirait le travail de Mme Marsden avec ses enfants, Sandra travaillait dur mais ne demandait jamais d'aide à qui que ce soit. Il était temps que quelqu'un l'aide un peu.

Jane n'avait rien dit, il avait juste suivit le mouvement. Il connaissait assez bien Lisbon pour savoir que lorsqu'elle avait ce regard, il était inutile de discuter. Elle était déterminée, elle irait jusqu'au bout et il était fier d'elle. Il pensait qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu, après le retour de ses souvenirs, il lui faudrait plus de temps pour se reprendre. Mais le fait que ces deux jeunes soient ses voisins, des gamins qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps était un plus. Ils lui permettaient de redevenir celle qu'elle avait toujours été, cette femme forte et courageuse, cette flic au caractère fort qu'il avait connu presque dix ans plus tôt.

Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, qu'elle ne redeviendrait pas elle-même comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Mais avec de l'aide, du soutien, elle y parviendrait. Il s'en voulait encore pour toute cette histoire, il se sentait responsable. Mais elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que la vengeance ne mènerait à rien, si ce n'est à les séparer. Elle lui avait bien dit que s'il se laissait aller à la colère, alors John LeRouge aurait gagné. Car c'était ça qu'il voulait, le détruire. Leur rapprochement avait été le déclencheur de la colère du tueur, savoir que Jane avait reprit sa vie en main, qu'il était de nouveau heureux.

Lisbon lui attrapa la main lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et la serra dans la sienne. Elle lui faisait ainsi comprendre qu'ils avaient une nouvelle chance et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas passer. Mais plus encore, elle lui faisait ainsi comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui à partir de maintenant, qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Elle lui demandait silencieusement de l'aide et il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il avait autant besoin d'elle qu'elle de lui. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour avancer. Lisbon avait besoin de lui pour se reconstruire, savoir qu'elle n'avait pas totalement perdu sa vie. Et Jane avait besoin d'elle pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau sur le chemin de la colère, de la vengeance. Il avait déjà payé un prix élevé, il ne pouvait pas continuer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage des crimes majeurs et furent accueillit par Van Pelt qui vint serrer sa patronne dans ses bras, trop heureuse de la revoir. Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, Lisbon se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à lui rendre son étreinte. Ce n'était pas vraiment habituel pour la jeune femme d'être si affectueuse avec ses collègues, mais Grace était plus qu'une collègue, elle était une amie et elle faisait partie de sa nouvelle famille, le CBI. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et Lisbon se surprenait à apprécier l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

Elles se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs secondes, souriant doucement et Lisbon sentit ses joues la brûler un peu. Elle découvrait une part d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, une part plus affectueuse. Elle se décala ensuite pour saluer Rigsby qui se leva, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre avant de lui aussi prendre sa patronne dans ses bras, juste quelques secondes. Il devint encore plus rouge qu'elle et cela fit sourire tous le monde. Cho se trouvait à l'entrée de son bureau et lui fit un signe de tête.

Elle s'excusa auprès des autres pour rejoindre son collègue et remercia silencieusement Jane de ne pas la suivre. Elle devait parler à son agent, seul à seul et Jane l'avait comprit. Il reprit sa place sur son canapé, comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude. Elle sourit en le voyant faire, c'était un peu de normalité qui revenait dans sa vie, ça lui avait manqué. Comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si elle n'avait jamais été enlevée et jamais manipulée. Bien entendu ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle aimait se laisser l'imaginer le temps de quelques instant.

Elle se tourna vers Cho qui l'attendait sans un mot, la laissant s'imprégner de l'instant de tranquillité. Il savait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne serait pas facile pour elle, parce qu'elle connaissait bien ces jeunes, qu'elle les voyait tout les jours et qu'elle ne s'était jamais douté qu'ils puissent avoir des problèmes. Mais une bonne chose, ils étaient venus le voir et il était encore temps d'arranger les choses, il n'était pas trop tard. Lisbon s'installa derrière son bureau, une place qu'elle n'avait pas occupé depuis longtemps et cela lui fit un peu bizarre. Depuis plus de quatre mois elle n'était pas entrée ici, elle ne s'était pas installée derrière ce bureau où elle avait passé tant de temps au court des dernières années. Cet endroit qui était comme une deuxième maison pour elle mais qui aujourd'hui lui semblait étranger. Elle s'y réhabituerait, elle n'en doutait pas, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Elle leva les yeux vers Cho qui attendait toujours qu'elle soit prête et elle le remercia d'un regard.

-" Dis-moi tout Cho" demanda-t-elle.

-" Ils sont arrivés hier soir, j'étais le dernier sur place" commença-t-il. " C'est Penny qui a parlé, son frère semblait avoir peur et être un peu trop timide."

Cela fit sourire Lisbon. Benoît avait toujours été timide et Penny, disons qu'elle n'avait peur de rien et disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, à tous le monde.

-" Elle m'a expliqué que son frère avait été contacté pour exécuter un contrat. Il doit intimider une femme, une de ses profs qui a eut le malheur de se mêler d'une histoire de gang. Elle voulait aider un jeune à s'éloigner de ce gang."

-" Un gang ? Mais que vient faire Benoît dans cette histoire, il n'est pas ce genre de gamin" s'exclama-t-elle, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. " Oh Cho, je ne voulais pas dire…"

-" Il n'y a pas de mal, ça peut arriver à tous le monde" précisa-t-il. " Ils cherchent toujours les plus faible, ceux qui peuvent être facilement manipulés. Benoît en est un, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il m'a dit avoir été conduit vers ce groupe par un homme qui a toujours veillé sur lui."

-" L'homme du centre pour les jeunes ? Celui qui la prit sous son aile ? J'ai du mal à y croire, mais Benoît n'est pas un menteur."

-" La prof en question est en voyage pour le moment, elle ne doit pas revenir avant encore une semaine, ce qui est un avantage pour le moment."

-" Bien, je sais que je ne suis pas encore de retour, mais…"

-" Vous voudriez que je vous tienne au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire" termina-t-il à sa place et elle hocha la tête. " J'attendais votre avis avant d'aller voir Bertram, je ne sais pas encore s'il acceptera que je m'en occupe, mais je ne lui en laisserais pas le choix. Ces gosses ont besoin de quelqu'un qui les aide, les conseils s'ils veulent s'en sortir et je sais ce que c'est."

-" Merci Cho, merci de bien vouloir les aider et, de m'avoir contacté malgré…"

-" C'est normal."

Puis Cho se leva, laissant Lisbon seule dans son bureau. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, se retrouver seule dans cet endroit si particulier l'aidait beaucoup à se retrouver. Du moins en partie. Le chemin serait long, mais elle y parviendrait, elle le savait, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle n'était pas seule, ses collègues étaient là, ainsi que sa famille et… Jane. Depuis le début il avait été là pour elle, ne la laissant jamais seule et il le serait toujours, elle le savait.

Et aujourd'hui, ses amis avaient besoin qu'elle les aide. Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir aider qui que ce soit, que la manipulation de son esprit par John LeRouge l'avait détruite à jamais. Elle avait aujourd'hui la chance de prouver au monde entier que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle était toujours l'agent Teresa Lisbon et qu'elle était parfaitement capable de faire ce qu'elle avait fait tout au long de sa vie: aider les gens et arrêter des criminels.

Un coup à la porte quelques minutes plus tard la sortie de ses pensées et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'autoriser son visiteur à entrer, la porte s'ouvrit et des boucles blondes apparurent. Elle sourit en voyant Jane avancer lentement, comme ayant peur de la déranger. Elle lui fit signe d'avancer et il prit place sur la chaise en face du bureau.

-" Alors ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Mes voisins ont vraiment de gros problèmes" lui répondit-elle. " Benoît, tu te souviens de lui ?"

Il hocha la tête, il se souvenait de ce jeune, il l'avait parfois croisé dans les escaliers ou sur le parking. C'était un brave jeune un peu naïf, mais très gentil.

-" Il s'est associé en quelques sortes à un gang et ils lui demandent de faire quelque chose, une chose grave."

-" Et que veulent-ils ?"

-" Il doit intimider une de ses profs qui a voulu venir en aide à un autre jeune."

-" Mais il n'a encore rien fait, il a peur et n'a osé en parler à personne" devina le mentaliste. " Je suppose que c'est Penny qui a eut l'idée de venir en parler au CBI, pensant qu'on pourrait l'aider."

-" Benoît croyait s'être fait des amis, il n'en a jamais eut beaucoup, il a toujours été un solitaire, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Penny est plus ouverte, elle n'a peur de rien cette petite."

-" Elle me rappelle quelqu'un que je connais" sourit Jane.

Lisbon lui rendit son sourire, elle aussi se reconnaissait un peu en la jeune fille. Elle était un peu comme elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, intrépide, sans peur, voulant venir en aide à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin et surtout, voulant protéger ses petits frères à n'importe quel prix. Oui, Penny était bien comme elle.

-" Cho te tiendra au courant." Assura-t-il.

-" Oui, mais encore faut-il que Bertram accepte qu'il prenne l'affaire. Il n'y a eut aucun meurtre, ni prise d'otage, juste un contrat sur une prof."

-" Il le fera, je n'en doute pas."

-" Et je suppose que tu vas t'en assurer personnellement" devina-t-elle.

-" Tu me connais si bien."

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Jane ne se lève, tendant une main vers elle qu'elle prit avec joie. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son bureau avant de suivre Jane. Ils saluèrent leurs collègues et, ensemble, ils quittèrent les locaux du CBI pour rentrer à l'appartement de Lisbon.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se trouvait dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces quelques derniers mois. Tout avait changé dans sa vie et elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Elle se souvenait encore des soirées qu'elle passait avec Jane sur le canapé du salon, écoutant de la musique, regardant des films ou simplement restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crut possible, Jane étant insupportable, arrogant et indiscipliné. Mais plus encore, depuis la perte de sa famille, elle avait pensé qu'il resterait seul pour le reste de sa vie.

Leur rapprochement c'était fait en douceur, à tel point qu'elle se demandait encore quand c'était arrivé. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas, jamais elle ne le pourrait. Jane était un homme bon, tendre, doux et à l'écoute. Il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elle se sente bien, qu'elle puisse se détendre une fois chez elle, laissant derrière tous les soucis du travail. Et il y était plutôt bien arrivé. A chaque fois qu'elle se sentait triste, il trouvait les bons mots, les bons gestes. En plus, il était un très bon cuisinier, elle qui ne cuisinait jamais.

Ce soir par contre, elle se sentait seule. Jane l'avait déposé mais était repartit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle avait pensé qu'il resterait avec elle, mais il était partit et maintenant, elle priait presque pour qu'il revienne. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait besoin de lui et de ses mots de réconfort. Elle n'avait jamais été ainsi, elle était habituée à être seule et avait toujours aimé ça. Mais depuis que Jane et elle étaient plus ou moins ensemble, elle ne voulait plus être seule.

Elle l'avait bien trop été au cour de sa vie, elle voulait que les choses changent de ce côté aussi. Parfois, elle enviait sa voisine, elle l'enviait d'avoir des enfants. Elle ne se faisait plus toute jeune et elle n'espérait même plus avoir des enfants à son tour. Elle voulait pouvoir fonder une famille, avoir un enfant bien à elle, un enfant à aimer. Mais seule, elle ne l'aurait jamais, cette famille qu'elle voulait tant. Finalement, sa crainte de devenir comme son père un jour n'avait plus lieu d'être, puisqu'elle n'aurait pas cette famille. Jane n'était pas là, peut-être ne rentrerait-il pas.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle descendit à la cuisine se faire une tasse de café puis s'installa sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télévision et s'enroula dans une couverture. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Elle se mit à craindre que toutes les révélations durant sa séance d'hypnose n'avaient fait que faire peur à Jane. Il lui avait promit de toujours rester avec elle, mais le fait qu'elle soit seule ce soir lui montrait qu'il lui avait mentit. Elle avait voulu croire qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne lui mentirait plus, mais la preuve était là.

Elle finit par s'endormir et n'entendit donc pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, pas plus qu'elle ne vit la personne s'approcher d'elle. Elle bougea dans son sommeil, encore prise au piège dans un cauchemar. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant s'éveiller en sursaut et elle cria.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Nous approchons de la fin et j'espère que jusque là je ne vous aurez pas déçu.**

**Je n'ai plus beaucoup de fic d'avance, je me concentre un peu plus sur les traductions maintenant. Une auteur m'a demandé de traduire ses fics et croyez-moi elles sont longues, entre 25 et 30 pages par chapitre. Dès que j'aurais bien avancé dessus, je commencerais a les poster.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 06/02/13_


	15. Chapter 14

**Salut les amis.**

**J'ai beaucoup de retard, mais aussi beaucoup de soucis et j'en ai oublié de poster. Je sais que vous n'avez pas a en pâtir, et j'en suis vraiment désolée.**

**Bon, voici donc un nouveau chapitre, qui va vous apporter un peu plus d'informations sur comment Lisbon va parvenir a se retrouver.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci encore a tous pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Elle finit par s'endormir et n'entendit donc pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, pas plus qu'elle ne vit la personne s'approcher d'elle. Elle bougea dans son sommeil, encore prise au piège dans un cauchemar. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant s'éveiller en sursaut et elle cria.

-" Calmes-toi Lisbon, c'est moi" tenta de la rassurer Jane.

-" Jane" s'énerva la jeune femme après avoir réalisé que c'était lui. " Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée après m'avoir promis de rester avec moi, après m'avoir promis de ne jamais m'abandonner…" elle fini sa phrase par un murmure, masquant difficilement ses sanglots.

Jane resta là, sans rien dire. Il n'avait jamais voulu la décevoir, il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, de la voir triste. Il préférait voir le sourire sur son visage, voir briller ses yeux de malice. Mais elle se tenait là, devant lui, les larmes aux yeux, les épaules secouées de sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait plus à masquer. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, il ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Il fit un pas vers elle, tenta de lui prendre la main, mais elle se recula, s'entourant le corps de ses bras. Il pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux, la peine. Il devait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il n'était pas resté avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle devait comprendre, il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le rejette, pas encore, pas maintenant qu'il venait de faire la paix avec une partie de lui.

Il se rapprocha donc encore et lui attrapa la main de force. Elle tenta de s'écarter, de le faire lâcher, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé où il la fit asseoir. Il s'installa ensuite à genoux devant elle, sans jamais lâcher sa main. Elle le regardait durement, refusant de lui pardonner.

-" Écoutes-moi Teresa" commença-t-il, la surprenant en utilisant son prénom. " Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, jamais je ne le ferais. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça."

-" Mais tu es parti" insista-t-elle.

-" Oui je suis parti, mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire" continua-t-il.

-" Plus important que moi ?" Son ton était blessé.

-" Je suis allé au cimetière, je suis allé voir ma femme et ma fille. Je suis allé leur dire au revoir. J'ai fait la paix avec mon passé."

Teresa était sans voix, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Soudain, elle se sentit coupable. Pourquoi lui reprochait-elle sans savoir, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas laissé le bénéfice du doute ? Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, il avait tenu sa promesse d'être là pour elle, de ne jamais la laisser.

La jeune femme se leva, entraînant Jane avec elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant fort contre lui. Il pouvait comprendre sa peur, ses craintes. Il s'était douté qu'elle se ferait du souci, qu'elle douterait de lui, mais il devait le faire. Maintenant, elle savait et elle s'en voulait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle culpabilise, elle s'en voulait déjà bien assez pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il se décala légèrement d'elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle baissant les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir le ressentiment dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il la força à relever le visage et elle fut obligée de le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit lui coupa le souffle. De l'amour. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amour dans les yeux de Jane. Pas de ressentiment, pas de colère. Rien d'autre que tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et cela lui suffit. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un tendre et doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jane rapprocha le visage de Lisbon avec ses mains, refusant de quitter ses lèvres. Ce baiser éveilla des choses en Teresa, des sensations qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir un jour de nouveau, encore moins avec Jane. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme depuis Angela, si elle oubliait Lorelei. Mais la complice de John LeRouge ne comptait pas. Les mains de l'homme glissèrent du visage de Lisbon jusqu'à son cou, puis ses épaules et il les fit ensuite descendre le long de ses bras, obligeant Lisbon à retirer sa main de sa joue. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent avec amour.

Lisbon se colla à Jane, savourant la chaleur de son corps. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller à le toucher vraiment, à le laisser la toucher. Et elle aimait ça, plus encore, elle adorait ça. Elle se sentait prête à franchir le pas avec lui, à aller plus loin dans leur relation. Mais si elle l'était, lui l'était-il ? Il semblait apprécier ses caresses, ses baisers. Mais voudrait-il aller plus loin ? Elle ne le savait pas.

-" Teresa" souffla-t-il en s'écartant un peu.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se sentit soudain honteuse. Elle était allée trop vite. Il n'était pas prêt et il avait peut-être raison de mettre un terme à leur étreinte. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à faire pour le moment.

-" Je suis désolée, je suis allée trop vite" s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna dans le salon, mais il la retint par le bras. Il la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-" Tu ne vas pas trop vite Teresa" la rassura-t-il. " J'en ai envie, autant que toi. Je t'aime Teresa, tu es la seule avec qui je veux franchir cette étape."

-" Mais je…"

-" Mais rien Teresa. Je veux juste que tu le veuilles vraiment, que tu te sentes prête."

-" Je le suis, je t'assure que je le suis" sourit-elle à son tour. " Mais je pense que nous devrions attendre encore un peu. Je crois que je me suis laissée emporter par mes sentiments."

-" Alors lorsque nous franchirons cette étape pour de bon, elle sera parfaite, tout sera parfait. Je ferais en sorte que tu ne regrettes pas d'être avec moi."

-" Jamais je ne pourrais le regretter."

Ils se sourirent une fois de plus et, ensemble, ils montèrent se coucher. Mais Jane hésita une fois devant la porte de la chambre. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment y entrer, s'il pouvait se permettre d'envahir son intimité ainsi. Les dernières semaines savaient été difficiles pour eux, Lisbon n'avait pas été elle-même et l'avait repoussé un grand nombre de fois. Aujourd'hui ça allait mieux entre eux, mais il avait encore des doutes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était prête à franchir le pas avec lui qu'elle était totalement remise. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de le faire dormir avec elle. Mais Teresa le voyait autrement. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle dans sa chambre, lui souriant avec amour.

-" Tu es certaine ?" Voulut-il savoir.

-" Vraiment certaine" assura-t-elle. " Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre le passé derrière nous et aller de l'avant. Je veux que tu reviennes dormir avec moi chaque nuit, me réveiller dans tes bras chaque matin. Vivre de nouveau comme avant et cette fois je ne veux plus me cacher."

-" Tu veux officialiser ?" Demanda-t-il surpris.

-" Je veux que tout le monde sache à quel point je suis heureuse avec toi et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit" ajouta-t-elle en le coupant alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose. " Je me fiche que John LeRouge soit encore en liberté quelque part. Il sait déjà pour nous, sinon il ne m'aurait pas enlevé. Je veux être heureuse avec toi."

-" Si c'est-ce que tu veux, alors moi aussi."

Et avec ça, il la suivit dans la chambre. Ensemble, ils se changèrent pour la nuit et se glissèrent dans le lit. Lisbon vint poser sa tête sur le torse de Jane, il lui entoura la taille et ils fermèrent les yeux. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, un sourire sur leurs visages.

**- oooo -**

Le matin arriva rapidement et Lisbon fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle tourna la tête pour voir que Jane dormait encore, un fin sourire sur le visage. Elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle avait dormi toute la nuit, qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Elle en fut tellement heureuse et soulagée qu'elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller pour observer son homme dormir. Il était si beau ainsi, calme, la respiration lente. Elle dessina les traits de son visage de son index, savourant la douceur de sa peau.

Le mentaliste ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut accueillit par le sourire de Lisbon. Il le lui rendit, attrapa sa main et lui embrassa les doigts, un par un. Puis, il entreprit de lui embrasser le visage, doucement, la faisant sourire sous ses lèvres. Il réalisa alors à son tour que lui aussi avait dormi toute la nuit. Il regarda sa compagne qui lui sourit un peu plus. Elle hocha la tête et il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

-" Il faudrait peut-être se lever" murmura Lisbon.

-" Oui, nous avons quelqu'un à voir" approuva-t-il.

-" J'espère vraiment pouvoir l'aider" soupira-t-elle en sortant du lit. " Il n'a pas eut une vie facile."

-" Tu feras de ton mieux" assura Jane. " Je suis certain qu'il appréciera ton aide."

Lisbon posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Jane avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-" Prépare le petit déjeuner pendant que je prends ma douche s'il te plait" lui dit-elle en fermant la porte.

-" Oui madame."

Il sortit de la chambre avec le sourire, descendit, entra dans la cuisine et se mit au travail. Il trouva un saladier pour préparer la pâte à crêpe puis sortit une poêle. Il lança le café et fit bouillir de l'eau pour son thé. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Lisbon sorte de la douche, elle était toujours très rapide. Et ce matin ils avaient quelque chose à fêter, quelque chose d'important. La première nuit sans cauchemar, la première depuis son retour. Il savait qu'ils avaient encore un long chemin devant eux, mais ils s'en sortiraient. Ensemble ils y arriveraient.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Lisbon arriva quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'une chemise blanche, un jean bleu et une paire de chaussures avec des petits talons. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules et avait même appliqué une légère couche de maquillage. Elle était magnifique, même s'il la préférait au naturel. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit pour la rendre belle, mais il savait que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait ça, alors il apprécia le geste.

Elle vint lui donner un baiser avant de se tourner vers ce qu'il était en train de préparer. Elle huma la bonne odeur et sourit. Elle adorait les crêpes, encore plus lorsque c'était lui qui les préparait. Une autre odeur attira son attention, du café. Jane la fit s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine et lui apporta sa tasse. Il la connaissait bien, tant qu'elle n'avait pas eut son café elle avait des chances d'être un brin irritable. Et même si au réveil elle avait été câline, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Il se fit ensuite son thé puis déposa deux assiettes pleines sur le comptoir. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et ils mangèrent en silence, s'envoyant parfois des coups d'œil joyeux et complices. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils étaient un couple normal partageant le petit déjeuner. Ils voulaient en profiter, ils savaient que les malheurs de la vie se feraient bien assez tôt connaître.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Lisbon se chargea de nettoyer la cuisine pendant que Jane allait lui aussi se préparer. Encore une chance qu'il avait laissé sur place des affaires, il avait donc de quoi se changer. En entrant dans la salle de bain, en voyant tout le nécessaire de toilette de la jeune femme, il eut l'impression d'être revenu plus de trois mois en arrière, lorsqu'il vivait ici. Cela lui rappela le bon temps, les moments passés devant la télévision le soir, ou lisant chacun un livre, assit dans le lit, ou encore simplement allongés et savourant de se trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il espérait qu'en venant en aide à ce jeune, Lisbon redeviendrait elle-même et qu'ils pourraient de nouveau vivre toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient vécues avant. Lisbon voulait officialiser leur couple, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Elle voulait être avec lui, comme avant. Elle ne le repoussait plus, elle voulait même aller plus loin dans leur relation, c'était un grand pas en avant. Il fallait qu'elle continue comme ça, qu'elle ne se renferme plus sur elle-même.

Une fois la douche finie, Jane redescendit pour trouver Teresa devant une étagère. Il vint se placer derrière elle, l'entoura par la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un cadre dans lequel se trouvait une photo et pas n'importe laquelle. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'eux prise peu de temps avant l'enlèvement de Lisbon, un soir alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement dans le salon. Jane avait sortit son téléphone et les avaient photographié, immortalisant un des moments les plus heureux qu'il ait vécu depuis la mort de sa famille. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Teresa avait disparut et il avait cru mourir. Avec elle, il avait retrouvé le bonheur, le goût de vivre. La perdre avait été comme si on lui arrachait le cœur et il ne voulait plus jamais vivre ça.

-" Je me souviens du jour où tu as pris cette photo" dit Lisbon, brisant le silence. " Tu voulais immortaliser ce moment."

-" Et toi tu ne voulais pas" continua-t-il.

-" Mais tu as réussi à me convaincre" termina-t-elle.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et se retrouva la tête sur son torse. Elle lui entoura la taille, se serrant contre lui.

-" Retrouvera-t-on un jour ces moments heureux" demanda-t-elle, sans vraiment le demander.

Elle craignait de ne plus jamais être la même, de ne plus jamais retrouver celle qu'elle avait été. Même si peu à peu elle retrouvait sa force, son courage, elle avait encore des doutes et elle savait qu'elle en aurait toujours.

-" Je n'en doute pas" lui assura-t-il.

-" Comment peux-tu le savoir ?"

-" Parce que je te connais, pace que je sais que tu es forte et que tu feras tout pour obtenir ce que tu veux vraiment. Si c'est cette vie que tu veux, alors tu l'auras. Sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais."

-" Et John LeRouge ?" Argua-t-elle encore. " S'il découvre, et crois moi il doit déjà le savoir, que toi et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble, il tentera de nous séparer. Il n'aime pas perdre."

-" Je n'aime pas perdre non plus et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Je ne le laisserais plus s'en prendre à toi."

-" Il y est déjà parvenu" souffla-t-elle.

-" Mais tu es là maintenant" insista-t-il.

-" Parce qu'il la voulu, sinon je ne serais pas ici, avec toi."

-" Je t'aurais retrouvé, je t'aurais cherché jusqu'à ma mort s'il l'avait fallu."

Jane semblait tellement sincère, tellement sûr de lui. Ça lui fit mal au cœur de devoir lui rappeler un point important, mais elle le devait.

-" Et le jour où tu le retrouveras, il gagnera. Tu as toujours dis que le jour où vous serez enfin face à face, tu lui ferais subir la même chose qu'il a fait à ta famille."

-" Plus maintenant. Rappelles toi, j'ai fait la paix avec mon passé et maintenant, si un jour nous parvenons à attraper John LeRouge, je le laisserai à la justice. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre à nouveau, tu comptes trop pour moi."

Lorsque Lisbon regarda dans ses yeux pour savoir s'il mentait encore, comme il savait si souvent et si bien le faire, elle ne vit que de la sincérité et de l'amour. Il voulait vraiment refaire sa vie avec elle, il voulait vraiment abandonner sa quête de vengeance pour elle. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Et si Jane parvenait à changer ainsi pour elle, alors elle pourrait elle aussi changer pour lui. Elle l'aimait vraiment et elle ferait tout pour redevenir la femme qu'elle avait toujours été.

-" Très bien. Bon, nous devrions y aller, je voudrais voir Benoît et Penny avant qu'ils ne partent."

-" Allons-y."

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, Lisbon verrouilla et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement des deux jeunes. Ils ne remarquèrent pas au loin l'homme caché à l'ombre d'un arbre, les observant. Ce dernier disparut au bout de quelques minutes, il avait la certitude maintenant que ces deux-la étaient de nouveau ensemble. Mais qu'importe, il trouverait un autre moyen de les détruire. Et il avait déjà une idée en tête. Il sourit à la simple pensée de détruire pour de bon cet homme qui avait osé se moquer de lui.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Mme Marsden. Sandra vint ouvrir dans la minute et fut surprise et heureuse, à tel point qu'elle prit Lisbon dans ses bras. Elle la relâcha bien vite lorsqu'elle vit Jane qui attendait derrière, avec un sourire sur le visage.

-" Teresa, comme ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir" dit-elle.

-" Moi aussi Sandra, mais je ne suis pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie" répondit Lisbon. " Je suis venue voir vos enfants."

-" Ils ont fait quelque chose de mal ?" S'inquiéta Sandra.

-" Ils ne vous ont rien dit ?" S'étonna l'agent.

-" Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous les appeliez."

-" Bien."

Sandra s'écarta pour laisser entrer ses visiteurs et les dirigea vers le salon. Puis, elle partit vers l'escalier.

-" Penny, Benoît, Teresa est ici, descendez" les appela-t-elle.

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage et bientôt les deux adolescents apparurent dans l'escalier. Ils descendirent, Penny la première, suivit de son frère. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et Benoît baissa la tête en voyant Lisbon. Sandra se tourna vers eux, les mains sur les hanches.

-" Alors, que m'avez-vous caché ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

-" Et bien…" tenta Benoît.

-" Oui, Benoît a des problèmes" répondit Penny à sa place, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de ce dernier.

-" Quel genre de problèmes ?" Insista leur mère.

Voyant le mal aise et la honte sur le visage du jeune homme, Jane se décida à intervenir.

-" Vous devriez vous asseoir les enfants" proposa-t-il, et ils le firent. " Sandra, Benoît a rejoint un gang et est maintenant dans une délicate situation."

-" Un gang ? Benoît, un gang ?" S'énerva Sandra. " Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ait passé par la tête ? Je pensais qu'avec l'aide de Mr Perria ça n'arriverait jamais."

-" C'est justement lui qui l'a poussé vers ce gang" intervint Penny.

-" Quoi ?" Sandra avait du mal à y croire.

Sandra se sentit soudain coupable pour la situation de son fils. C'était son idée de l'envoyer dans ce centre, elle avait voulu le protéger. Elle avait rencontré Stuart Perria et avait vu en lui une image paternelle pour son fils si difficile. Et maintenant, cet homme était celui qui avait utilisé son petit garçon, il était celui qui l'avait envoyé vers les gens dont elle voulait le protéger.

-" Sandra" intervint Lisbon, " Benoît n'y est pour rien. Ce genre de personne s'en prend à des jeunes faibles et manipulables. Benoît avait confiance en cet homme."

-" Benoît n'est qu'une victime dans cette histoire" continua Jane. " Et maintenant il a besoin de notre aide pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un."

-" J'ai du mal à comprendre. De quelle vie parlez-vous ?" Demanda Sandra qui était vraiment perdue.

-" Mlle Benson" précisa Penny.

-" Ton professeur de littérature ? Mais pourquoi ?"

-" Elle a voulu aider un type de ma classe à quitter le gang, elle nous a même expliqué pourquoi on devait éviter ces gens. Mais maintenant ils veulent lui faire peur pour qu'elle ne se mêle plus de ce qui ne la regarde pas" c'était la première fois que Benoît parlait autant depuis l'arrivée de Jane et Lisbon. " C'est moi qui dois lui faire peur, mais j'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi, toujours."

Sandra écouta son fils parler, elle le regarda bien et put voir de la colère et de la honte dans ses yeux. Son cœur se serra de le voir ainsi, de le savoir dans une telle situation. Elle se sentit aussi coupable de lui avoir crié dessus. Le pauvre avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et maintenant il avait besoin qu'on le sorte de là. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle. Penny posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le réconforter.

Jane et Lisbon regardait cette petite famille. Ils avaient de graves problèmes, Benoît avait fait les mauvais choix. Mais malgré tout, ils étaient ensemble, ils se soutenaient. Il attrapa la main de Lisbon et la serra dans la sienne. Ils savaient qu'il ne serait pas facile de sortir Benoît de cette situation, que cela risquait d'être dangereux et pour une fois, Jane voulait faire les choses selon les règles. Il ne risquerait pas la vie du jeune homme inutilement. De plus, ils avaient également Cho pour les aider. C'était un plus si on savait qu'il avait, étant plus jeune, fait partie d'un gang lui aussi. Il serait de très bons conseils et une aide précieuse.

Finalement, Sandra relâcha son fils pour se tourner vers ses voisins. Elle remarqua leurs mains l'une dans l'autre et sourit. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir sa voisine être enfin heureuse et elle avait toujours sut que cet horrible consultant dont elle avait si souvent entendu parler était l'homme pour elle. La mère décida qu'elle parlerait plus tard avec Teresa, pour le moment, son fils avait besoin d'aide.

-" Comment allez-vous faire pour aider Benoît ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Nous y travaillons pour le moment" répondit Lisbon. " J'aurais besoin de poser des questions à Benoît afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce gang."

-" Posez-lui toutes les questions que vous voulez et il y répondra."

-" Bien."

Sandra les dirigea vers la salle à manger afin qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Jane préféra rester dans le salon avec Sandra et Penny. Il aurait des questions à poser au jeune homme lui aussi, mais plus tard. Il savait que Lisbon avait besoin de faire ça seule, afin de se retrouver un peu, de reprendre doucement le chemin vers l'agent Teresa Lisbon. Ils se partageraient leurs informations plus tard. De plus, il voulait parler avec Penny, la jeune fille savait plus de chose qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire, il pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait voir une sorte de culpabilité dans ses yeux et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Le mentaliste avait le sentiment que la vie reprenait son court normal, comme si tout redevenait comme avant et il aimait ça. Il était impatient de repartir sur le terrain avec Lisbon.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**La suite aussi vite que possible.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 08/02/13_


	16. Chapter 15

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que cette fic ne plait pas beaucoup, mais c'est pas grave. Il y a au moins** _Solealuna_ **a chaque** **chapitre et ça compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**Alors pour toi ma belle, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Lisbon était dans la cuisine avec Benoît. Ils s'étaient installés à la table et Lisbon attendant que Benoît soit prêt à parler, elle ne voulait pas le pousser. Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était assez réservé, qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup et aimait être seul. Alors elle attendit. Il finit par lever les yeux vers elle.

-" Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer avec ça Mme Lisbon" s'excusa-t-il.

-" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Benoît" le rassura-t-elle. " Si je peux t'aider alors je le ferai. Mais pour ça il faut que tu me dises ce que tu sais."

-" Pas grand-chose en réalité" répondit-il. " Au début, quand Mr Perria m'a proposé de venir avec lui voir certains jeunes qu'il avait aidé, enfin de ce qu'il m'a dit, je croyais que c'était des jeunes comme moi, peut-être un peu plus âgés."

-" Mais ?" L'aida-t-elle.

-" Mais quand j'y suis allé, j'ai reconnu un des jeunes. C'était un type de mon lycée qui faisait peur à tout le monde. On savait tous qu'il était dans un gang et j'ai voulu partir. Mais Mr Perria m'a dit que je craignais rien avec eux, alors je suis resté."

-" Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

-" Pas grand-chose, ils voulaient me parler, savoir qui j'étais, ce que je faisais. Ils étaient sympas, même le type qui me faisait peur avant. On est partit et plusieurs fois par semaine Mr Perria m'emmenait les voir."

-" Quand as-tu commencé à te méfier ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" trois semaines plus tard, un soir que j'étais avec Luis, c'est le meilleur ami de Penny, je l'ai ai vu un peu plus loin dans la rue. Ils étaient en train de tabasser un autre jeune de mon lycée. On y est allé avec Luis, on voulait l'aider, mais Luis m'a retenu. Quand ils sont partis, on est allé voir comment il allait. Le pauvre, il était couvert de sang, il avait du mal à respirer. Alors on l'a porté et on l'a laissé devant l'hôpital."

-" Vous n'êtes pas resté ?" S'étonna Lisbon.

-" On voulait pas avoir de problèmes, je suis désolé" il baissa de nouveau la tête.

Lisbon posa une main sur son bras pour le rassurer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il aurait eut plus de problèmes s'il était resté. A sa place elle serait restée, mais elle n'était pas lui. Benoît était juste un jeune qui avait eut peur mais qui était venu en aide à quelqu'un. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

-" Il va bien maintenant ?" Voulut-elle savoir.

-" Ouais, ça va mais il pourra pas revenir en cours avant longtemps."

-" Bon, continues."

-" Deux soirs plus tard, Mr Perria m'a dit qu'ils voulaient me voir. Je voulais pas y aller, je voulais plus les voir, mais j'ai eu peur qu'il me fasse quelque chose alors j'y suis quand même allé."

-" Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils te voir ?"

-" Quand je suis arrivé au lieu habituel, on m'a mit une cagoule sur la tête, et on m'a emmené quelque part, je sais pas où. Un homme m'attendait, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui, il m'a dit que c'était très important. J'avais un peu peur mais d'un autre côté j'avais l'impression d'être moi aussi important. Alors j'ai dis oui. Je sais, j'aurais pas dû."

-" Au contraire, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il ne serait pas allé au CBI et je ne pourrais pas aider en ce moment. Tu as donc fait le bon choix."

Et elle le pensait. Malgré sa peur et le danger, il avait continué et à présent il pouvait donner des informations, peu c'est certain, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce gang, ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui importait le plus. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est à quel point ces gens étaient dangereux, ce à quoi elle s'exposerait on continuant.

-" Benoît, connais-tu le nom de ce gang ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Non, mais Mr Perria le connaît" répondit le jeune homme.

-" On ira lui parler plus tard. Bon, et que voulait-il que tu fasses ?"

-" Que je fasse peur à ma prof, Mlle Benson."

-" Alors c'est-ce jour la qu'ils t'ont envoyé les informations. Mais pourquoi ne pas être allé plus tôt au CBI ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé tout de suite ?"

-" Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vous aviez besoin de repos" murmura-t-il.

Lisbon sentit une pointe de culpabilité dans sa poitrine. Benoît avait eut besoin d'elle depuis longtemps, mais elle était indisponible. Elle avait été tellement prise par ses peurs qu'elle en avait oublié qui elle était vraiment. Elle avait laissé Teresa prendre le pas sur l'agent Lisbon. Mais il n'était pas trop tard, elle pouvait encore redevenir l'agent Lisbon et aider Benoît, ainsi que sa sœur. Elle pourrait aider encore bien plus de personne que ses deux voisins.

Elle allait dire quelque chose de plus lorsqu'elle vit Sandra entrer dans la cuisine. Elle comprit que Jane avait certainement demandé un thé, comme toujours. Elle sourit, il ne changerait jamais. Mais la présence de Sandra lui disait aussi que sa discussion avec Benoît était terminée. Elle remercia donc le jeune homme et s'éloigna dans le couloir, sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la personne décroche.

-" Cho, c'est Lisbon. Je voudrais que tu aille voir Mr Perria au centre pour jeunes en difficultés de mon quartier. Oui…. Je voudrais que tu l'interroges sur un gang… Non, fais-lui croire que tu as besoin de son aide mais surtout, ne lui laisse pas entendre qu'on sait qu'il en fait partie. Je voudrais que tu le suives, s'il est vraiment impliqué, ce dont je ne doute pas, il va certainement prendre contact avec quelqu'un et il ne le fera pas au centre. Merci, je te recontacte plus tard."

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Elle vit Benoît passer et monter dans sa chambre, la tête basse. Il s'en voulait vraiment, le pauvre gosse. Il avait fait confiance à un homme qui l'avait manipulé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle devait tout faire pour le sortir de là, pour l'aider à retrouver une vie normale. Et surtout, elle devait faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne soit envoyé pour s'en prendre à Mlle Benson.

Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire seule, qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle n'avait plus ni son badge ni son arme. Elle ne se mettrait pas en danger ainsi, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. De plus, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque, elle ne voulait pas imposer une nouvelle douleur à Jane. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert lors de sa séquestration, elle savait qu'il n'en supporterait pas plus. Elle se décida enfin à rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Mais alors qu'elle allait entrer, elle sentit la main de Benoît sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit et c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

**- oooo -**

Pendant que Lisbon était partit parler à Benoît, Jane se trouvait encore dans le salon avec Penny et Sandra. Il pouvait voir dans le langage corporel de la jeune fille qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait dire, mais il pouvait aussi voir dans ses yeux qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire devant sa mère. Le mentaliste se tourna donc vers Sandra avec un sourire.

-" Pourrais-je avoir un thé s'il vous plait ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Oh mais bien entendu" répondit la femme en se levant " je vous amène ça."

Puis elle disparut à l'angle du couloir. Jane se tourna alors vers Penny, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Elle était mal à l'aise, il pouvait le voir et il savait que ce n'était pas en la poussant qu'il en apprendrait plus. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'elle se sente assez en confiance. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-" J'ai un aveu à vous faire Mr Jane" commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-" Tu peux m'appeler Patrick tu sais, ou Jane comme le fait Lisbon."

-" Je crois que je suis plus à l'aise avec Mr Jane, si ça ne vous dérange pas."

-" Pas du tout" la rassura-t-il. " Alors, que veux-tu avouer ?"

Penny se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hésitant encore un peu. Elle releva les yeux vers Jane qui attendait toujours. Puis elle se décida.

-" Tout est de ma faute" murmura-t-elle.

-" Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ?" L'encouragea-t-il.

-" Et bien, Benoît n'est pas tout à fait en faute dans cette histoire" elle fit une autre pause. " C'est moi qui ai parlé du gang à Mlle Benson."

-" Tu savais que ton frère faisait partie du gang ?" Voulut-il savoir.

-" Non, mais mon meilleur ami oui. Je suis allée voir Mlle Benson en pensant qu'elle pourrait m'aider à le faire sortir de là. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait en danger à cause de ça et je ne savais même pas que Benoît en faisait aussi partie."

Elle baissa encore la tête, honteuse et coupable. Jane ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il savait qu'elle se sentait vraiment coupable de toute cette histoire et qu'elle attendait certainement qu'on la rassure. Mais il savait aussi que les mots ne seraient pas suffisants. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour se rapprocher d'elle, Sandra revint dans le salon avec une tasse fumante qu'elle tendit à Jane. Ce dernier la prit et remerciant la femme. Penny tourna les yeux vers sa mère avant de les baisser de nouveau. Sandra pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pouvait le voir à la façon dont sa fille baissait la tête. Bien que curieuse, elle décida de ne pas pousser le sujet. Si Penny voulait lui parler, elle le ferait, quand elle se sentirait prête.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ou quoi dire, les deux femmes gardèrent le silence. Jane était lui aussi silencieux. Il attendait que Lisbon revienne, il avait des choses à lui dire. Il fallait qu'ils aillent voir le meilleur ami de Penny, peut-être pourrait-il leur donner des informations sur le gang. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, il vit Lisbon entrer dans le salon avec Benoît, la tête basse, comme sa sœur.

-" Bien, je crois que nous allons y aller" dit-elle en se tournant vers Sandra.

-" Merci de venir en aide à mes enfants" la remercia la femme en venant la prendre dans ses bras. " Heureusement que vous êtes là."

-" Je vais faire de mon mieux Sandra, mais je ne promets rien."

-" Je n'en demande pas plus."

Jane se leva pour rejoindre Lisbon et ensemble, ils quittèrent l'appartement des Marsden.

**- oooo -**

Le couple retourna chez Lisbon et cette dernière alla directement à la cuisine. Elle se prépara un café ainsi qu'un thé pour Jane, même s'il venait d'en avoir un. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe et préparer un thé était la seule occupation qu'elle avait trouvée pour le moment.

Elle sentit Jane venir derrière elle mais rester à une certaine distance. Elle savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort contre lui mais qu'il n'osait pas. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle en avait aussi très envie. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Chicago, ils avaient gardé une certaine distance, si on oubliait le réveil ce matin. Et tout cela lui manquait horriblement. Ils étaient si proches avant, n'avaient pas peur de laisser libre court à leurs envies. Mais tout avait changé.

Une fois les boissons finies, elle se tourna pour trouver Jane toujours au même endroit, immobile, la regardant. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration avant de les rouvrir. Elle oublia les boissons et fit ce qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis longtemps. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son collègue et lui entoura la taille de ses bras, posant sa tête contre son torse.

Jane, bien qu'un peu surpris, lui rendit son étreinte avec joie. Il alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme et ferma lui aussi les yeux. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tout était comme avant. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais il voulait se l'imaginer l'espace d'un instant. Alors il serra un peu plus Lisbon contre lui et l'entendit souffler de bien être.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il la sentit se dégager doucement et, à contrecœur, il la relâcha. Elle garda toutefois les bras autour de sa taille et leva la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle pouvait voir tout un tas d'émotions dans ses beaux yeux bleus, ainsi que des questions. Elle les chassa en posant sa main gauche sur la joue droite de Jane. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de venir, très délicatement, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent un moment avant que la jeune femme se tourne pour prendre les boissons et se dirige vers le salon. Jane la suivit, s'assit sur le canapé et prit la tasse qu'elle lui présentait. Il but une gorgée et la posa sur la table basse. Lisbon fit de même, puis se tourna en posant une jambe sur le canapé pour pouvoir regarder Jane.

-" Pauvres gosses" dit-elle, le regard triste. " Ils n'ont jamais eut de chance dans la vie, et maintenant ça."

-" On va les sortir de là" assura Jane.

-" Comment peux-tu en être si sûr" lui demanda-t-elle en croisant son regard.

-" Parce que je te connais et je sais que tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour les aider. Ils ont confiance en toi, tout comme moi."

-" Mais je ne suis plus aussi forte qu'avant, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais vraiment l'aider. Non, je pense que le mieux serait de laisser l'équipe s'en occuper."

-" Tu ne peux pas penser ça Lisbon."

-" J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais je n'ai même plus mon badge en ce moment. Et si jamais il se passait quelque chose ? Je ne serais même pas en mesure de te protéger."

-" Tout ce passera bien" tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-" Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi, n'oublies pas qu'il s'agit d'un gang."

-" Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tout le monde est impressionné par toi, même ces gens-la. Il ne t'arrivera rien et puis tu n'iras pas seule."

-" Si tu penses que ta présence me rassurera, je dirais plutôt que je m'inquiéterais trop de ta sécurité."

-" Je ne pensais pas à moi mais à Cho. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te laisserais y aller seule ? Je sais bien que je ne serais pas d'une grande aide pour toi, c'est pourquoi tu iras soit avec Cho, soit avec Rigsby. Ils sont armés, ils te protégeront."

Elle garda le silence après ça. Oui, les choses avaient bien changé, pas de doute. Avant, Jane y serait allé seul sans rien dire à personne, il aurait prit des risques. Mais maintenant, il la laissait faire et exigeait même qu'elle y aille avec un des gars. Elle pouvait ainsi voir que son enlèvement l'avait beaucoup changé, comme si toute cette histoire l'avait fait grandir et mûrir un peu. Aujourd'hui il ne pensait plus de la même façon, aujourd'hui il prônait la prudence. Elle était fière de lui, même si elle se serait passée d'être enlevée pour ça.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'installa presque sur lui, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle aussi avait changé, Jane pouvait le voir. Avant elle n'était pas si affectueuse. Oh bien entendu elle avait toujours été la première à l'embrasser ou à le serrer dans ses bras le soir dans le lit, mais depuis quelques temps, elle était ainsi même dans la journée. Elle laissait ressortir le côté femme amoureuse qu'elle avait bien caché en elle, cette part qu'elle avait voulut enfouir mais qui aujourd'hui se montrait bien plus souvent. Et bien que Jane apprécie beaucoup ce côté plus féminin, il était aussi très impatient de retrouver l'agent Lisbon.

-" Tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas rester à l'écart" avoua-t-elle. " Je ne pourrais pas faire ça alors que Benoît à besoin de moi."

-" Voilà la Lisbon que je connais" sourit le mentaliste.

-" Il va falloir t'y faire" sourit-elle en retour.

-" Je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer."

-" Moi aussi" approuva-t-elle. " J'aime être cette Lisbon, forte et sûre d'elle. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Il faut attendre l'appel de Cho."

-" Alors que faisons-nous en attendant ?" Demanda-t-il.

Lisbon se redressa, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle avait une idée en tête.

-" J'aimerais aller au stand de tir."

-" Excellente idée."

Ils se levèrent, prirent leurs vestes et quittèrent l'appartement, oubliant leurs boissons sur la table.

**- oooo -**

Cho et Rigsby venaient d'arriver au centre pour jeunes en difficultés. Ils avancèrent dans le bâtiment, croisèrent quelques jeunes qui riaient, discutaient ou jouaient à différents jeux mis à leur disposition dans la salle. Un peu plus loin, un homme parlait avec deux jeunes garçons qui semblaient être assez en colère.

-" Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre comme ça à la moindre occasion" les sermonnait-il. " Vous devez apprendre à vous entendre."

-" Ouais c'est ça" cracha l'un d'eux. " Avec lui c'est pas possible."

-" C'est toi le problème" s'énerva l'autre, " t'avais pas à t'approcher de ma meuf."

-" T'avais qu'a t'occuper plus d'elle" ricana-t-il.

Ils commencèrent à se pousser encore une fois, mais l'homme les sépara et les envoya chacun d'un côté de la pièce. C'est alors qu'il vit les deux agents et vint à leur rencontre.

-" Je suis Mr Perria, je peux vous aider ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Agents Cho et Rigsby du CBI" répondit Cho.

-" Le CBI ? Un de mes jeunes à des problèmes ?" S'inquiéta l'homme.

-" En effet, Benoît Marsden est soupçonné d'avoir participé à une bagarre ayant envoyé Damien Porter à l'hôpital" mentit Cho de façon convaincante.

-" Oh non, pas Benoît" se lamenta Perria. " C'est un si gentil garçon."

-" Nous savons de source sûre qu'il fait partit d'un gang et nous voudrions que vous gardiez un œil sur les autres jeunes" ajouta Rigsby. "

-" Je le ferai, vous pouvez compter sur moi" leur promit-il.

-" Bien, si jamais autre chose vous vient à l'esprit, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter" dit Cho en tendant sa carte à l'homme.

-" Je n'y manquerais pas."

Les deux agents quittèrent le centre et montèrent en voiture. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, mais restèrent afin de surveiller Perria. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à sortir du centre et de monter dans une voiture. Il partit aussitôt et ils le suivirent. Ils gardèrent une bonne distance afin de ne pas être vus. L'homme roula ainsi pendant encore dix minutes avant de tourner dans une petite ruelle. Cho se gara un peu plus loin, coupa le moteur et attendit. Peu de temps plus tard, une autre voiture arriva et cette fois, les deux agents sortirent de leur voiture et avancèrent en silence. Ils entendirent des voix, dont l'une qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-" Je croyais qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui" cria-t-il. " Tu m'avais dis qu'il ferait attention. Mais t'avais tort."

-" Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il se ferait prendre" s'excusa Perria. " Mais pour le moment il n'est que suspect."

-" Et s'il se fait arrêter il parlera" s'énerva l'homme.

-" Il ne sait rien, il n'a pas vu ton visage" tenta de le calmer Perria.

-" Non, mais si les flics apprennent qu'il fait partit d'un gang, les autres se feront prendre aussi et eux parleront."

Cho et Rigsby attendait un peu plus loin, écoutant ce qu'il se disait. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'homme, mais peu à peu, la voix leur devenait familière. Ils semblaient connaître cet homme. Il portait un costume de bonne qualité, il devait avoir un travail important.

-" Si mon patron apprend ça, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes" affirma l'homme.

-" Il ne l'apprendra pas. Je vais m'occuper de tout" tenta Perria.

-" Je l'espère pour toi."

Puis l'homme remonta dans sa voiture et les deux agents s'éloignèrent rapidement. Il reprit la route, laissant Perria seul dans la ruelle. Cho s'avança alors vers lui et l'homme sursauta.

-" Mr Perria, vous devriez venir avec nous" dit Cho en s'approchant de l'homme.

-" Agent Cho" s'étonna-t-il. " Mais que faites vous là ?"

-" Venez avec nous Mr Perria, nous devons parler."

Voyant l'air sérieux de l'homme, il ne résista pas et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Ils montèrent et se rendirent au CBI. Pendant que Cho conduisait, Rigsby appela Lisbon pour lui faire part de leur avancée.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon avait posé son arme devant elle lorsque son téléphone avait sonné. Elle écouta ce que Rigsby lui disait, puis raccrocha. Elle se tourna vers Jane qui attendait de savoir et lui sourit.

-" Perria est au CBI avec Cho et Rigsby, ils vont l'interroger" lui dit-elle. " Il avait un rendez-vous avec un homme assez important et nous en saurons plus après."

-" Bien, je pense qu'en attendant on devrait rentrer" proposa-t-il.

-" Je voudrais passer au CBI avant, j'aimerais être là lors de l'interrogatoire."

Jane sourit encore une fois. Sa Lisbon était bel et bien de retour et il en était heureux. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant d'être de nouveau totalement elle-même, mais elle était sur la bonne voix. La séance de tir s'était bien passée, elle n'avait pas perdue ses capacités, pour son plus grand bonheur. Si tout continuait ainsi, bientôt elle pourrait reprendre sa place au CBI, chose qu'elle désirait de tout son cœur, il le savait.

Alors il ne la contredit pas lorsqu'elle voulut se rendre au CBI, elle en avait besoin. Ils quittèrent le stand, montèrent en voiture et se rendirent au CBI. Ils arrivèrent assez vite et, tandis qu'ils montaient, Jane sentit Lisbon se tendre un peu. Il lui attrapa discrètement la main pour la rassurer et elle lui sourit pour le remercier. Une fois au bon étage, Lisbon alla directement vers la salle d'interrogatoire mais n'y entra pas. Elle alla plutôt dans la salle attenante et écouta Cho interroger Perria.

-" Mr Perria, vous devriez nous dire ce que vous savez si vous ne voulez pas avoir plus de problèmes que vous n'en avez déjà" dit Rigsby à l'homme.

-" Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez" répondit-il.

-" Ce rendez-vous dans cette ruelle, qui était l'homme ?" Demanda de nouveau Rigsby.

-" Je vous dis que je ne sais pas" s'obstina-t-il.

-" Comme vous voulez, mais sachez que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour vous mettre à l'ombre pour longtemps" fini Rigsby en faisant mine de se lever.

L'homme observa l'agent ramasser son dossier, lui jeter un dernier regard et se diriger vers la porte. De l'autre côté du miroir, Lisbon l'observait elle aussi. Elle le connaissait, très peu mais elle le connaissait. Elle avait eut l'occasion d'accompagner Sandra une fois ou deux lorsque cette dernière avait eut des soucis de voiture et qu'elle ne travaillait pas. Elle avait eut de la sympathie pour cette homme qui avait décidé de venir en aide aux jeunes. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait que de la répulsion envers lui pour avoir utilisé la naïveté des jeunes du centre, surtout celle de Benoît.

Elle le vit avaler difficilement sa salive alors que Rigsby était presque à la porte, Cho, qui n'avait toujours rien dit mais qui n'en restait pas moins impressionnant, le suivant de près. Les deux agents étaient presque dehors lorsque Perria se redressa vivement.

-" Attendez" les rappela-t-il.

-" Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?" L'interrogea Cho.

-" Je… si je vous parle, vous pourrez me protéger ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Tout dépend de ce que vous nous apprendrez."

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qui s'offrait à lui. Il pouvait garder le silence et ne pas passer pour une balance auprès du reste du gang, ou il pouvait parler maintenant et se protéger de ce qui lui arriverait à coup sûr s'il parlait. Il devait prendre sa décision et vite, les agents n'attendraient pas longtemps.

-" D'accord, je vais tout vous dire" souffla Perria.

-" On vous écoute."

-" Au début, quand j'ai monté ce centre, je voulais vraiment aider les jeunes, je le jure" tenta de se défendre l'homme. " Mais les choses ont vite changé et j'ai pas eu d'autre choix."

-" Quel choix ?" Interrogea Cho.

-" J'avais besoin d'argent pour le centre et il y avait cet homme qui proposait de m'aider. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, ou alors j'aurais dû fermer le centre."

-" Quel homme ?" Voulu savoir Rigsby.

-" Il travail pour un puissant homme d'affaire" répondit Perria. " Il m'a proposé de me venir en aide, mais il avait besoin de la mienne en retour."

-" Que voulait-il ?"

-" Il voulait acheter certains immeubles dans le quartier, mais personne ne voulait vendre. Alors il m'a demandé de faire de l'intimidation. Je voulais pas le faire, mais il a menacé de fermer le centre, alors j'ai dis oui."

-" Et le gang ?" Questionna Cho.

-" En réalité ce n'est pas vraiment un gang" avoua Perria. " Ces jeunes m'aident pour intimider les gens, mais parfois ils vont un peu trop loin. Je peux pas toujours les contrôler."

-" Et Mlle Benson, que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?" Demanda Rigsby.

C'était la partie qui intéressait le plus Lisbon. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Benoît devait faire peur à cette femme. Elle sentit Jane se rapprocher d'elle et poser sa main dans le bas de son dos, comme il le faisait si souvent. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, après tout, il n'y avait personne avec eux pour les voir.

-" Mlle Benson" reprit Perria. " C'est une brave fille."

-" Alors pourquoi vouloir s'en prendre à elle ?" Insista l'asiatique.

-" Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer la dedans, mais elle s'y est mise toute seule" répondit Perria. " Quelqu'un lui a parlé et elle a commencé à s'intéresser au centre. Elle a commencé à poser des questions aux jeunes et elle a fini par comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait lui faire peur, pour qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires."

-" Quel est le nom de cet homme d'affaire ?" Demanda Cho.

-" C'est…" il hésita, mais devant le regard de l'agent, il fini par parler. " C'est Mathieu Randolph."

Teresa se tendit, elle connaissait cet homme. Jane la sentit et posa sur elle un regard interrogatif. Elle leva les siens vers lui.

-" C'est mon propriétaire" avoua-t-elle.

Le mentaliste reporta son regard vers l'interrogatoire.

-" Merci pour votre aide Mr Perria" dit Cho en se levant.

-" Attendez" l'appela l'homme. " Et pour moi ?"

-" Vous serez transféré à la prison du comté, mais en attendant on va vous mettre en cellule."

Puis les agents sortirent et un autre vint emmener Perria. Lisbon et Jane rejoignirent leurs collègues dans l'open space. Lorsque les deux hommes virent leur patronne, Rigsby afficha un sourire et Cho fit un léger signe de tête. Elle leur sourit en retour.

-" Merci pour votre aide les gars" remercia Lisbon.

-" C'est normal patron" répondit Rigsby.

-" Tenez-moi au courant de ce que vous apprendrez" leur demanda-t-elle.

-" Ce sera fait" affirma Cho.

Puis, elle et Jane quittèrent le CBI et rentrèrent chez la jeune femme. Ils avaient enfin un début de réponse. Le problème maintenant était qu'ils devaient faire attention et obtenir un maximum d'informations sur l'homme avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Il était influent, il était bien vu dans la société et ils ne pouvaient pas l'accuser comme ça. Lisbon se doutait que Jane allait encore mettre en place un de ces plans et pour une fois elle ne tenterait pas de l'en dissuader. Elle espérait juste qu'il ferait attention, elle ne voulait pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Cet homme était dangereux, il n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route, il n'aurait donc pas peur de s'en prendre à Jane.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez la jeune femme et elle alla dans la cuisine leur préparer quelque chose à boire. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, comme plus tôt dans la journée et gardèrent le silence un moment. Lisbon réfléchissait, elle voulait comprendre comment un homme comme Randolph, un homme à la réputation si grande pouvait faire ça. Elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de le rencontrer, il lui avait même proposé d'aller boire un verre avec lui, mais elle avait refusé. Elle eut alors une idée.

Elle se tourna vers Jane qui comprit qu'elle avait une idée en tête mais qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Il posa sa tasse sur la table de salon, reporta son attention sur elle et lui prit la main.

-" Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée" dit-il.

-" Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je pense" lui dit-elle.

-" Mais je te connais. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque."

Cela arracha un sourire à Lisbon et Jane se demanda ce qui la faisait sourire ainsi. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif vers elle.

-" Tu te rends compte que d'habitude c'est moi qui n'aime pas tes plans" expliqua-t-elle. " Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ai une idée et toi qui ne veux pas mettre mon plan en place. Nos rôles sont inversés."

-" C'est vrai" confirma-t-il en souriant lui aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un moment et décidèrent de laisser tomber le sujet pour la journée. Demain ils parleraient à Cho, mais pour le moment, Lisbon voulait manger. Elle se leva donc du canapé et alla préparer un petit quelque chose. Alors qu'elle faisait chauffer de l'eau, elle sentit Jane venir lui entourer la taille et la faire tourner dans ses bras. Il lui prit le visage de ses mains et des souvenirs affluèrent dans la mémoire de la jeune femme.

**o-o**

_Lisbon préparait à manger en attendant le retour de Jane. Depuis qu'il s'était installé chez elle, Lisbon avait apprit à aimer faire à manger pour deux. C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée, mais elle le pourrait. Elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, mais ne se retourna pas. C'est alors qu'elle sentit Jane la tourner et elle se retrouva avec sa bouche plaquée sur la sienne. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa bien vite aller et répondit à ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps._

_Jane fini par lâcher ses lèvres, mais garda son front contre le sien. Elle avait encore les yeux clos, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et elle était impatiente de recommencer. Elle avait aimé sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Jane semblait heureux, à en juger le petit sourire sur son visage. Il avait encore les yeux clos._

_-" Jane" souffla Lisbon._

_-" Encore un moment" répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux._

_Elle attendit qu'il se sente prêt et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle y vit des étoiles. Il fini par lui lâcher le visage et s'éloigna dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il avait fait ça et elle finirait par le savoir. Elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour le rejoindre dans le salon. Il avait prit place sur le canapé et avait la tête dans ses mains. Elle eut mal au cœur de le voir ainsi et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui._

_-" Jane ?" L'appela-t-elle._

_-" Je suis désolé Lisbon" s'excusa-t-il._

_-" Non, je ne le suis pas moi" et il leva les yeux vers elle. " Ça fait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment."_

_-" Moi… moi aussi" avoua le blond. " J'avais peur."_

_-" Dis-moi tout, pourquoi maintenant ?" Voulut-elle savoir._

_-" J'ai vu Lorelei aujourd'hui" avoua-t-il. " Et j'ai réalisé que je perdais du temps pour rien. Tu m'as rendu meilleur Lisbon et je voulais te remercier."_

_Lisbon lui sourit et lui attrapa la main qu'elle serra dans la sienne. Il la serra en retour, puis il se leva. Il garda la main de la jeune femme et ils retournèrent finir le repas._

**o-o**

Jane sentit que Lisbon était perdue dans ses songes et il la ramena à la réalité en posant son front contre le sien. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

-" Je me souvenais de la première fois que tu m'as embrassé," avoua-t-elle.

-" Moi aussi et je voudrais recommencer" sourit-il.

Alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna ce qu'il voulait, autant qu'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine avant de se séparer. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de se remettre au travail. L'estomac de la jeune femme n'attendrait pas plus longtemps.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Encore deux chapitres avant la fin, alors c'est le moment de me dire si vous aimez ou pas.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 10/02/13_


	17. Chapter 16

**Salut, je sais que j'ai du retard et je m'excuse.**

**La fin approche les amis. Je suis contente que cette fic plaise au moins a quelques personnes, même si je n'ai que peu de commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Jane avait finit par accepter que Lisbon serve d'appât pour attraper Mathieu Randolph, mais à la seule condition que Cho reste non loin afin d'assurer sa sécurité et Rigsby de l'autre côté, histoire de ne prendre aucun risque. Il avait toujours peur pour elle, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Pour une fois l'idée ne venait pas de lui, mais elle était exactement comme il l'aurait imaginé. Sauf que dans son idée, Lisbon n'avait pas de rôle à jouer. Dans son idée, elle serait dans la voiture à écouter comment se passait les choses, parfaitement à l'abri. Mais voilà, l'idée venait d'elle et non de lui.

Ils étaient donc tous réunis au CBI autour de la grande table, mettant en place le plan. Jane écoutait attentivement, observant chacun de ses collègues, mais surtout Lisbon. Elle n'était pas la chef d'équipe sur ce coup, mais elle n'hésitait pas à donner son avis. Les autres l'écoutaient attentivement, après tout, elle connaissait l'homme, elle pouvait donc les aider. Et puis, elle allait être l'appât et malgré son apparente assurance, elle n'était pas si sûre d'elle.

Jane pouvait voir qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle craignait que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, qu'elle fasse tout foirer. Elle n'était pas tout à fait remise de son enlèvement, elle faisait encore des cauchemars et Jane savait que cette mission lui permettrait de redevenir elle-même, bien que cela lui fasse peur. Il voulait qu'elle se retrouve, qu'elle reprenne son travail et redevienne l'agent Lisbon. Mais il craignait aussi qu'ils s'éloignent de nouveau, que retrouver son travail lui fasse oublier leur nouvelle relation.

Mais plus il l'a regardait, plus il revoyait la femme qu'il avait rencontré des années plus tôt, la première fois qu'il était venu au CBI. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce qu'elle était vraiment, si elle voulait reprendre son travail, il la laisserait faire. Après tout, c'est de l'agent Lisbon qu'il était tombé amoureux en premier, puis il avait découvert Teresa, la femme se cachant derrière l'agent. Les sorties avec l'équipe, puis les dîners rien qu'entre eux leur avait permis de mieux se connaître.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Jane ne se rendit compte que la discussion était finie que lorsque Lisbon vint vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux vers elle pour voir qu'elle était inquiète de son silence. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer, mais ça ne marcha pas. Alors il se leva et l'entraîna avec lui dans son bureau. Là, il la fit asseoir sur le divan et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-" Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Jane" demanda Lisbon, vraiment inquiète par son attitude.

-" Rien, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi" répondit-il.

-" Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter" tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. " Cho sera là en renfort, ainsi que Rigsby, et puis Mr Randolph viendra chez moi, ce qui nous donne un avantage sur lui."

-" Lequel ?"

-" Je serais sur un terrain connu et pas lui. Même s'il est le propriétaire de mon appartement, ça reste chez moi et je connais mieux cet appartement que lui. Je connais également les voisins et lui ne les connaît même pas. Donc, je serais en position de force."

Jane sembla se détendre un peu, mais il avait toujours peur pour elle. Il ne connaissait pas ce Randolph, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Il ne pourrait pas être là pour l'aider en cas de problèmes, tout comme avec John LeRouge. Même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, il voulait pouvoir prendre soin d'elle et la protéger. Il aurait aussi voulut pouvoir être plus fort, être un homme, pas de ceux qui se cachent en cas de problèmes, comme il l'était vraiment. Il serra les mains de Lisbon dans les siennes et elle comprit ce qu'il avait vraiment.

-" Jane, je sais que tu aimerais pouvoir me défendre lorsque j'en ai besoin, mais sache que c'est comme tu es que je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu changes."

-" Mais un homme doit pouvoir prendre soin de la femme qu'il aime."

-" Et tu le fais en étant là pour me rassurer la nuit quand je fais un cauchemar, en étant avec moi le soir à la maison. Je ne pensais pas un jour que je voudrais d'un homme dans ma vie, mais aujourd'hui, je crois que je suis prête."

Jane la regarda dans les yeux et put voir à quel point elle était sincère dans ses propos. Cela le rassura un peu, mais pas totalement. Il avait encore peur que la visite de ce Randolph tourne mal et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-" Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets."

Il ne trouva rien à redire, elle était capable de se défendre, il le savait. Il ne pouvait simplement pas empêcher l'homme en lui de s'inquiéter.

-" Allez Jane, rentrons, nous avons encore des choses à préparer" lui dit-elle.

Lisbon se leva, lui tendit une main pour qu'il se lève à son tour, mais il la retint par le bras et l'attira à lui. Elle fut surprise un moment, mais elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Bien qu'ils soient au bureau, elle ne pouvait lui refuser ce dont il avait besoin. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, lui sourit et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser simple et tendre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jane avait de nouveau un sourire sur le visage. Il n'était que partiellement rassuré, mais elle trouverait un autre moyen de le rassurer complètement lorsqu'ils seraient à la maison. Elle ne prévoyait pas de franchir le pas, elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable, mais de passer une bonne soirée. Elle l'entraîna ensuite avec elle et ils quittèrent le CBI.

**- oooo -**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, Mr Randolph devait arriver d'ici peu. Lisbon était tout de même un peu nerveuse, mais elle se calma lorsqu'elle se souvint pour qui elle faisait ça. Non seulement elle allait venir en aide à Benoît, mais aussi à tous ces pauvres gens qui étaient intimidés par cet homme. Et elle avait l'excuse idéale pour le faire venir, elle espérait juste qu'il ne se douterait de rien. Il savait qu'elle était flic, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant de ses magouilles.

Cho se trouvait dans une voiture un peu plus loin dans la rue, il avait équipé la maison de micros afin de savoir ce qu'il se dirait, il pourrait ainsi intervenir si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Rigsby se trouvait un peu plus loin, en vue de l'appartement. Quand à Jane, il avait refusé de quitter l'appartement, il ne trouvait donc dans la chambre de Lisbon. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien, il le lui avait promit et elle lui faisait confiance. Il voulait juste être près d'elle en cas de besoin, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Mais Jane étant Jane, elle n'avait pas cherché à le dissuader, ça aurait été une perte de temps et de salive.

Lisbon faisait les cent pas depuis dix bonnes minutes et Randolph n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il était pourtant un homme ponctuel, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en retard. Sa nervosité était de plus en plus grande. Soudain, un coup à la porte se fit entendre et elle sursauta avant de se calmer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et alla ouvrir. Mr Randolph se trouvait là, sur le pas de sa porte, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle le lui rendit, aussi sincèrement que possible, mais ce n'était pas facile.

-" Mr Randolph, mais entrez donc" lui dit-elle.

-" Avec plaisir Mlle Lisbon" sourit-il un peu plus.

-" Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?" Proposa-t-elle.

-" Volontiers."

-" Installez-vous au salon, je reviens."

Elle s'éloigna dans la cuisine tandis que Randolph prenait place sur le canapé et elle l'observa tout en préparant du café. Il se sentait à l'aise, les bras le long du dossier, une jambe sur l'autre. C'était comme s'il était chez lui, mais en quelque sorte c'était le cas. Lisbon savait qu'elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle dirait, à comment aborder le sujet sans qu'il ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Elle avait juste besoin de quelques informations, pas grand-chose, elle devait apprendre avec qui il travaillait, comment il parvenait à intimider ses concurrents sans que ça se sache.

Elle avait l'habitude de faire parler les gens, mais depuis son enlèvement elle n'était plus certaine de savoir faire son travail. C'était là sa chance de se prouver elle-même qu'elle était encore capable de le faire régner la justice. Elle entendit un téléphone sonner et vit Randolph en sortir un de sa poche.

-" Allo… un instant" il se leva et s'éloigna vers la porte vitrée. " Quoi ? Es-tu certain de ça ? …Bien… Non ne fait rien, je m'en occupe. Je suis déjà sur place."

Il replaça le téléphone dans sa poche et Lisbon comprit qu'il avait tout découvert lorsqu'il revint vers elle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Elle porta son bras à son visage et murmura.

-" Rigsby, il va falloir intervenir."

Puis, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui se trouvait bien plus près qu'une minute avant. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont les choses se passaient. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit du mouvement en bas de l'escalier et elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne se montre pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, il devait attendre que Rigsby arrive.

-" Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas tout dis Mlle Lisbon" commença Randolph.

-" De quoi parlez-vous Mr Randolph ?" Fit semblant de s'étonner Lisbon.

-" Je crois au contraire que vous le savez très bien" continua-t-il. " Et je crois aussi que vous n'en sortirez pas aussi bien que vous le pensiez."

-" Si vous pensez me faire peur, j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous avez tort" dit alors Lisbon, soutenant son regard.

-" Oh mais je le sais, je vous connais bien, agent Lisbon" ricana l'homme. " Mais avant que votre collègue n'entre ici, j'en aurais déjà fini avec vous et tous le monde pensera que vous avez cédé à la dépression après ce qui vous est arrivé."

Lisbon fit un pas en arrière quand il s'approcha d'elle, mais il la retint par le bras, la rapprochant de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, ce qui la dégoûta au plus haut point. Il la plaqua contre le plan de travail, collant son corps au sien. Discrètement, elle laissa sa main passer dans son dos, ouvrant doucement un tiroir dans lequel elle glissa sa main et elle attrapa un couteau. Tout aussi discrètement, elle referma le tiroir et d'un geste rapide et précis, elle ramena son bras devant elle et appliqua la lame pointue contre le ventre de l'homme qui sursauta de surprise.

-" On fait moins le fier maintenant" lança-t-elle. " Reculez."

L'homme ne put qu'obéir, reculant doucement vers le salon et Lisbon le poussa sur le canapé.

-" Tu peux venir maintenant."

Randolph tourna la tête pour voir le mentaliste entrer dans le salon et venir près de Lisbon, un sourire fier sur le visage.

-" Va voir ce que fait Rigsby" lui dit-elle.

-" Je ne te laisse pas seule avec lui" s'opposa-t-il.

-" Je ne crains rien" le rassura-t-elle en s'approchant d'un meuble, ouvrant un tiroir et en sortant une arme. " Je suis bien protégée."

Jane sourit, content de la voir elle-même. Ça lui avait manqué, de la voir tenir tête à un suspect, de la voir en tant qu'agent Lisbon. Il aimait la voir ainsi, ça lui montrait qu'elle reprenait le dessus et que bientôt, son enlèvement et ce qu'elle avait vécu serait de l'histoire ancienne. Bien entendu, ils n'oublieraient jamais, mais ils pourraient avancer dans la vie, redevenir ce couple qu'ils avaient été.

Le mentaliste s'éloigna alors vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Lisbon veiller sur Randolph. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit la voiture de Rigsby, mais l'agent ne s'y trouvait pas. Il voulut aller voir s'il avait de problèmes, mais il se doutait que si Rigsby n'était pas dans la voiture, ni chez Lisbon, c'est qu'un complice de Randolph s'était occupé de lui.

Il sortit alors son téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit que l'autre réponde. Bientôt, il entendit une voix dans l'appareil.

-" Où est Rigsby ?" Demanda Jane.

-" Avec moi" répondit Cho. " Un des complices de Randolph est arrivé, mais il est sous contrôle. Et de votre coté ?"

-" Lisbon gère la situation" assura le mentaliste. " Il a voulu s'en prendre à elle mais elle ne s'est pas laissé faire. Par contre, ce serait bien que vous veniez maintenant."

-" Il a parlé ?"

-" Pas encore, mais je ne pense pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que tu pourrais le faire parler" suggéra-t-il.

-" On arrive."

Jane raccrocha et retourna dans la maison, y retrouvant Lisbon qui n'avait pas bougé. Randolph était toujours sur le canapé, fixant l'arme pointée sur lui. Il ne faisait plus le fier, il n'était plus l'homme confiant qu'il était seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand à Lisbon, elle semblait différente, comme si le simple fait de tenir enfin Randolph l'avait changé. Il sentit une chaleur envahir son cœur et son amour pour elle devint encore plus grand.

Les deux autres arrivèrent, menottèrent l'homme et l'emmenèrent avec eux, direction le CBI. Le couple se retrouva de nouveau seul et Jane fit ce dont il se retenait depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Il s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme et l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui et il l'embrassa avec amour. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, lui entourant la nuque de ses bras. Ils ne se séparèrent que par manque d'air, mais ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre.

-" Tu es vraiment la meilleure, Teresa" souffla Jane contre les lèvres de Lisbon.

Lisbon sentit des papillons dans son ventre à l'entente de son prénom franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il l'appelait rarement 'Teresa', la plupart du temps il l'appelait par son nom de famille, tout comme elle. Les choses commençaient à changer, elle commençait à changer et redevenait petit à petit elle-même, pour sa plus grande joie.

Maintenant, elle attendait que cette affaire avec Randolph soit finie et elle pourrait donc s'occuper de sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier son enlèvement, ni tout ce qui en avait suivit. Mais avec Jane à ses côtés, elle pourrait tout surmonter. John LeRouge avait voulut les séparer, il avait tenté de la forcer à s'éloigner de lui, mais ça n'avait pas marché et elle en était heureuse.

En levant les yeux, elle tomba dans ceux de Jane et elle lui sourit. Il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Il était aussi heureux qu'elle, mais elle pouvait voir aussi qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur qu'elle soit de nouveau enlevée, qu'elle s'éloigne de nouveau de lui et qu'il ne la revoit plus jamais. Il avait peur que le tueur ne veuille la reprendre parce que son plan n'avait pas fonctionné.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas autant" lui murmura-t-elle. " Il ne s'en prendra pas à moi."

-" Qu'en sais-tu ?"

-" Je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que je ne le laisserais pas m'emmener une nouvelle fois" assura-t-elle. " Je ne le laisserais plus me faire du mal, Te faire du mal. Je refuse d'être de nouveau l'instrument de sa colère contre toi."

Jane posa une main sur la joue de Lisbon, l'inquiétude encore présente en lui. Elle avait raison, il ne devait pas se laisser guider par la peur, il ne devait pas laisser le tueur décider de sa vie. Lisbon était avec lui, il avait réussit à la reconquérir et elle semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter. Il devait profiter de cette nouvelle chance et ne pas la laisser passer. Qu'importe ce que l'avenir leur réserverait, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il repensa alors à Randolph qui devait probablement déjà se trouver au CBI. Il se doutait que Lisbon voudrait être là pour l'interrogatoire, qu'elle voudrait l'entendre avouer tout ce qu'il avait fait à tout ces pauvres gens. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de revoir l'homme qui aurait put blesser la jeune femme, mais si elle le voulait vraiment, alors il irait avec elle.

-" Je suppose que tu veux aller au CBI" lui dit-il.

-" Pas vraiment non" le surprit-elle. " J'ai confiance en Cho, je sais qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il faut et qu'il ira directement en prison."

-" Tu ne veux pas assister à l'interrogatoire ?" S'étonna-t-il.

-" Non, mais je vais aller prévenir Benoît que tout est fini."

-" Bien, je t'attends ici."

-" A plus tard."

Elle posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'éloigna vers la porte avant de disparaître à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Jane décida d'en profiter pour lui faire une surprise. Il voulait fêter la fin de cette affaire, fêter le fait que Lisbon redevienne elle-même. Elle le méritait bien et ça leur ferait du bien de passer du temps ensemble sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'eux.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon était assise sur le canapé du salon des Marsden. Les enfants étaient encore au lycée, de ce fait, elle était seule avec Sandra. La femme avait un immense sourire sur le visage, elle semblait soulagée et l'agent pouvait la comprendre. Elle aussi était soulagée.

-" Donc mes enfants sont en sécurité ?" Demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

-" Oui Sandra" sourit Lisbon. " Ils ne craignent plus rien. Mr Randolph est au CBI pour le moment et il n'est pas prêt d'en sortir."

-" Merci Teresa, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais un jour vous rendre ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille" dit Sandra en prenant les mains de Lisbon dans les siennes. -" Mes enfants sont toute ma vie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux."

-" Vous ne me devez rien" la rassura-t-elle. " Je n'ai fait que mon devoir."

-" Vous avez sauvé ma famille."

Les deux femmes se sourire puis Sandra se leva pour aller chercher le café. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur ses deux enfants qui rentraient plus tôt que prévu. Elle reposa les tasses sur la table de la salle à manger et revint pour les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras. Les deux adolescents ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait, mais se laissèrent faire.

Penny vit Lisbon encore assise dans le salon et elle comprit. Elle serra à son tour sa mère dans ses bras, passa un bras autour de son frère qui n'avait pas encore comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il vit alors Lisbon les rejoindre dans l'entrée et tout devint clair.

-" Est-ce que…" commença-t-il.

Lisbon hocha la tête de façon affirmative et un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme. Il n'était plus en danger, sa famille n'était plus en danger et sa prof non plus. Il était enfin libre de ce gang auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment eut envie d'appartenir, il pouvait enfin avoir une vie normale.

-" Je vais vous laisser" dit alors Lisbon en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-" Vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir Teresa" intervint Sandra.

-" Quelqu'un m'attend chez moi" précisa-t-elle.

La femme comprit qu'il devait s'agir de Jane, elle sourit et raccompagna sa voisine. Elle la remercia une nouvelle fois, puis referma la porte. La famille Marsden était enfin tranquille, plus personne ne viendrait s'en prendre à eux et Lisbon se sentait fière. Elle avait eut l'impression de se retrouver aujourd'hui, d'être de nouveau cette flic qu'elle avait était depuis si longtemps. Les choses allaient s'arranger, elle n'avait pas de doute la dessus. De plus, Jane était avec elle, que pouvait-elle vouloir de plus? C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Voilà, un petit mot ça me ferais plaisir.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 14/02/13_


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour a tous.**

**Aujourd'hui je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des commentaires pour me le faire savoir.**

**Merci a tous pour l'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout et merci a ceux qui m'ont commenté.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

Résumé: _John LeRouge attaque de nouveau. Jane se sent coupable, mais il devra mettre son envie de vengeance de coté pour venir en aide a une personne proche de lui._

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Lisbon poussa la porte de son appartement qu'elle trouvait un peu trop calme. Elle chercha Jane des yeux, ne le trouvant nulle part. Il n'était pas parti, elle le savait. Elle sentit alors une bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine et elle alla voir. Elle entra dans la cuisine, ouvrit le four et l'odeur s'imprégna dans ses narines. Elle ferma les yeux tant ça sentait bon. Jane avait préparé à manger pour eux, et lorsqu'elle regarda le reste de la pièce, elle vit qu'il avait même transformé le comptoir en une table qu'il avait dressé pour un diner romantique.

Elle sourit, cet homme était parfait. Elle devait encore le trouver alors elle monta à l'étage. Peut-être était-il allé prendre une douche. Elle entra dans la chambre et sut qu'elle avait raison. Le bruit de l'eau l'informa qu'il était dans la salle de bain, elle alla donc chercher de quoi s'habiller pour le diner. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il y était, mais elle attendrait.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, laissant ses pensées divaguer sur les derniers mois. Elle avait vécu tant de choses, bien plus que ce qu'une personne ne devrait vivre. Elle avait été enlevée par un tueur en série, elle avait souffert des répercutions de cet enlèvement et avait bien faillit perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher: Sa volonté propre. L'homme avait réussit à entrer dans sa tête, à changer ce qu'elle pensait, sa façon de fonctionner et il l'avait façonnée selon son désir. Il avait fait d'elle un pion dans ce jeu qu'il jouait avec Jane depuis des années et avait bien faillit gagner.

Mais elle avait été plus forte. Bon, pas au début, bien au contraire. Elle avait été tellement perdue, tellement traumatisée même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle avait crut qu'elle ne redeviendrait plus jamais cette femme forte qu'elle avait un jour été, cette femme courageuse dont elle était si fière. Et elle avait aussi faillit perdre un autre cadeau de la vie: Patrick Jane. Cet homme qui avait tant souffert, mais qui avait réussit à retrouver le chemin du bonheur, avec elle.

Lisbon s'en voulait parfois. Si elle était enfin heureuse, si elle avait dans sa vie cet homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, c'était uniquement parce que le tueur l'avait brisé en lui prenant sa famille. Si elle était heureuse aujourd'hui c'était à cause du drame qu'il avait vécu et elle s'en voulut. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il souffre autant, que des gens meurt pour qu'elle découvre le vrai bonheur dans les bras d'un homme ?

Elle ne se sentait pas digne de ce bonheur et parfois, elle avait envie de partir, de fuir. Elle se sentait coupable d'être heureuse avec lui. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Devait-elle ignorer ses sentiments à cause d'une culpabilité qu'elle n'avait pas à ressentir ? Ou devait-elle simplement profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait ? Elle ne savait pas. Une fois encore, elle était perdue.

Teresa avait toujours été confiante, toujours forte, courageuse. Dans le travail, face aux criminels. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait du cœur, elle n'était plus aussi forte et courageuse. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à mener une vie amoureuse stable, avait toujours eut peur de l'engagement. Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait de nouveau face à ce dilemme. Pourrait-elle rendre Jane vraiment heureux ? Était-elle celle qui lui fallait ? Ne lui en voudrait-il pas un jour d'être là, dans ses bras alors que sa femme et sa fille étaient mortes ?

Du bruit dans la salle de bain la sortit de ses pensées et elle chassa ses sombres questions et se forgea un masque qu'elle espérait convaincant. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, des pas se rapprocher et une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête pour voir Jane lui sourire et elle le lui rendit, aussi vrai que possible. Mais il perdit le sien en un instant en voyant son regard. Son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, il était inutile qu'elle tente de le lui cacher. Rien ne lui échappait.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, la serrant doucement. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle culpabilisait pour quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Bien qu'il se vante de pouvoir lire en elle, il avait parfois du mal à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Et en ce moment, c'était le cas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, même s'il savait qu'elle ressentait de la culpabilité.

-" Lisbon, dis moi ce qui ne va pas" demanda-t-il doucement, sans lâcher sa main.

Elle baissa la tête, incapable de le regarder. Elle n'était pas plus capable de lui dire la vérité. Comment le prendrait-il ? Elle avait peur de lui faire du mal en lui avouant ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

-" Quoi que tu penses, tu peux me le dire, je ne le prendrais pas mal" assura-t-il. " Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu devrais le savoir."

Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, plongea dans son regard et cela lui donna la force de tout avouer.

-" Je me sens coupable d'être heureuse" souffla-t-elle enfin.

Jane resta sans voix, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable d'être heureuse ? Elle n'avait aucune raison pour ça, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dernièrement. Elle avait été kidnappée, avait été hypnotisée, avait faillit tout perdre, mais elle était là aujourd'hui. Il ne s'en serait pas sorti s'il l'avait perdue elle aussi. Il n'aurait pas survécu à la perte d'une autre femme. Si John LeRouge la lui avait aussi prise…..

Il fixa Lisbon dans les yeux, encore surprit de ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Alors c'était de ça dont elle se sentait coupable, d'être heureuse avec lui. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle s'en voulait de le voir heureux avec elle plutôt qu'avec Angela. C'était donc si simple. Il lui serra un peu plus la main pour attirer son attention et lorsque ce fut fait, il posa son autre main sur sa joue.

-" Tu n'y es pour rien Lisbon" lui dit-il. " Je ne regrette pas d'être heureux avec toi."

-" Mais… Je ne regrette pas d'être avec toi, crois-moi" assura-t-elle. " Mais je ne cesse de me dire que si John LeRouge n'existait pas, tu serais heureux avec … Angela et Charlotte." Elle fit une pause, puis reprit. " Je m'en veux d'être heureuse avec toi alors que ce sont-elles qui devraient être à ma place."

Jane sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour à l'entente de ces mots. Cette femme était incroyable, il le savait déjà, mais là c'était plus que tout ce qu'il savait d'elle. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, elle s'en voulait pour la mort de sa femme alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Il la rapprocha de lui jusqu'a ce qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, les larmes lui brûler les yeux et il ne les retint pas. Il les laissa couler librement sur ses joues, mais Lisbon cru qu'elle lui avait fait mal et elle se recula.

-" Je suis désolée" s'excusa-t-elle en se levant.

Mais Jane la retint par le bras.

-" Ne pars pas Lisbon."

-" Je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs" s'excusa-t-elle encore.

-" Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis heureux au contraire" mais devant son regard perplexe, il continua. " Tu es vraiment extra ordinaire Lisbon. Que tu veuilles sacrifier ton propre bonheur pour moi, ça me touche. Je regrette la mort de ma famille, je ne le nierais pas, mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dans ma vie."

Il fit une petite pause, la laissant se rasseoir au bord du lit avec lui. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, il lui prit de nouveau la main et sourit doucement lorsqu'elle posa son autre main par-dessus leurs mains jointes. Il décida qu'il pouvait continuer.

-" Je mentirais si je disais qu'elles ne me manquent pas, car elles me manquent tout les jours. Parfois, je m'imagine ce que serait notre vie aujourd'hui si elles étaient encore là. J'essais d'imaginer comment serait ma fille, si elle ressemblerait plus à sa mère qu'à moi."

Lisbon sourit tristement. Elle aussi il lui arrivait parfois de se demander à quoi ressemblerait Charlotte, quel serait son caractère. Elle d'après ce qu'elle savait de la fillette, du peu que lui avait dit Jane, elle avait le caractère de son papa étant petite. Elle lui serra doucement la main et il reprit.

-" Mais tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis leur mort, depuis que je suis au CBI, depuis que je te connais, je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. Sauf peut-être tout le mal que je t'ai fait, le mal qu'il t'a fait."

-" Ne te rends pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait" lui dit-elle alors. " Tu ne lui a pas demandé de m'enlever, alors tu n'as pas à te le reprocher. De plus, tu as été là à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de toi, surtout après mon enlèvement. Tu m'as soutenu, même quand je t'ai repoussé. Tu n'as jamais abandonné."

-" Je n'ai pas été capable de l'empêcher de t'enlever, tu devrais m'en vouloir."

Lisbon secoua la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils y passeraient la nuit. Ils devaient cesser de se blâmer pour le passé mais profiter du présent et se construire un futur. Pour mettre court à la conversation, elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela fit taire Jane et tout ce qu'il garda en tête à cet instant c'est la sensation de Lisbon dans ses bras.

Il oublia tout, de sa culpabilité aux douleurs passées. Il se concentra sur le présent et l'avenir. Lisbon était enfin avec lui, elle était de nouveau la femme forte qu'elle avait été avant son enlèvement et il ferait tout pour qu'elle le reste. Il savait que John LeRouge était encore libre, qu'il ne les laisserait pas vivre en paix ainsi et qu'il tenterait autre chose contre eux. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Maintenant, la seule chose qui comptait c'était de profiter de ce que la vie leur offrait.

Lisbon s'écarta de ses bras et fixa son regard dans le sien. Elle serait bien restée plus longtemps ici, mais une odeur lui rappela que quelque chose cuisait en bas et que bientôt tout serait brûlé s'ils ne bougeaient pas.

-" Si tu allais t'occuper de ce qui cuit en bas pendant que je prends une douche" proposa-t-elle.

-" Je reprendrais bien une douche" sourit-il malicieusement.

-" Oh non" s'interposa-t-elle. " Sinon nous n'aurons rien à manger ce soir et j'ai faim, très faim, alors oust !"

Jane se leva du lit avec regret et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Lisbon allait dans la salle de bain. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer dans la pièce, il fit demi tour, lui attrapa le bras et lui vola un baiser avant de partir en courant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement enfantin et alla prendre sa douche. Les choses allaient mieux, sans aucun doute. Elle s'occuperait de John LeRouge plus tard, pour le moment elle voulait juste profiter de sa vie.

**- oooo -**

Six mois plus tard

Lisbon reposa sèchement le dossier sur son bureau et se leva, se dirigeant vers l'open space. Elle chercha du regard le responsable de sa colère, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Elle se tourna alors vers Grace et la rousse baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise devant le regard de sa patronne.

-" Où est-il ?" Demanda Lisbon, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

-" Je ne sais pas patron" répondit doucement la jeune femme. " Il a juste dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps."

-" Dès qu'il revient, envoyez-le dans mon bureau" ordonna-t-elle.

-" Bien patron."

Lisbon retourna dans son bureau, tentant de calmer le mal de tête qu'elle avait depuis quelques minutes. Elle entra dans la pièce, mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne s'installa pas derrière son bureau mais sur son canapé. Elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Jane n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête, il ne changerait jamais. Même après trois mois de vie commune, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Au début, leur cohabitation n'avait pas été facile, mais ils avaient finalement réussit à trouver un terrain d'entente. Jane avait voulut re-décorer son appartement, déplacer quelques meubles, vider quelques cartons. L'idée des cartons n'était pas mauvaise, mais pour le reste elle avait tout simplement refusé. Elle aimait son appartement comme il était, hors de question de tout changer. Alors, pour le satisfaire ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle lui avait laissé le champ libre pour la seconde chambre qui ne lui servait à rien. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en avait fait, c'était son domaine à lui et elle ne voulait pas le violer. Mais parfois, elle avait bien envie d'allé y jeter un œil.

John LeRouge n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'il l'avait relâchée et elle en était satisfaite. Pour Jane c'était autre chose. Elle savait qu'il se demandait toujours quand il attaquerait de nouveau, quand il s'en prendrait à elle. Comment lui en vouloir ? Elle le comprenait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'inquiétait autant que lui. Elle était inquiète, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser le tueur diriger sa vie. Il reviendrait, elle n'en doutait pas, mais tant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle voulait mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Un coup à la porte la sortit de ses pensées et quand elle tourna les yeux, elle vit la tête de Jane passer timidement par la porte. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'il fit avant de venir s'installer sur le canapé avec elle. Il garda le silence, attendant qu'elle parle et elle le fit au bout de quelques secondes.

-" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?" Demanda-t-elle, tentant de garder sa voix calme.

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" répondit-il innocemment.

-" Mr Robinson vient d'appeler pour se plaindre de toi" l'informa-t-elle. " Mais pourquoi es-tu allé lui dire que si sa femme le trompait c'était parce qu'il l'y avait poussée ?"

-" Parce que c'est le cas."

-" J'admets qu'il la trompe aussi justifie le comportement de sa femme, mais quand même. Et puis, pourquoi être allé le voir ? Il ne fait pas partit de la liste des suspects dans le meurtre de son voisin."

-" Je sais, je ne faisais que passer dans le quartier et il était là, c'est tout."

-" Okay" elle se pinça l'arête du nez avant de continuer. " Sinon, as-tu une idée de qui est le tueur ?"

-" J'ai une idée sur comment le coincer" sourit-il.

-" Et je suppose que ça ne va pas me plaire" souffla-t-elle.

-" Oh Lisbon, quelle mauvaise foi." Son sourire s'agrandit. " Je te promets que demain il serra en prison et tout le monde sera content."

Lisbon ferma les yeux un moment avant de hocher la tête. Les idées de Jane n'étaient pas toujours les meilleures, mais en générale ils attrapaient le coupable, alors elle lui donna son accord silencieux. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas trop de paperasse après ça, elle en avait déjà bien assez.

Elle se leva du canapé et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour finir le tas de paperasse qu'elle avait encore à remplir. Jane se leva à son tour et quitta le bureau, certainement pour allé se faire un thé. Il ne lui dirait rien de son plan avant quelques heures et elle doutait qu'elle aimerait. Mais s'ils pouvaient attraper ce tueur après lequel ils couraient depuis presque une semaine, alors elle le suivrait.

Lisbon mit un peu d'ordre devant elle et rangea un grand nombre de papiers dans ses tiroirs. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le premier, elle tomba sur cette enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se souvenait encore de sa réaction lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte un matin alors qu'elle partait travailler avec Jane. Le mentaliste s'était figé, incapable d'un mouvement ou d'un mot. Ce fut elle qui avait ouvert l'enveloppe pour en sortir une feuille pliée en deux.

_" Chers Patrick et Teresa,_

_Je pensais être quelqu'un de doué, mais il semblerait que vous cher_

_Patrick soyez encore plus doué que moi._

_Je vais me retirer un moment, profiter un peu de la vie. Vous devriez en faire autant._

_Mais sachez que le jeu n'est pas fini. Un jour je reviendrai et ce jour là il n'y a rien que vous pourrez faire._

_Profitez-en bien mes amis et je vous dis à bientôt._

_RJ"_

Après ce jour, Jane avait été encore plus protecteur qu'avant, ne la lâchant quasiment jamais. Il la suivait partout, refusant de la perdre des yeux. Lisbon avait comprit son inquiétude, elle aussi avait pensé que ça pouvait être une ruse. Mais après un mois, elle en avait eut assez et le lui avait dit. Ils avaient même eut une petite dispute, mais finalement ils s'étaient entendu. Maintenant, les choses allaient mieux. Jane était moins sur son dos, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il la laissait hors de vue trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait être avec elle, il s'arrangeait pour qu'un membre de l'équipe soit avec elle.

Lisbon s'était fait une raison, et puis d'un côté, personne ne savait quand le tueur allait revenir. Il avait dit vouloir profiter de la vie, mais pour combien de temps ? Personne ne le savait, il pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment, s'en prendre à elle ou quelqu'un d'autre sans que personne ne s'y attende. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas quand même vivre sa vie.

Jane revint frapper à sa porte quelques heures plus tard et il entra avant qu'elle ne l'y autorise. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. Il contourna le bureau, prit la veste qu'il lui enfila lorsqu'elle se leva et il la poussa vers la porte.

-" Allons attraper un criminel" lança-t-il.

Elle sourit devant son enthousiasme. Oui, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. La dernière année n'avait pas été facile, elle avait bien cru ne jamais retrouver celle qu'elle était. Mais finalement, avec l'aide de sa famille, de ses amis et de Jane elle y était parvenue. Alors maintenant, qu'importe ce qui se passerait, qu'importe ce que John LeRouge tenterait de leur faire, elle ne le laisserait pas gagner.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et bientôt vous aurez droit a une nouvelle fic.**

**Bonne journée.**

_Sweety 16/02/13_


End file.
